Game or Reality?
by Night of StarClan
Summary: Otto gets a new Vid-Game. Pokémon 5 Regions-Adventure. But are Pokémon really just creatures in a game, or is there more behind it. And why do Gibson and Antauri seem to know soemthing the team doesn't?
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey everybody. Since i really love to read SRMTHFG and Pokémon Crossovers, I've written my own...And the main characters are...ANTAURI AND MR HAL GIBSON**

**Antauri: I like it when you write stories where I'm not abounded or thrown somewhere where i have to worry for my life all the time.**

**Me: Well, not in that story...at least I'm not planing on doing anything like that yet.**

**Antauri: Enough for me...where is Gibson?**

**Me: (_clears throat, gestures to the other side of the room_)**

**Antauri: (_looks there_) Oh...Otto found Chiro's chocolate again.**

**Me: Shouldn't we be stopping him before anything happens?**

**Antauri: (_nods_) Indeed. (_runs of_)**

**Me: Well everybody, SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me, same for Pokémon. Read and review.**

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Shugazoom-City. The sky was blue, the sun shone, people were doing their jobs and Otto, the green monkey and mechanic of the HyperForce had a new video game.<p>

**"GUYS! GUUUYYYS!"**

At this yell, Antauri was thrown out of his mediation and fell the five feet he'd been hovering above the ground, Gibson dropped an explosive chemical and the lab exploded, Sprx and Chiro threw their controllers away, causing both of their vid-game cars to crash and Nova jumped in surprise, to be fried by a beam from the training system. Luckily the Super Robot reacted fast and shut the system down. After a while the team gathered in the command-centre and Otto proudly showed them his newest video-game.

"Tadaaaa!"

"Otto, what with all Stars in the universe is that supposed to be?", asked Gibson, his fur still covered in ashes of the explosion.

"That's the newest vid-game on Shugazoom", explained the mechanic. "It's called _'Pokémon 5 Regions-Adventure'_. You can play and battle with everyone who has that game. The fighters are Pokémon. Different creatures with really cool abilities and with my mechanic ability, I can build a device to get us into that game!"

Antauri had been stunned after Otto's first sentence. Nervously he tried to catch Gibson's gaze and soon managed it, considering that the blue monkey was as troubled as him. Taking up the duty to get Gibson and himself time to talk, he said: "That all sounds very interesting Otto, but since I'm not in video-games I'll return to my room and resume my mediation."

"But Antauri", whined Otto. "That has a lot to do with strategy, you'll like it."

"No thanks", argued Antauri and turned away.

"I'll stay out of this as well", said Gibson, realising what his second in command intended to do. Both left, to go to Antauri's room. The moment the door closed, Gibson blurted out: "What are we supposed to do Antauri?"

"Well, since something like that was expected we do what they asked us to do. We'll contact Ash and Arceus and tell them that in our world happened what happened in many others as well. Someone who was in theirs used the knowledge he gained there, to create a game here."

"How are we supposed to reach them?", asked Gibson confused.

Antauri raised an eyebrow and walked up to his nightstand. There he picked up something and showed it to Gibson. The blue monkey face-palmed and smiled.

"How could I've forgotten that?"

"You were troubled my friend", answered Antauri smiling. "But Arceus didn't teach me how to use my Aura like Ash does for nothing."

_"He surely didn't",_ cut a soft female voice in. Antauri froze and gazed to a drawer in his nightstand.

"Did we wake you up?", asked the silver monkey.

_"No, I was awake already. I had a nice conversation with my little sis when I overheard your words."_

Antauri nodded in understanding, then Gibson asked: "How long has it just been since we allowed you out?"

"Long", answered the voice. "It's time that you do that soon."

"After we informed Ash and Arceus about our situation", agreed Antauri, then he put the necklace out of brown leather and a blue crystal as pendant on. Then he sat down and started to mediate, focusing on his Aura. A great force burst through him, then a deep voice echoed through the room.

_**"What can I help you with my friends?"** _

Antauri opened his eyes to see the transparent form of a majestic white and golden creature in front of him. He and Gibson shortly bent their heads in respect. Both of them owed their lives to this mighty creature.

"Arceus", began Antauri. "What we all feared happened."

Arceus narrowed his eyes and asked: **_"Explain this please."_ **

"Someone who had information about your world", explained Gibson. "Created a game about it here. We got to know it today since Otto bought it."

Nodding Arceus answered: **_"Very well, thank you very much for sharing this information with me. I will make sure to have every Pokémon warned. You be careful that your partners aren't seen."_ **

With that a flash of light lit up the room and when the two monkey's had regained their sight, they shared nervous glances.

Hopefully everything would turn out right in the end.


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: So, what do you think about the Prologue?**

**Gibson: Interesting, really. I like the thought of Antauri and me being the only ones who know that Pokémons are real.**

**Antauri: But why and how exactly did Arceus have to safe our lives?**

**Me: That comes later on. _(winks)_ Wanna know what the voice last chapter was?**

**Antauri: I guess it was a Pokémon, though I'm curious which.**

**Me: Well, read the chapter and you know. But before i can get it started...**

**Gibson: Neither SRMTHFG nor Pokémon belong to EvA.**

**Antauri: Read and Review please.**

* * *

><p>Antauri sighed deeply when he looked up from his book and watched how Otto explained the team how to play his new game. He had to agree, the work was impressive. Whoever created it, knew much about the Pokémon world.<p>

In the game you created your own character and chose one of 12 Starter-Pokémon. Then you started your journey, through five different Regions. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and the Orange Islands.

Suddenly the Computer blinked and Nova, since she was playing at the moment, asked: "What's going on?"

"Someone is asking for a battle", answered Otto. "Accept it."

Nova did so and then another person appeared in front of her.

Nova's character was a blonde-haired girl with blue jeans and a pink T-Shirt. Her opponent was a forest green haired boy with white jeans and a black jacket.

Nova wore a headset and Antauri realised, in that way she would give her Pokémon the advices in battle. Though it was impressive what the creator of this game had managed, Antauri continued to read while Nova battled. While he was reading, he still heard everything that happened and shook his head. Nova deserved to lose when she was stupid enough to send a Fire-Type like her Torchic, at least when it wasn't trained a bit, into a battle against a Totodile with much more experience.

But he felt bad for her and when she loudly wondered what to do Antauri advised: "Use Torchic's peck after dodging Totodile's next Water Gun, the have it using Sand attack to irritate it and then use peck once more, that should do it."

Through the whole advice, Antauri had never once looked up from his book, but continued reading. Still, he felt the others staring at him and heard a chuckle from Gibson, who watched from his lab. Then Nova snapped out of her shock and ordered Torchic what Antauri had advised her.

It worked perfectly and Nova was the winner of the fight. She stormed up to Antauri and hugged him tightly, the silver monkey yelping in surprise.

"Antauri how did you know that would work?", asked Chiro, still in awe.

Antauri looked at the teen and answered: "Though I was reading, it was hard to not overhear what was happening with the noise you made."

With that he turned around and left the room. In his room he opened his drawer and pulled a white and red ball out of it. Smiling a bit he pressed the button in the middle and the ball snapped open. In a white light a figure appeared.

When it died down it revealed a cat-like creature with lavender fur and a red gem on its forehead. It had blue eyes and his tail was forked in two at the end.

_"Finally",_ sounded a mental, female, voice in his head and the cat stretched._ "I thought you've forgotten about me."_

Antauri laughed a bit and petted the cats head while answering: "You're constant infiltrating my mind Espeon, how could I ever forget you?"

A rumbling purr came from Espeon and she answered:_ "Knowing you, you surely would find a way Antauri."_

Both laughed at this, then the door started to open and immediately Espeon disappeared under Antauri's bed, just to slide out again, when they both saw it was Gibson.

"Antauri wasn't it a bit reckless what you've done in the command centre?"

Antauri shook his head, while he resumed petting Espeon.

"No, the only thing they might come up with is that I am interested in this game and secretly play at night."

At this Espeon let out a laughing meow and said: _"You and vid-games? I rather believe in living Infernapes with no flames on their heads than that."_

At this the three laughed, then Espeon asked: _"Did you bring my sis?"_

Gibson smiled at her and threw a Pokéball.

Another cat-like creature with yellow fur, brown paws and leaves as tail and on its forehead appeared.

_"Leafeon",_ called Espeon happily. Leafeon meowed happily and both started a game of tag, getting both monkeys to smile at them happily.

"We keep them too separated", said Antauri after a while.

Gibson nodded in agreement, then he said: "They finally stopped playing that game, to help Otto with his machine. Though an interesting quality, the game is nowhere near a real Pokémon-Battle. And though Nova's Torchic won against Totodile, they don't believe Pokémon with type disadvantage could win a battle."

Antauri smirked and answered: "It they would know how often Espeon and I beat Ghost-Pokémon."

"Well, with the training you two did it's no surprise, but in that game you can't use the attacks like in real life."

Nodding Antauri said: "Agreed, I doubt any Espeon created by the game would come far enough with Psychic to use the wind like she is doing it."

Both sighed deeply. Though nothing happened yet, Antauri had the bad feeling that soon something would happen where they needed to interfere.

**But…what was it?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: This chapter you get to know how Antauri and Gibson got their Eeveelutions.**

**Antauri: This ought to be interesting.**

**Chiro: What's an Eeveelution?**

**Me: Uhh (_thinks of an excuse_)...uhh...that's...**

**Gibson: (_whispers into my ear_)**

**Me: Good idea...Antauri, Gibson...**

**Gibson and Antauri: Yes...**

**Me: ...RUN!**

**Me, Antauri and Gibson: (_run off to not have to explain anything_)**

**Chiro: Okay...team anyone up for the disclaimer?**

**Nova: SRMTHFG doesn't belong to EvA.**

**Sprx: Pokémon doesn't either.**

**Otto: Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Antauri groaned when in the middle of the night a ringing sound echoed through the intercom and forced him awake.<p>

_"What with Arceus…"_, asked Espeon and yawned.

Antauri shrugged and jumped out of his bed, to fall onto one knee.

"Oh yes", groaned the silver monkey while he waited for the dizziness to disappear. "Always let the robotic system power up before you do sudden movements. I should finally start to keep that in mind."

_"Yes, yes you should"_, stated Espeon, then she curled up again.

Shaking his head in amusement, Antauri left his room and stifled a yawn while he made his way into the command-centre. If Otto hadn't a good reason for using his special alarm clock in the middle of the night, the green monkey wouldn't leave his bed the next few days when he wasn't fast to flee from Antauri's claws. Finally he reached the command-centre and hissed when a blinding light hit him. Covering his eyes with his arm he waited until they adjusted to the light, then looked around. In the middle of the command-centre stood a strange contraption.

"Otto what the hell is that", growled Nova tiredly.

Antauri immediately stepped towards Gibson. It was no good idea to be close to Nova when she was tired and didn't get enough sleep.

"I finished it", cheered the green monkey. "The machine to get into the game."

Immediately Antauri's claws activated and he took deep breaths to not lunge at his comrade. That was no good reason to get him out of the bed at two in the morning. Though he was a morning person and one of the first team-mates awake, he'd never been someone to get out of the bed in the middle of the night.

"Alright", said the silver monkey with a tensed voice. "Now that we know that…I'm going back to sleep."

"Ahw, common Antauri", whined Otto and tried to grab his arm.

"Otto hold me back and the only advice I can give you for the next time is to run for your dear life."

"What?", asked Otto confused.

Nova strolled past both and said: "Otto Antauri isn't the one to be thrown out of bed in the middle of the night, neither am I. Good night."

"I retreat as well", announced Gibson and the three monkeys left the command centre and Nova yawned and said: "As much as I enjoy that game…it's just a game after all."

Both males just nodded and Antauri wished both of them a restful rest of the night before he walked into his room. Espeon looked up and blinked tiredly.

_"That green monkey surely is happy about this game",_ stated Espeon while she got into a position that would allow Antauri to go to bed. The silver monkey laid down and pulled the covers over himself, then he felt warmth on his left side and smiled at what he saw. Espeon blinked at him happily when he started to comfort her between the ears and she purred. After a while both fell asleep again.

In his dreams Antauri remembered how he met his loyal friend.

_Antauri's Memories_

"_I do not see what good this will bring us Antauri", stated Gibson. _

_Antauri looked up from his mediation and locked eyes with seventeen years old blue haired teen in front of him. _

_"Like Ash said my friend", answered Antauri while he brushed a few silver strands out of his face and behind his ears. "As long as we are here, the best way to survive is to not stand out. And since almost everyone here trains a Pokémon, we should start with it as well." _

_"What is that good for?", asked Gibson. "The moment we go home we have to leave them behind anyway!" _

_Sighing Antauri looked down at his hands. That was what troubled him the most as well. Suddenly a few bushes rustled and a fourteen years old teen stepped out. He had black hair, auburn eyes and a red cap. On his shoulder sat a yellow mouse with awake black eyes and red cheeks. _

_"Pikachu, Ash", greeted Antauri. _

_"Chaaa", answered Pikachu, waving at the two former monkeys. _

_"I talked to Professor Oak", said Ash. "And he has two Pokémon he can give to you. They are not the normal starters, but I'm sure it will be okay." _

_Antauri nodded and stood up, followed by Gibson. The three of them walked through Pallet Town to the laboratory of Professor Oak. While they walked, Pikachu constantly explained things in his own language and pointed at everything it thought was important. Sometimes an inhabitant would cast an angry glare at the electric type, have Ash walking on faster. After a few of these happenings Ash explained: "Pikachu accidently fried their cars or bikes once. They're still kinda angry." _

_At this he earned laughs from Antauri and Gibson. Finally they reached the lab and Ash knocked. Almost immediately the door was opened and an elderly man opened the door. _

_"Ah, Ash, Antauri, Hal…" _

_Antauri smirked when Gibson frowned at his first name. _

_"Come in, come in, I have them ready." _

_They followed the Professor and walked into a room. The next moment a brown blur jumped at Antauri. With fast reflexes he caught it and came face-to-face with a small mammalian creature with brown fur, a bushy tail that had a cream-colored tip, and a furry collar that was also cream-colored. It squeaked happily and licked Antauri's nose. He smiled at that and carefully started to pet the little Pokémon. Sneaking a glance at Gibson, he saw his brother doing the same to a Pokémon from the same kind. _

_"What kind of Pokémon are those two?", asked Antauri. _

_"Those two are Eevee's", answered Professor Oak. "They can evolve into seven different kinds of Pokémon. But I guess you can learn more about them with starting to train them." _

_"I agree", said Antauri who smiled when Eevee licked over his cheek. _

_"Impressive", stated the Professor. "This Eevee is usually quite shy. But it seems to like you. The same goes for the other one." _

_Antauri smirked at this and thought;_ They probably can feel that we aren't really humans at all…

Antauri opened his eyes and slowly sat up while his body started to work properly. He glanced at the clock in his room and thought; _6.15 am, well, a bit later than usual, but still sooner than the others._

Standing up slowly, he made sure he wouldn't wake up Espeon. Then he left his room and went to the kitchen. There he opened a hidden drawer and got out a bit of the Pokémon food he and Gibson had stored. Every time the rest of the team was away, both of them or one of them made new food with the help of their Pokémon. Fast Antauri walked back to his room and placed the bowl with the food near the stream. Normally he allowed no one close to the water, Espeon was even allowed to drink from the stream.

Smiling he petted the sleeping Psychic-Types head and left the room once more to make his teams breakfast.

After a while he was done with it and glanced at the clock again. It showed 7.03 am.

"Strange", muttered the silver monkey. "Gibson and Chiro should be awake by now and Otto should've woken up by the scent of Pancakes."

He left the room and walked up to his leader's room. Opening the door he found it empty. Worriedly he rushed too Gibson's, to be relieved. The blue monkey was still sleeping. He walked up to his brother and shook him awake.

"What?", snapped the blue monkey tiredly.

"It's already past 7 o'clock", answered Antauri.

The blue monkey shot up at this and asked: "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Calm my friend", answered Antauri. "Breakfast is ready, you just need to give Leafeon hers."

Gibson nodded and dashed out of the room. Worry back in his mind, Antauri left the room and checked upon his other team-mates. Nova was still asleep, so he woke her up. She went to eat breakfast immediately. Sprx' and Otto's rooms were empty as well.

Crossing his arms Antauri wondered where the three could be, when Nova called: "Antauri didn't you say Chiro wasn't in his room?"

He walked towards the kitchen and when he walked in he found Nova looking out the door to the command-centre, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Yes, why?"

"Found him", said the female and gestured into the command-centre.

She walked back to the table and sat down next to Gibson, who was reading the newspaper while eating ham and eggs. Antauri walked into the command-centre and sweat-dropped. It looked like garbage dump and the three missing Team-Members were sleeping soundly on the floor. Shaking his hand Antauri activated the intercom and called to Nova and Gibson: "Cover your ears!"

"Done", called Nova back.

Antauri whistled loudly into the intercom, the machine multiplied the noise by ten and the three still sleeping team-members jerked awake with screams.

Then Chiro groaned and asked: "Antauri what the heck, it's still dark."

A stern gaze on the boy he answered: "Chiro it's half past seven already. How long have you played last night?"

Then teen shuffled with his feet nervously, then answered: "Till…three…"

Not buying the excuse Antauri repeated: "Chiro?"

The teen sighed and answered: "The last time I looked at the clock it was five am."

Antauri held his forehead and said: "Chiro, there is a good reason I am sending you to bed at eleven the latest."

The teen smiled shyly and mumbled: "Sorry Antauri."

Shaking his head the silver monkey said: "Away with you three. In the kitchen is your breakfast and then you are going to clean up this mess. And you won't play that game until I can't see any sign of junk you made here. Now go."

"But Antauri", tried Otto.

Antauri glared at the green monkey and repeated: "Go."

With that the three ran off and Antauri's gaze softened.

_"You are a good actor. You weren't really that angry",_ sounded Espeon's voice in his head.

_"Of course I wasn't that angry",_ answered Antauri mentally. _"However they need to understand that they need sleep." _

_"Guess you're right…and thanks for the food you placed there." _

_"You're welcome." _

_"What was the special occasion?" _

_"Huh?"_

Antauri sat down at his place and got himself some tea while Espeon answered: _"Well, that was the Pokémon food you rarely give me, that with the Sitrus and Tamato Berries."_

Antauri was a bit surprised at that, then answered: _"I guess I was too tired to really realise what I was giving you. It's just good that Gibson and a I keep the food for you and Leafeon separated or I might have accidently given you some of hers."_

He felt mischief coming from the Psychic Pokémon and she mused: _"Maybe I should wake you up in the night more often."_

Antauri smiled a little at this and answered: _"I'm sure you don't want to end up like Otto and Sprx. They once woke me up because they were bored and then learned that it's better to let me sleep during the nights."_

He felt Espeon shudder when she saw what happened to them in his memories.

Then she cut the connection and Antauri finally concentrated on breakfast.


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Wohooo, next chapter!**

**Gibson: Four chapters in a few hours, impressive.**

**Antauri: Indeed.**

_**Espeon: You did great EvA. I love that story!**_

**Leafeon: Leaf-Leaf-Leafeon.**

_**Espeon: She says she loves it too.**_

**Me: Ahww, thank you all.**

**Antauri: I'm just glad you've written four chapters without something terrible happening to me.**

**Me: Yeah, it's kinda surprising. But i like how this turns out.**

**Gibson: Agreed. Now...SRMTHFG doesn't belong to EvA.**

_**Espeon: Neither does Pokémon.**_

**Antauri: Read and Review.**

**Leafeon: Leaf!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Antauri?"<p>

Espeon shot a glare at Gibson. It had just been so relaxing, since Antauri had, since long, finally given into her begging to brush her fur.

"Yes?"

"Well, it's been long since Espeon and Leafeon got to fight, so I thought we could go to our secret training-place and have a battle."

Espeon was on her legs immediately and called: _"That's a great idea…"_ Then she thought and asked: _"But can that wait an hour?"_

"Why so?", asked Gibson.

Antauri laughed and answered: "She just got me to finally brush her fur again."

Gibson smirked at this, then he said: "I'll be waiting for you on the robots shoulder in an hour."

Both nodded and the blue monkey left. Espeon sat down again and purred when the brush softly went through her fur.

_"Why do you never do this"_, asked the feline. _"You're doing it great."_

Antauri laughed and answered: "The more often I do this, the more spoilt you'll get."

Espeon sighed, but answered: _"I guess that's true…Antauri?"_

"Yes?"

_"You're not going to leave me for that game, or are you?"_

"Of course not. You are a living creature with feelings Espeon. Those Pokémon in the game aren't really alive. They have no mind, they are just programmed data."

Espeon was silent for a while, then she whispered: _"What makes you different from them?"_

She felt how Antauri froze at this, but she had to get this question off of her mind. It had been bothering her for too long.

"Would you want me to _not_ be more like a simple machine?", asked the silver monkey.

_"No"_, exclaimed Espeon and spun around to face him. _"But…I don't know. You always talk about machines being so cold-hearted and I just can't understand how you can be so caring then. I want to understand Antauri. I…I'm afraid that you might just act and I'll lose you some day."_

The silver monkey stared at her in shook, then he smiled and comforted her between the ears.

"Espeon, I'd never leave you. You've been the first Pokémon I got to train, you are my partner, my friend. I would _never_ leave you. As for your other question, I can care and feel, because I've been in a living body once Espeon. I haven't been the silver monkey for my whole life. My body once was just like Gibson's. This body is not more than a host for my mind and spirit. And though sometimes the silver monkeys programming doesn't make it easy for me to show mercy, I can. So do not threat my friend."

Espeon purred harder and answered: _"I'm…sorry if that subject hurt you I…just needed to know." _

Smiling the silver monkey answered: "It's alright Espeon. I understand your fears…now, we still have half an hour left and I'm done with your fur. What do you want to do?"

Espeon thought for a while, then she just curled up in his lap and said: _"I'd like to hear a story about your adventures with your team."_

"There is much to tell."

_"Then something that fits into half an hour."_

Espeon relaxed when she felt how Antauri's through her question troubled thoughts calmed down, then he started to talk. Purring she listened to his story about how Chiro found the HyperForce. _I really couldn't stand losing him_, thought Espeon to herself. _He's my oldest and best friend, after Leafeon, but she's my little sister, that's something else. _

Suddenly Antauri stopped talking and started to move. With a confused meow Espeon looked up.

"It's almost time, I have to call you back now."

Sighing Espeon nodded and the next moment a red light engulfed her. Sighing once more Espeon looked around in the Pokéball. It was left to the Pokémon how the inner of the ball was supposed to look. A smile crawling over her face, she said: **"Well, at least I'm still in the same room."** The room in her ball was an exact copy of Antauri's giving her a feeling of being home.

Curling up Espeon thought; _Well, until Leafeon and I battle, I can also sleep a bit. "_

_You're getting lazy." _

_Antauri?_, thought Espeon confused.

_"Who else?" _

_What…I mean why…_

Amusement came from her trainer and he answered: _"I had to make sure you stay awake. You've been sleeping far too often lately. Is something wrong with your attack?" _

_No, I probably really just need a fight to wake up. _

_"I see, well we arrive in a few minutes so get ready." _

_Alright. _

With that Antauri pulled his thoughts back and Espeon stretched and ran in a circle for a few times to warm up her muscles.

_"Ready Espeon?" _

_Ever_, thought the feline. Then a bright light engulfed her and the next moment she felt cool, fresh grass under her paws.

**"Ready sis?"**

Opening her eyes, she looked at Leafeon, who smiled happily.

**"Bring it on!"**

"Leafeon Leaf-Blade!"

Leafeon raced forward and Espeon thought to Antauri; _Using Psychic now wouldn't be fair, not? _

_No_, answered the silver monkey. "Espeon dodge and Gyro Ball!" Espeon jumped out of the way in the last second and charged up a Gyro Ball. It shot forward and Gibson ordered: "Leafeon sent it back with Leaf-Blade!" Espeon gasped surprised when the sphere shot back towards her and the last second she managed to dodge, to be hit with Magical-Leaf.

"Espeon Sing!" Smirking when she realised what Antauri was up to, Espeon started to sing. Colourful notes floated towards Leafeon, when Gibson ordered: "Dodge them!" Leafeon dodged all the notes, when Antauri called: "Psychic on the notes!" Espeon nodded and concentrated. Fast Psychic engulfed the notes in a bluish shine and Antauri ordered: "Surround yourself with them!" Doing as Antauri had ordered, she surrounded herself with the notes and got a raised eyebrow from her sister. "Alright Leafeon, I have no idea what they are up to, but use Solar-Beam!" Leafeon's leaf on the forehead started to glow and Antauri shouted: "Shoot the notes at her now!"

Immediately Espeon did so and they hit Leafeon, who fell asleep immediately. "Go on with Iron-Tail!" Espeon raced forward, energy building up in her tail. Then she hit Leafeon, who got thrown over the clearing they were on, but stayed asleep. "Again!" Espeon charged at Leafeon once more and Gibson called: "Leafeon please wake up and defend yourself with Leaf-Blade!" The moment Espeon attacked, Leafeon's eyes shot open and Iron-Tail was stopped by Leaf-Blade. Both grinned while they tried to overpower the others attack, when Antauri called: "Espeon end it with Psychic!"

Espeon's eyes started to glow and she caught Leafeon in a field of Psychic-Energy.

**"Hey, no fair"**, exclaimed Leafeon angrily.

_"Fair"_, called Espeon back, using her psychic abilities to allow Antauri and Gibson to understand her. _"Psychic is one of my attacks after all. Do you give up?"_

She saw how Gibson looked at Leafeon worriedly, who grimaced in pain.

"Alright you win Antauri", called the blue monkey.

"Espeon!"

Immediately Espeon set her sister free, then she padded towards her and asked: _"You alright sis?"_

**"Never been better",** exclaimed Leafeon happily**. "I feel really alive at the moment."**

_"Me too"_, purred Espeon. _"Guess we both needed that fight to wake up, uh?"_

"You two surely did", agreed Gibson and bent down to pet Leafeon.

Espeon purred when Antauri did the same with her, then he said: "We should return. I doubt the team got worried since they are so fixated on that game that they probably didn't even realise we were gone. However we still should go back." Everyone nodded and Espeon was called back once more.

* * *

><p>Antauri almost face-palmed when he stepped into the command-centre to see the team sitting in front of the screen and play the game. Otto had said his machine needed a few days to Power up, but then they could go into it.<p>

"Oh Antauri hey…can you help us?", asked Chiro.

Sighing Antauri walked up to them and asked: "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Otto got into that six against six fight, but has only three Pokémon. We said we'd play with open Pokémon, so we know his opponent has a Furret, a Ledian, a Marshtomp, a Skitty, an Aron and a Luxio. Otto has a Grotle, a Baltoy and an Eevee. What Pokémon shall we give him?"

Antauri eyed the others Pokémon, then said: "Well, considering he has a steel-type and a bug-type fire would be helpful. In answer to Luxio…well, I guess Baltoy should do this job. Grotle can take care of Marshtomp, that leaves to normal types, who are weak against fighting. I guess you can decide the rest by yourself."

With that Antauri turned around and sat down in his chair, levitating his novel towards him to continue reading.

_"Do you miss the others?" _

_Pardon me Espeon? _

_"The other Pokémon you caught. I miss them. I wish we could travel again." _

_Me too Espeon, but you know it isn't possible. At least…not now. _

_"I know…I just…" _

_You miss Umbreon, I know. _

_"Yeah, I just met my youngest sister and then we had to leave already." _

_You could've stayed with her. _

_"But I couldn't leave you Antauri." _

_And I'm honoured with that. I'm…_

"Antauri!"

Looking up Antauri locked eyes with Chiro, who called: "We have a problem!"

"You should start solving your problems by yourselves", argued the silver monkey and looked back into his book, realising he'd read twenty pages during his conversation with Espeon.

"Please?"

Sighing the silver monkey turned the page and asked: "What's the problem?"

"Otto's opponent has Marshtomp left and Otto has Baltoy!"

"And?", asked the silver monkey one, when he suddenly remembered that the team thought someone couldn't win with a type disadvantage. Now Baltoy was a ground-psychic-type while Marshtomp was a water-ground-type.

"Chiro as I might remember you, Baltoy has Psychic abilities. I'm very sure it has an attack that can help it win against Marshtomp."

"Otto what attacks does Baltoy have?"

"Uhh… Ancient Power, Self-destruct, Confusion and…Harden."

"Antauri?"

Sighing the silver monkey turned yet another page in his book and answered: "Use Harden a few times, then the water-attacks will have a harder time knocking Baltoy out, then use Confusion and if everything fails you can risk trying a tie by using Self-Destruct. Can I go back to reading my book in peace now?"

This game annoyed him more and more.

"Sure, thanks Antauri", called Chiro.

Shaking his head Antauri resumed reading and Espeon asked: _"What are you even reading there?"_

A smirk crossed Antauri's features and he answered; _It's a book full of legends about the ancient times of the Pokémon world. A few are very interesting. _

_"Can you read me one?" _

_When we are alone_, agreed Antauri. He felt Espeon's happiness while she shut her thoughts away again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: It's late and I'm tired so I'll just do the disclaimer. SRMTHFG and Pokémon doesn't belong to me. R&R**

**Otto: Hey, i wanted to do that this time.**

**Antauri: Don't worry my friend. I'm sure you are allowed to, the next chapter.**

**Me: (_glaring at both_)**

**Antauri: (_understands message and leaves_)**

**Sprx: I wanna to!**

**Nova: Me too!**

**Chiro: Don't forget me!**

**Gibson: I...**

**Me: SHUT UP! I WANT TO GO TO SLEEP!**

**Gibson: (_silently_) That's what i wanted to say. I suggest we continue this in the living room, so EvA can go to sleep.**

**Me: Ahww, thanks Gibson, and sorry for yelling.**

**Gibson: Don't worry EvA, it's alright. The others triggered it. Good night.**

**Me: (yawns) Night...**

* * *

><p>Doing a back-flip Antauri got out of range of the laser-canon, to come back to back with Gibson.<p>

"We…need to get them away from that game", called the scientist while he fired a beam from his drills at a few saws.

"Agreed", answered Antauri while he used his claws to block a laser. "They haven't trained for days, it's a wonder Nova hasn't lost it yet." Both jumped forward to dodge another laser and then Antauri screamed: "Monkey-Mind-Scream!" His attack took out two of the ten pillars with weapons, Gibson's Spin-Shocker took care of two more. Leaping into the air, Antauri levitated upwards to get over the pillars. Then he smirked and dived down, spinning around himself.

"Mega-Monkey-Paw!"

Another pillar got destroyed, then a claw slammed him against a wall, pinning him there. Antauri struggled to get free, but the hit had damaged his ghost-mode. He couldn't phase out. Pressing his eyes shut, he waited for a blast of a laser-canon, when the claws that pinned him to the wall, fell apart. Antauri opened his eyes to see a smiling blue monkey in front of him.

"Need a hand?" Smiling back, the silver monkey pounced on his brother and got him down just in time. A laser-beam shot over both of their heads. Both jumped up again and continued fighting.

Twenty minutes later they were done and the system powered down. Second in command and scientist were gasping hard, but smiled and Gibson gasped: "Level 8 accomplished."

"If we go one like that we'll break Mandarins record", added Antauri.

Again both smiled, then the door suddenly opened and Chiro asked: "Can you two be a bit more silent? We are trying to play here!"

"Excuse me?", exploded Gibson. "We were training, something you should do sometime again as well. All you and the other three have been doing the past five days was sitting in front of that unrealistic game!"

"Watch what you're saying Gibson or…"

At this Antauri stepped between his arguing team-mates and soothed: "Calm my friends. Chiro, Gibson is right. You and the others should start training again. It would do some good to you. As for your request, we won't disturb you anymore, but accept that we agree that we need to train, no matter if Skeleton King is around or not."

The teen sighed and nodded, then he left.

"Antauri", yelled Gibson angrily. "In that way they won't ever leave that game be!"

"Force won't help us to stop them either my friend", argued Antauri calmly. "They will realise the moment there is an emergency, when they see that their condition went to a very low level."

Suddenly the door opened and Nova walked in.

"Hey guys, any of you up for a bit combat-practise?"

Smiling Antauri said: "With pleasure my friend."

Both got into a fighting stance, then Antauri dashed forward. Nova skilfully ducked under his attack and tried to grab his wrist, but Antauri spun sideward and landed safely to her left, swinging his tail at the female like it was a whip. Nova jumped out of range and attacked by herself now. Antauri slid under her attack and pushed his elbow back, hitting her back. Nova stumbled forward, but spun around and grabbed his tail. Antauri tried to face her, but she threw him against a wall. Antauri swallowed a scream when his back crashed against the wall, but jumped forward once again and the two monkeys got into a close-range combat. They threw punches and kicks at each other. After a few minutes Antauri thought it would be time to end this and forced his right arm straight at Nova. She tried to block it, but he used his other arm to push her defence away and grabbed her shoulder. Then he knocked the yellow monkey over and pinned her down.

She looked up at him surprised and he said: "You got lax in your training."

Staring up at him wide-eyed she then smiled nervously and said: "I guess I got a bit carried away with that game. Unbelievable you trained just before I came and then you still defeated me in not even ten minutes."

Standing up Antauri offered Nova his hand and pulled his female companion on her legs as well.

"You probably should stay away from that game for a while and resume your training", offered Gibson. "I've never seen anyone beating you that fast."

Nova growled at him, then sighed: "I guess you're right…up for another round Antauri?"

The silver monkey smirked and the next moment he threw a punch at her. Nova blocked the attack and managed to get a good grip on his right arm. Antauri smirked once more and yanked his arm free, to have Nova trying to kick him. They trained for hours, but then Antauri caught Nova's wrist and said: "Enough Nova."

She pouted and with a laugh the silver monkey went on: "Not because of you, but I need to rest. My bod won't hold on much longer, also, I have to catch up Gibson to make sure my Ghost-Mode is usable again if we get attacked."

Sighing the yellow monkey nodded and asked: "Tomorrow the same time?"

"Gladly."

* * *

><p>"Do you want to hear a story now?" <em>"<em>

_Don't you need to rest?"_

"My body needs to, my mind is still fully active, so?"

_"I'd gladly here some old legends Antauri." _

Antauri smiled at Espeon and petted her head, then looked at the legend he'd chosen to read to her.

"Aeons ago Pokémon lived wild and free, more so than in our time, far more. Human barely existed. Many tribes fought for their right to have territory. Many wars took place during this time. A few of the greatest taking place on the borders between the Dayfurs and the Nightfurs, two strong tribes of Eeveelutions…

…_The Dayfurs were Eevees and their evolution-forms Jolteons, Flareons, Espeons and Leafeons. The Nightfurs were Eevees and their other evolution-forms Vaporeons, Umbreons and Glaceons. Dozens of Fights, Hundreds of Deaths, Thousands of Injuries. _

_But one day, centuries after the first fight between those tribes had started, a young Nightfur, Amber, the daughter of Ruby, the leader, walked along the border, all by herself. She minded her own thoughts, contemplating why other Umbreons yellow stripes shone in the moonlight and why hers didn't do so. Suddenly she heard a scream of fear. Immediately Amber raced on, not thinking when she crossed the border to reach the river. _

_Then she saw it. _

_A Jolteon, not older than herself, held onto a stone, but was almost swept away by the strong current. Praying a silent thanks to her ancestors for her mother being a Vaporeon, Amber leaped into the river and swam up to the poor electric type. She grabbed his neck-fur between her jaws and electricity tickled her nose when he tensed. "Now don't dare to shock me", growled Amber through his fur. "Or you'll drown both of us." The other nodded and Amber fought to get back to the shore she came from, not wanting to have to swim through the river a third time. After a while she finally reached the shore and dragged herself and the Jolteon out of the water. _

_"Thanks", gasped Jolteon without opening his eyes. _

_"Don't thank me yet", answered Amber and shook her fur. "If my father ever finds out I saved you, he'll probably exile me." _

_"Why would he…" That was the first time when the Dayfur looked at her. "You…you're a Nightfur", whispered the Jolteon shocked. _

_"Yes and?", asked Amber. "When you can't swim I can't let you drown in that river. Oh screw me and my good heart!" _

_Jolteon stared at her a while, then said: "Thank you. I'm Lightning. My father Thunder is leading the tribe. He's a Jolteon as well." _

_Smiling a bit Amber answered: "I'm Amber. My father Ruby is an Umbreon like me and leading the Nightfurs." _

_Lightning sat up, shook his fur and asked: "Where did you learn to swim like that?" _

_"From my mother", answered Amber. "She's a Vaporeon…what's your mother?" _

_"She…" _

_"Lightning!" _

_Both Pokémon looked up when a male voice shouted Lightning's name. _

_"I have to go", hissed Amber, her black fur bristling nervously. _

_"Wait, can I meet you again?", asked Lightning when she tried to run off. _

_Amber hesitated, then said: "In two nights at the white stone at the border. Midnight!" _

_With that she ran off and fast she left the enemies territory. When she came back to the caves, a Glaceon waited for her. "I'm not in the mood Frost", growled Amber angrily. Frost's eyes blazed and he answered: "Ahw common Amber. We never get to have any fun. And I'm supposed to be your mate." _

_"I do not want nor need a mate yet", growled Amber angrily at the Glaceon. "I've evolved what? Three weeks ago? I do not need a mate and I especially don't want you as my mate." With that she stalked past him and disappeared in the cave she shared with the other female Umbreons. _

_One looked up when she curled up and purred: "Good job Amber. Frost deserved that." _

_"Thanks Mist."_

_Amber nervously glanced out of the bushes near the white stone. She wouldn't dare to come out before she saw Lightning. For the hundredth time since she came here she wondered why she even was doing this, however found no answer. Suddenly the bushes on the other side of the border rustled and Lightning silently snuck towards the white stone. Smiling Amber stepped out as well and she saw how Lightning smiled when he saw her. _

_"You came", purred the Jolteon. "I truly thought you wouldn't." _

_Amber shrugged, not knowing what to answer now. Then Lightning sat down at the border and gestured Amber to do the same. Tensed to no end Amber came forward and sat down as well. _

_"So, how have you been", asked Lightning casually. _

_"I've been frosted a few times by Frost, an Glaceon my father choose as my mate. I hate him." _

_"Tell me about it", answered Lightning. "My father wants me to mate with an Espeon, only problem, my mother is one too. I can't look at her without thinking of my mom. I refused to take her so now she's chasing me and always trying to catch me with Psychic." _

_Amber laughed at that, then she suddenly fell silent. _

_"Amber?", asked Lightning concerned. _

_She looked up and asked: "Why? Why did this war even start? I mean, I can talk to you normally without problems, why do our tribes hate each other." _

_Shrugging his with a white mane covered shoulders Lightning answered: "No idea, everyone who knows refuses to explain it to me." _

_Sighing Amber shook her head, then froze. Lightning had pressed his nose against her forehead. _

_"Lightning…" _

_The Jolteon pulled back and whispered: "So-sorry Amber. I…I just tried to help." _

_Amber nodded, then whispered: "I…I should leave. Father will get impatient." _

_Lightning nodded when a soft female voice cut in: "But why part now?" _

_Amber's eyes widened when Lightning's head shot up and both looked at the bushes in the Dayfur's territory. The leaves shook, and then a beautiful slender Espeon stepped out, her red gem glowing in the moonlight. _

_"Mo-mother", gasped Lightning in shock. Fear rushing through her, Amber backed away, when Espeon smiled at her and softly called: "Do not threat young one. I won't attack you. I saw you saving my sons life two nights ago." _

_Amber froze. _

_She'd seen it? _

_"Mother when you knew why…" _

_Espeon shushed him and explained: "This war is useless my son. My sister was exiled from the tribe because of it. Say…Amber right? How is Swift?" _

_"H-How do you know the name of Frost's mother", asked Amber surprised. Why would an Espeon know a Glaceon? _

_"She is my sister Amber. But…when she evolved into a Glaceon, Thunder's father exiled her. She fled and I advised her to go to the Nightfurs. I knew they would give her a home." _

_"Does that mean I'm related to Nightfurs", asked Lightning in awe. _

_Espeon nodded, then she said: "I give you two a good advice, do your best to keep your friendship alive, I have the feeling you'll need each other soon." _

_With that she teleported away, leaving two young Eeveelutions behind…_

"_Wow"_, whispered Espeon. _"That's an incredible story. Is it true?"_ Antauri smiled at her and answered: "All the legends in this book are said to be true. Shall I continue?" _"Yes please."_ "Very well. Days went by, and turned into weeks and months. Amber and Lightning grew up, became more experienced and were taken into the fights, but their friendship stood over it. But one day, Amber was confronted with a hard choice, her tribe or her friendship to Lightning…

…_Amber shook her head while she padded up to the pile of berries and bark near her father's cave. Winter was coming and the tribe found less and less to eat. She picked up some of the bark-pieces, leaving the berries to the ones who needed it. Sitting down near her friend Mist, she started to chew at the bark, trying to make it a bit easier to swallow. While she did so, her thoughts wandered back to her father's announcement. _

**"If we want to beat those filthy Dayfurs we need to hit them in their hearts. We'll kill Thunder's son! Tonight we'll attack!"**

_Could she allow that? She wanted to be loyal to her tribe but…No! She wouldn't let anyone kill Lightning. Suddenly her father yowled and shouted: "I need an advance party, anyone up to it?" _

_Knowing she had to act now or it would be too late, she slipped out of the camp and raced to the border. The Umbreon didn't hesitated in crossing the border and leaped into the river. It was icy, but she swam through it, shook her fur shortly and ran on. She wouldn't bother if anyone would catch her, if she had to she would even tell Thunder about her father's plan, luckily nothing of that was needed. On a few rocks she spotted Shine and her son. She raced up to the two Dayfurs and called: "Lightning, Shine!" _

_Both looked up with wide eyes and the Espeon whispered: "Amber what…" _

_"My father is planning an attack to kill Lightning", gasped Amber out. "I couldn't let that happen!" _

_The Espeon nodded and urged her son: "You and Amber have to leave, now!" _

_"What, but mother…" "_

_Trust me my son. When have I ever been wrong?", asked Shine with a smirk. "Everything will be alright." _

_Amber stepped from one paw to the other, while she waited for Lightning's decision. _

_"Alright", sighed the Jolteon after a while and licked over his mother's forehead. "Be careful mother." _

_"A safe travel you two", called Shine after the two leaving Eeveelutions._

_Many seasons went by afterwards. Amber and Lightning met a travelling tribe of all Eeveelutions and joined them. There they discovered the love they held for each other and became kits. In one summer, their surroundings became more and more familiar to them and finally Amber said out loud: "We're coming back. The tribes territories are behind those hills." Lightning nodded and licked over her shoulder. "I miss them all. We…" _

_"Lightning, Amber, come here please!" _

_Both looked up, then padded up to Flower and Ice, a Leafeon and a Glaceon, the leaders of the tribe. F_

_lower smile at them and said: "We know we reach your old home soon. Do you want to leave?" _

_The two shared a glance, then Ice went on: "What you two have learned with us, can be used with your tribes. Amber, Lightning, you have to make them understand that they can't continue to be in war. To live together in peace is possible, we are the living proof for it." _

_Amber locked eyes with Lightning, who nodded. Amber nodded back and said: "Flower, Ice, thank you for everything you have done for us, but we will go home." _

_Both tribe-leaders nodded and the next morning Amber, Lightning and their kits were seen off by their new and long friends and they made their way over the hills towards the tribes territories. _

_Amber gazed over her family and smiled. They alone were a proof for how it was possible to live in peace and love together. _

_Their kits were Leaf, a female Leafeon, Jolt, a male Jolteon, Storm, a male Glaceon, Mane, a male Eevee, Flame, a male Flareon and Leaf's mate together with their kit Cloud, a female Eevee. _

_"Mother?" Amber looked up and into Leaf's deep brown eyes. "_

_Yes Leaf?" _

_"Are the stories about this war true?" _

_Hiding a sigh Amber answered: "Unfortunately they are my dear, however that is why we are here. To finally put a stop to this fights. We…" _

_Amber trailed off when Jolt sped towards them and gasped: "I…checked out our surroundings. N-near the territories they are about to start another fight." _

_Immediately Lightning was on his paws and called everyone to move on. Only a minute later they reached the last hill in front of the territories and Amber gasped at the sight she got. Two real armies faced each other, Ruby and Thunder, both already having grey fur from their age, shouted insults at each other. Amber shared a worried glance with Lightning, who nodded and whispered to the younger Pokémon: "Don't come until we call you, stay hidden. Leaf, Flame, you are in charge." _

_Both nodded and the two former members of the two tribes snuck closer. They hid behind a rock and heard Ruby growling: "That's it Thunder, you asked for this fight!" _

_"I wasn't the one who kidnapped your daughter, you stole my son", growled Thunder back. _

_Amber and Lightning shared nervous glances and watched closely what was happening. Then both leaders leaped forward and unison the two leaped out of their hiding place and shouted: **"STOP!"** _

_"Amber", gasped Ruby shocked. _

_"Lightning go away from that Nightfur", yowled Thunder in rage. _

_"I won't", growled Lightning and closed towards Amber. _

_"Father please stop this", begged Amber at the same time. "These fights are useless. They are just bringing pain and destroy families. Why can't the tribes live together in peace?" _

_"We are too different", spat both leader and Lightning argued: "Oh no we aren't! All Eeveelutions can live together in peace. The last seasons Amber and I have travelled with a tribe where all of our kind live together in peace. Neither of us was stolen Father. We left together, the day Ruby decided to make a terrible move against us Amber warned me that he would try to kill me. Together we left." _

_Both leaders were stunned and Amber used the chance and called: "Father please. So many families were destroyed. Why can't you give them the chance to reunite? Let the past be and look into the future. Please chose peace." "_

_I vote for peace", called a female voice and Shine stepped out of the rows of Thunder's Pokémon. _

_"Shine", gasped Thunder in shock. _

_She smiled at her mate and explained: "I love you Thunder. But I want to have my sister back, the sister your father exiled just because she evolved into a Glaceon." "_

_I agree with Shine", called another voice and Swift stepped out. _

_The Glaceon smiled at Shine and said: "It's good we still share our opinion sister." _

_"Indeed", agreed Shine and both padded up to Amber and Lighting. _

_Thunder growled at this and yowled: "Shine you come back now or I'll force you!" _

_"And how will you", asked the Espeon calmly. _

_"Do you think it's time", asked Lightning out loud. _

_"I do think it's time", answered Amber. _

_"Leaf! Flame!" _

_The next moment the kits ran down the hill and joined their parents and in Cloud's case, grandparents. _

_"Those are our kits Father", called Amber. "Lightning and I are parents to a Leafeon, a Jolteon, a Glaceon and an Eevee. Leaf is the mate of Flame and together they have an Eevee. So you see, though we are different, we're yet the same. Each of them, even Flame, can swim as good as I can and are as fast as Lightning." _

_Everyone was silent, then Ruby suddenly smiled and whispered: "I've been blind for a long time, wasn't I? I should have seen it. The fact that you disappeared that often, how distant you became and then the fact that you ad Lighting were both gone. I should've seen it Amber. Can you ever forgive me?" _

_Amber smiled and padded up to her father. _

_"I already have." _

_Ruby smiled as well, then called: "Thunder, let's take an example in our kits and forget this war. Let us live in peace together. I don't want to fight anymore. No one even knows why the war started." _

_Thunder glared daggers at him, when Lightning and Shine stepped in front of him. "_

_Thunder please", begged Shine. "Can't you see? See how happy they all are now." _

_And it was true. Everywhere in Ruby's rows relieved faces were seen, smiling faces. _

_The old Jolteon hesitated, then whispered: "I guess you are right." _

_Slowly he walked up to Ruby, who was happily getting to know his grand-children and his great-grand-child. _

_"Ruby." _

_The old Umbreon locked eyes with the electric type. _

_"Like our kits said?" _

_The yellow Pokémon held out a paw and Ruby smiled. _

_"Let the past be and look into the future." _

_At this words cheers erupted everywhere around them. Amber and Lightning sat close to each other and just enjoyed the moment…_

"…after long journeys and much to learn, the war was finally over. In the future no wars erupted anymore. The Dayfurs and Nightfurs united to one tribe, calling themselves Heartbringers. Because they learned how to get along and soon, after Ruby and Thudner retired, Amber and Lightning began to lead the tribes, sending patrols out of bright hearted Eeveelutions, together with brave fighters into other places where wars took place, to bring peace. Never did the tribe take part I a war anymore. It's said, even today, every Eevee has a part of the blood of the Heartbringers and they will pass it on to all the generations after them."

Antauri smiled down at Espeon, who blinked at him tiredly. _"A wonderful legend",_ thought the psychic type tiredly. Smiling a bit more, Antauri placed the book away and said: "I think it's time to sleep now. I wish you a wonderful night Espeon."

_"I wish you the same."_

Fast both fell into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Had a long day and I'm not in the mood for much...and i have a head-ache. So Otto please?**

**Otto: YAY! SRMTHFG DOESN'T BE_**

**Me: OTTO...a bit more silent please. (_rubs aching head_)**

**Otto: Srry, SRMTHFG doesn't belong to EvA. R&R...do you want a get well soon hug EvA?**

**Me: I'd love to.**

**Me and Otto: _(hug)_**

* * *

><p>"Hey where is Antauri?"<p>

Gibson had to use all his will to continue his experiment and not to freeze at Nova's question.

"Now that you say, I haven't seen him for a while", agreed Chiro.

Gibson gulped. Could he really lie to the team? Sighing quietly he remembered what happened three days ago.

_Flashback_

_Gibson looked up when a silent alarm went off. He turned it out and was about to stop his team's game when Antauri grabbed his wrist. "_

_It's better when they don't get to know about it", murmured the silver monkey, his tail twitching nervously, Espeon's ball in his hand. "Call Leafeon back and come to the robot's shoulder", ordered the silver monkey silently. "I have a bad feeling." _

_Confused and nervous Gibson went to his room and called Leafeon into her ball, then he went up to the robot's shoulder, where Antauri was waiting for him. Surprised he saw his necklace with the Aura-Crystal he got from Ash around his neck. "Antauri what's going on?", asked the scientist. The silver monkey looked at him and answered: "I don't know Gibson, I just don't know." With that he leaped from the roof and started to fly to the north of the city. Gibson followed him and soon they landed in an alley. _

_"The alarm was triggered here", said Gibson. "But no one is here." _

_"Oh yes there is", disagreed Antauri growling. _

_Gibson froze when the crystal around his neck started to glow and the silver monkey closed his eyes. Then, in one heartbeat he threw a blue glowing sphere into the shadows, effectively hitting something. _

_"It's been long since you used an Aura-Sphere", stated Gibson while he directed his gaze to the thing Antauri had hit. He froze in fear. In front of him was a big, dark-violet creature with red-eyes. A strange pendant around its arm._

_"Ge-Gengar!", growled it and launched a Dark-Pulse at the monkeys. Fast Gibson leaped into the air, while Antauri rolled to the side. _

_"What is a Gengar doing here?", asked Gibson in shock. Antauri wasn't able to answer, since he had to dodge another Dark-Pulse, then he threw Espeon's Pokéball and shouted: "Espeon! Send that Shadow Ball back to Gengar with Iron-Tail!" Espeon hit the Shadow Ball and it flew back to the ghost-type, it dodged and Gibson called Leafeon out. _

_"Leafeon use Magical-Leaf!" _

_The leaves shot towards Gengar as well and this time the Ghost-Type was hit. It growled furiously now and shot a Hyper Beam at them. _

_"__Dodge!", ordered both monkeys unison. Their Pokémon followed and Gibson called: "Antauri we need to get Leafeon on a roof, she needs the sun!" _

_Antauri nodded and ordered: "Espeon Psychic on Leafeon, get her to the roof!" _

_E__speon nodded as well and the gem on her forehead glowed slightly. Leafeon got surrounded by psychic energy and fast she shot into air and landed on the roof. "Leafeon get ready!" The grass-type took a good stand and started to absorb the sunlight. While Gibson was focused on his partner, he heard Antauri's orders to Espeon. _

_"Jump now Gyro Ball!" _

_There was a small explosion and Antauri ordered: "Into the smoke and then Iron-Tail!" _

_Gengar's scream of pain reached him, then he saw that Leafeon was ready and shouted: "Alright Leafeon, Solar-Beam!" _

_The bright beam emerged from her mouth and Gibson saw Gengar moving to dodge, when Antauri ordered: "Espeon, though it has this pendant that blocks your psychic attacks like it would be a dark-type...Keep it where it is with Psychic!" _

_Gengar laughed, knowing it wouldn't have effect on him. Suddenly he was frozen in mid-air. The usual glowing came from Espeon's gem, however no blue energy surrounded the ghost-type. Gibson smirked. It had been good that Antauri and Espeon had trained her to use Psychic on the air. Now she just created such a strong wind around Gengar that it wasn't able to move. Solar-Beam hit and Gengar fainted. Leafeon jumped down from the roof and all four of them walked up to the ghost-type. _

"Antauri why is he here?",_ asked Espeon. _

_The silver monkey just shook his head and stared to the ground in deep thought. Then he locked eyes with Gibson and said: "Make sure no one sees Espeon." _

_"What?" _

_"I'm going. I have to take him back to their world and I need to talk to Arceus personally, also train with Ash and gather our Pokémon. Gengar showing up here was only the beginning Gibson. I…I have the bad feeling something terrible is going to happen, something we can't prevent." _

_Gibson gulped, but nodded and said: "Don't worry Antauri. You can count on me. Go and get help." _

_The silver monkey nodded, then kneed down and placed his hand over Gengar's chest. A blue glowing started to engulf both and then they disappeared in a flash of light. Only Espeon's Pokéball remained where they had been._

_End of Flashback_

Swallowing another sigh he thought; _Three days. That stupid game. It took them three days to realise Antauri is gone._

Shaking his head he returned to another experiment, when the team walked up behind him.

"Gibson do you know where Antauri is."

Without looking up he answered: "Look in his room, maybe he's mediating. Or on the robots shoulder, doing it, or in the park or at the lake. He likes to go there. But if I was you I wouldn't disturb him when you just have problems with your game."

"No, we really are worried", argued Nova. "You and Antauri, both of you, you've become so distant to us lately."

Turning around Gibson managed a friendly smile and said: "Team we do not like that game, out. It keeps you from training, your studies and duties. In the last week Antauri and I took care of five silent alarms." _I took care of three of them on my own_, thought Gibson sadly.

The team didn't look convinced and Chiro begged: "Well, if you want to prove that you are not distanced then play with us."

"What?"

He was about to argue with them when Espeon said in his head: _"Do it Gibson. Antauri would do it too. It's needed. Neither Leafeon, nor I or Antauri would think bad of you." _

Sighing he groaned: "Fine, but only once and only short."

The team nodded and Gibson followed them into the command-centre. They pushed a controller into his hand and Gibson started to explain how to do the beginning. Gibson tuned him out. He simply did what he thought was right. He created a character and chose a started Pokémon. If he could've he would've chosen an Eevee, but that wasn't possible, so he chose a Chimchar, since he had an Infernape by himself. He wondered if he was happy in Professor Oak's lab. The next thing he had to do was to choose a region. Ignoring the other's begs to choose Johto, he clicked on Kanto, since he wanted to know how much similarity this game had with the real world.

The screen became black, then a forest appeared, Gibson's character standing in it. It took a while until he realised it was Viridian Forest. He walked on looking around a bit. It had great detail, however when the card showed he was halfway through it, he never found the white stones Antauri had used to help his newly evolved Espeon with Psychic. Bored to death Gibson asked: "What exactly is the point in this game?" "To catch Pokémon and fight with them…and win!", answered Chiro.

Sighing deeply Gibson switched into catch-mode and walked on. He was impressed. On your way you met Pokémon like normally. You could walk by, watch them and when you were in catch-mode you could catch them. None of them were really interesting for him, until he saw a Spearow. He knew very well about this Pokémon's strength, though it was small. Clicking on it the battle started and Gibson's character called Chimchar out.

"A Spearow, are you kidding?", asked Sprx. "They are so weak!"

Gibson held a smirk. If he would just know. Otto got him a headset and the battle began.

Spearow dived down and tried to hit him with Fury Attack. Smirking Gibson ordered: "Chimchar roll onto your back, then scratch!"

The monkey-like Pokémon did like it was told and scratch hit Spearow's stomach. The flying type cried out and flew high into the air again.

"Jumped after it!"

"Gibson have you gone crazy", cut Nova in.

Gibson ignored her. Spearow dived down to use peck and he ordered: "Ember!"

The fire-attack hit and Spearow crashed to the ground. Gibson threw a Pokéball at it and it was caught soon. Then he paused the game and tossed the controller to Otto. "Here, I have no idea how to save it, if you even want that. I've been playing this for half an hour now and I'm still not more interested, though I have to agree that this game has great detail. Now if you excuse, there are experiments I have to finish."

With that he stood up and left.

He felt how the team stared after him, however ignored him and the moment he was in his lab Espeon stated: "_That game surely is impressive, however your Infernape could've done better moves as a Chimchar." _

_I know,_ thought Gibson back. _They have moves, however I doubt it would've managed a back-flip to land on a tree. _

Espeon was silent for a while, then she asked: _"When do you think will he come back?" _

Gibson just shrugged, then suddenly the door to the lab opened and closed again. He turned around and saw a monkey-shaped figure in the shadows. It raised a hand and Gibson froze. A Pokéball was in this monkeys hand, Leafeon's Pokéball. Then the monkey spoke up. Gibson's fur stood on end in fear when he recognized the voice. "Gibson what is that supposed to mean?"

* * *

><p>"Cloyster use Aurora-Beam!"<p>

"Gallade dodge!"

Antauri growled while he brushed a few silver strands from his view. That Cloyster had beaten two of his Pokémon. Absol and Mightyena were both dark-types, so he hoped he had a better chance with a psychic-fighting type.

_As long as that shell is protecting it I can't hit him really_, thought Gallade to him.

_I know_, thought Antauri back. Then he smirked. "Gallade Razor-Wind once again!"

_What are you planning_, asked the psychic-fighting-type, but launched the attack. Cloyster simply closed his shell, then attacked back with Spike Cannon.

Antauri smirked and called: "Dodge again and keep the shell open with Psychic!"

"WHAT?", screamed his opponent_. _

_Now it makes sense_, thought Gallade, then followed his orders and Antauri called: "Alright Leaf-Blade!"

Gallade dashed forward, still keeping his hold on Cloyster with Psychic. The other cried out when Leaf-Blade hit and Antauri ordered: "End it with Psycho Cut!"

With a final scream Cloyster fainted after the psychic attack hit and growling Antauri's opponent called Cloyster back. Now they both were down to their last Pokémon. Antauri silently prayed to Arceus that his last Pokémon would be a type Gallade could beat.

"Sudowoodo go!"

_Thank you Arceus_, thought Antauri and Gallade at the same time.

"Sudowoodo Sucker-Punch."

"Dodge and Close-Combat!", ordered Antauri. _Let's end this quick Gallade. _

_With pleasure_, answered the Pokémon.

With a sidestep he dodged Sucker-Punch, then rammed his knee into Sudowoodo's stomach. The Pokémon cried out while Gallade threw a punch at it. Gallade pushed all he had into the attack and after a while Sudowoodo broke down.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle", called the referee. "The winner is Antauri with his Gallade. With that he moves up into the half-finals."

Smiling Antauri petted Gallade's head praised: "You did wonderful Gallade."

_Thank you_, thought the Pokémon.

Still smiling he called the Pokémon back and left the battle-field. The moment he stepped out of the arena, he was hugged by a woman with brown hair and auburn eyes. "This was a great battle Antauri." Antauri got out of the hug and smiled at the woman. "Thank you Miss Ketchum. Do you have any news on when Ash will finally arrive?"

The woman nodded and answered: "My little Ashie will come home in two days."

"Don't let him catch you calling you like that", advised Antauri smirking.

She smirked back, then asked: "Are your Pokémon alright?"

"They need to rest", answered Antauri. "And then a bit medicine or a few berries, that should be it."

Delia nodded, then asked: "How long have you been here now Antauri? I constantly seem to forget."

Sighing the other answered: "One week, far too long for my liking. It's wonderful here, but I'm worried about the team."

Ash's mother smiled and said: "Don't worry. Espeon, Leafeon and Hal will take care of everything."

Antauri nodded, inwardly smiling. He, Professor Oak and Delia were the only ones Gibson would allow to call him Hal. Together with Delia he walked back to her house. In his garden he saw his Gardevoir and Mismagius, helping Mimey. The two Pokémon smiled at him and he smiled back. The walked into the house and immediately a small Chimecho fled into his arms.

"Chimecho what's wrong?", asked Antauri worriedly.

_Ga-Gastly_, thought the Pokémon to him. She was scared to death ad angrily Antauri called: "Gastly get there now!"

For a while it was silent, then a silent scream reached him and a small Gastly raced towards him, chased by an angry black-furred cat-like creature. Smiling Antauri bent down to pet the creature and said: "Thank you Umbreon."

Umbreon smiled and then returned upstairs.

Turning to Gastly he took a deep breath.

That would be another very long lecture for the recently hatched ghost-type.

* * *

><p>Gibson backed off against a wall, the golden-furred female following loosely, still holding up Leafeon's Pokéball. He knew the grass-type was in there, though he'd left her in his room freely. Nova must've called her back.<p>

"N-Nova…I-I c-c-can ex-explain", stammered the blue monkey fearfully.

"Then start with it", growled Nova. "What is that and why can I call it into a 'real' Pokéball?"

She threw the ball and Leafeon appeared. She raced up to Gibson and hid behind him, crouching down in fear. Gibson carefully petted the leaf on her forehead to calm her, gathering confidence out of the touch. Even Nova wouldn't be able to beat Leafeon. Their attacks did almost no harm to Pokémon. That was the reason Antauri had learned how to use his aura.

Taking a deep breath he answered: "Well, Leafeon here is, obviously, a Pokémon."

"Sure", snorted Nova. "What trick is it? A robot, a hologram? Or is it even one of Antauri's mind-tricks?"

Leafeon growled at her angrily, but looked hurt.

"You hurt her feelings", accused Gibson. "Leafeon is as real and alive as you and me."

Nova narrowed her eyes, then asked: "Let's say I believe you. How did you get a Pokémon, especially since you are not interested in the game at all."

_Oh boy,_ thought Gibson. _This is going to be a long night._


	7. Chapter 6

**If anybody hasn't realised it yet. There are time-differences between the Pokémon-World and Shugazoom. They are minor and switch all the time.**

**Antauri: So that's why I've been there a week already while it just were a few days at home.**

**Exactly**

**Gibson: Isn't this kind of confusing?**

**Maybe, but that means as long as the time in the Pokémon-World flows faster than on Shugazoom, Antauri will have more time.**

**Antauri: When you look at it in that way.**

**Gibson: Understood. So, what now.**

**This...SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**Antauri: EvA also doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Gibson: Read and Review please.**

* * *

><p>"And here we are! This is the last battle in our Pallet Town Battle-Week!"<p>

Antauri took a deep breath. He'd just accepted to take part in this competition because it would be a good training for his Pokémon, however it had been the same as always. He'd just like that entered, however got caught up in the fights and wanted to win them.

"On the right we have Jason. He's from Viridian City. On the left side is Antauri who started his journey here in Pallet!"

The crowd cheered, then the announcer continued: "This will be a two against two battle. No one changes his Pokémon. The battle ends when both Pokémon on one side are unable to battle!"

Antauri took his Pokéballs, as did Jason. Both threw them at the same time.

"Ninetales! Houndoom! Go!"

"Mismagius! Alakazam! Show your Powers!"

"And the battle begins!"

"Houndoom and Ninetales, Flamethrower!"

"Dodge!", ordered Antauri.

Both his Pokémon levitated into the air to dodge the strong Fire-Attacks.

"Houndoom use Crunch on Mismagius, Ninetales us Attract on Alakazam!"

Antauri gritted his teeth, then smirked and called: "Alakazam take the Crunch for Mismagius. Mismagius block the Attract!"

Alakazam jumped in front of Mismagius, the Crunch hit his arm. The next moment Mismagius was in front of both of the Pokémon and blocked Attract. Alakazam growled in pain and Antauri ordered: "Now, as long as he's nearby, use Thunder-Punch!" Alakazam started to punch Houndoom in the head, hard. The electric-attack caused Houndoom just more pain. "Mismagius use Energy-Ball on Ninetales!"

"Fool", laughed Jason. "Flamethrower!"

The fire-attack burned the Energy-Ball away like it was nothing and Antauri smirked. "Now Ominous Wind!" The ghost-attack hit the Fire-Type with full force and Ninetales screamed in pain. After the attack died down, the fox tried to get up again, when suddenly Houndoom was thrown against it. Both crashed to the ground and Antauri ordered:

"Mismagius! End it with Thunderbolt! Alakazam! Use Shadow-Ball!"

The attacks combined and hit both Pokémon. After the smoke cleared up, the referee raised his flag and called: "Houndoom and Ninetales are unable to battle. The winner is Antauri with Mismagius and Alakazam!"

* * *

><p>"Well Gibson?", asked Nova growling.<p>

The blue monkey heard a scared whimper from Leafeon and growled at the yellow furred female: "Stop growling and threatening or I won't explain anything."

"Why should I?", asked Nova. "Scared?"

"Me, yes, but I can stand it. Leafeon not…dammit she is completely out of it!"

Nova winced back at his scream and Gibson reached back to pet Leafeon for comfort. The grass-type pressed herself against her trainer in fear. For the moment Gibson didn't care that Nova was there and turned away from her to give his partner a comforting hug. He knew he risked being punched by her, but Leafeon came first. Ever since he'd gotten her he'd vowed to himself that his Pokémon would come first.

"Gibson!"

Gibson ignored Nova and continued to calm Leafeon down. He heard how her hand transformed into a fist and tensed, ready to be punched through the robot's armour.

"Boom-Boom-AH!"

Gibson spun around and gasped in shock. Nova was floating in mid-air. Bright blue psychical energy surrounded her. "Gibson what the hell!" _"That's not him",_ answered a new voice and Espeon appeared form the shadows. "Espeon I thought you are in Antauri's room", said Gibson. She smiled slightly, however anger burned in her eyes.

_"I came after I felt Leafeon panicking because of a certain _someone_!" _The scientist didn't like the way she said the last word. _"Listen",_ growled the light-pink feline at Nova. _"No one dares to scare, freak out, hurt or threaten my little sis, not as long as I'm here!"_ Nova nodded. Gibson saw sweat dripping down her forehead. Espeon sat her down and continued: _"As for a few of your questions. Yes, Pokémon are real. Yes, Leafeon and I are really Pokémon. Yes, Leafeon is Gibson's first Pokémon, partner and best friend and yes, the same goes for Antauri and me."_

Nova stared at her, then did what every normal person would do. Her tail dropped, her hands transformed back and she fainted.

* * *

><p>Nervously Antauri played with a strand of his hair. He sat atop the roof of the house of Ash's mother, waiting for her son to arrive. Suddenly a shadow flashed over him. He looked up and couldn't help but grin. A Staraptor flew over the house, circling down to land. Smirking Antauri looked down into the garden and called: "Honchkrow! Up for a little flight?"<p>

The Dark-Flying-Type flew up immediately and Antauri jumped on its back. Together they flew up to the Staraptor. Coming to the same high as the flying-normal-type was, Antauri saw the reason why he was here. It was a fourteen years old boy with black hair and auburn eyes.

"Hey Antauri", called the boy. "Good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Ash!", called Antauri back.

"So what's the problem?", asked Ash when the two birds flew next to each other.

"Didn't Arceus tell you yet?"

"Nah, he's in enough trouble."

"What trouble?"

"Someone is constantly trying to steal the Jewel of Life from him. Whoever it is always almost manages it, though Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf are trying to help Arceus."

Antauri narrowed his eyes, then asked: "Ash, isn't the Power of the Jewel of Life similar to the part of our aura we use to do the world-travel?"

"Yes, why?"

Locking eyes with the younger boy he answered: "Because I fear our problems are connected stronger than we all thought."

* * *

><p>Nova groaned when she regained consciousness. Then she sat up quickly. She was in her room. Sighing in relief she thought; <em>Alright, it was all just a dream. Antauri is okay, Pokémon do not exist and I didn't faint because I got to know all that. <em>

_"Actually all of that is true"_, argued a female voice. Nova spun around and backed off with a screech, falling out of the bed in process. The light-pink feline chuckled amused, then said: _"Honestly Nova, I'm truly sorry that my way to act caused you to faint. But…threatening and scaring the ones I love shouldn't be something you do."_

"How…how can I understand you?"

It laughed and explained: _"I'm quite sure you didn't meet my form of the Eeveelution yet in the game, however I'm y psychic-type. Normally every psychic-type can communicate with his or her trainer in their thoughts. Only psychic-types with a very high mental and psychic ability manage to transfer their thoughts to others as well. Well, Psychic-Types, Aura-Pokémon and Legendries."_

Nova tried to not shake in fear, however couldn't supress her shivers. This small cat-like creature had levitated her into the air like nothing. Like…

"Antauri", whispered Nova.

_"What's with him?",_ asked the feline.

"You said he is your partner. What did you mean by that?"

_"Exactly what I said. He is my partner and best friend. I was his first Pokémon."_

"But…but Pokémon are just in that game!"

_"Are they? Then I guess you are just hallucinating and Antauri has been here the past few days."_

"WHAT?"

The feline sighed deeply and explained: _"Four days ago a silent alarm went off. Gibson, Leafeon, Antauri and I took care of it. Normally we are mostly left behind, however Antauri instructed Gibson to take Leafeon with him. And it was good he did since we had to fight a Gengar."_

Her eyes widening Nova gasped out: "That's a fully evolved Ghost-Type."

_"Yeah. Boy that was a hard fight. I guess you know that Gengars are weak to Psychic attacks since they are half Poison-Types. However that one had a pendant on the arm that would've blocked my attacks in a way as if Gengar would be a Dark-Type. Well, we won none-the-less and then Antauri took Gengar back into my home-world. He went with it to get information on why a Gengar showed up here. He isn't back yet."_

Nova was silent, then asked: "So…everything in that game is true?"

"It indeed is", answered a new voice. Spinning around she saw Gibson walking in, Leafeon following closely. "That is also the reason Antauri and I despise it. We know what it means to really train Pokémon. I don't want to make the game look worse than it is but…the real feeling of training your Pokémon, battle with them, become friends with them and watch them evolve and become stronger…isn't something that can be copied by a game."

Leafeon purred loudly at this and he petted her head.

"But how…I mean you…"

Nova didn't know what to say, however Gibson seemed to have understand what she meant and answered: "It was five months ago. When Antauri and I disappeared for three months. We told you we managed to escape those guys which monkey-napped us. That was not a lie, however also not the whole truth. We did manage to escape, however because the generator-core of their head-quarter blew up. Antauri and I both black out and woke up in a completely different place…

_Flashback_

_With a groan Gibson opened his eyes, to see a blue sky and fluffy white clouds. Slowly he sat up and rubbed his head. _

_"What with all the neutrons in the universe did just happen?", wondered the scientist. _

_"I would like to know this as well." Gibson's head shot up at the familiar voice, however instead of a silver-monkey, he saw a boy around the age of seventeen. He had waist-long silver hair with black streaks and looked back out of calm blue eyes. He wore nothing more than black pants and a white shirt. _

_"An-Antauri is that you?" _

_The boy smiled and answered: "It's good you finally woke up my friend. I began to become worried." _

_Gibson was just confused now, then something flashed through his mind. If Antauri was human then… He looked down at himself and his eyes widened. He'd turned human as well. He wore black pants and a blue shirt. Then he took a bit of his new hair between his fingers. It was from the same deep blue his fur had been. Suddenly he was tackled to the ground by Antauri and the next moment something brown shot over their heads. Gibson saw it was some kind of bird. It fled from…an enormous bee with drills that looked like his own. "_

_BE-BEEDRILL!", called the animal. _

_Gibson's heart skipped a beat when it shot a bright yellow beam at the bird. _

_"Pidgey!", screamed the bird in fear and in the last second it managed to disappeared between the trees. _

_Gibson took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then he looked at the former silver monkey. _

_Antauri looked back and then the scientist screamed: __**"Antauri where the hell are we?"**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, took me a while, but I got the next chapter. And surprise, it's Sparky's turn to do the disclaimer.**

**Sprx: Don't call me that!**

**I could also call you Spar-**

**Sprx: STOP! Okay, call me Sparky but not that.**

**Gibson: Not what?**

**Sp-**

**Sprx: NO! ANYTHING, ANYTHING BUT DON'T TELL HIM THAT!**

**Mhhh, alirght you clean up my room and Hal's lab.**

**Sprx: WHAT? AND whoes lab?**

**Grrr, yes my room and...who the F*** except for a certain blue-furred, cybernetic, black-eyed, monkey has a lab?**

**Sprx: I have to clean up Gibson's lab? WHAT? Do you knwo how it looks like in there?**

**It's always clean...except when Otto walked in, what happened an hour ago.**

**Gibson: WHAT? _(runs off)_**

**Common Sprx, do the disclaimer, then you can help Hal by cleaning up his lab.**

**Sprx: How did you even get him to allow you to call him hell?**

**I like the name and i have my ways of begging, now go on.**

**Sprx: _(sigh)_ Neither SRMTHFG nor Pokémon does belong to EvA.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>"Stay here!"<strong>

Side by side Antauri, Ash, Gallade, Pikachu and Riolu ran after a black figure.

"He's too fast", gasped Ash.

"Oh no he isn't", growled Antauri and sped up.

They just couldn't let this guy get away with it. They couldn't. Since two weeks now Antauri knew about the person who tried to steal the jewel of life. Today he seemed to finally manage it. Arceus would've joined them, however was too weak after being forcefully separated from five of his plates. Antauri was forced out of his thoughts when a Shadow-Ball almost hit it.

_"So he has a Pokémon"_, growled Gallade next to him.

"It seems so", answered Antauri.

They continued to run after the thief through the seemingly endless hallways in the mountain of the Michina ruins. After what seemed like an hour, there was a sudden explosion and Antauri and Gallade got thrown back by the shock-wave.

_"What…was that?",_ asked the psychic-fight-type.

"I have a bad guess", answered Antauri, struggled to his legs and ran on once more. Skidding to a stop, he couldn't supress the growl that worked its way up his throat. The next ten meters of the hallway were glowing green, combined with occasional black lightning. He heard how Gallade gasped for air, then he asked: _"Master what… ?"_

"The thief opened a portal Gallade", answered Antauri with clenched fists. "He could be in any world by now."

_"But that means…" _

"We failed", ended Antauri with a nod and a deep sigh. "He got away with the jewel of life."

_-a few minutes later-_

"I'm so sorry Arceus."

The big Pokémon weakly glanced down at the two human and three Pokémon in front of him.

**"You…did your very best",** argued he. **"You couldn't have done more."**

_"We could've caught him",_ argued Gallade silently.

_"Probably"_, cut a soft voice in. Everyone looked up when Mesprit floated over to them, leaving the other two, Darkrai and Cresselia to tend the wounds Arceus had received while he'd been separated from the jewel._ "But you can't change what happened. We all are sad, but you can't give up now. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina are searching through every time and world. We will find him."_

She smiled and Antauri couldn't help but smile back. Then he turned to Ash and Arceus and said: "If you two agree, I would want to return home with my Pokémon and Gibson's. I do not feel good with leaving them and I do not want to be separated from the team much longer."

Arceus nodded his head slowly and Antauri saw what an effort it was for the once so glorious god.

**"Do as you please my friend",** said Arceus. **"We call if we need you."**

"Good Luck Antauri."

"Thanks Ash, you too. And you, take good care Arceus."

Antauri bowed shortly, then ran off, Gallade following close behind.

"You know I have to call you back now. Honchkrow can't carry both of us."

Gallade nodded and while he called the Flying-Dark-Type out, his other friend disappeared in his ball. Honchkrow looked at him expectantly.

"We have to get back to Pallet Town to gather the others and Gibson's Pokémon", explained Antauri while he climbed onto the birds back. The Pokémon spread his wings immediately. The flight from Sinnoh to Kanto was long and a welcome challenge for the Pokémon. The next moment they were in the air already and Honchkrow headed towards the Kanto Region.

* * *

><p>Gibson shook his head at the fact that his team was still playing the game. They'd come far already, he had to agree to that, however they just saw their Pokémon as things. Fighting-machines.<p>

_Probably what they would see in the silver monkey if it wasn't for Antauri's soul,_ thought the scientist with a sigh. He shook his head once more and was about to return to his room, when the screen started to blink and the head of a man appeared.

**"HEY!",** screamed Sprx, Otto and Chiro.

After a few days Nova had understood why he and Antauri couldn't stand the game and when she grew closer with Espeon, she started to develop the same dislike for the game. She just sighed and shook her head in the same manner Gibson had done it a few seconds before.

"This is a message to everyone who owns the game I created", said the man. "In two hours I'm selling a limited number of great upgrades for the game. Come to the Main-Square when you want to buy one."

The screen faded to black and then the game continued.

"Have you heard that", asked Otto excitedly.

"Yeah, that's so cool", agreed Chiro.

Nova stood up and walked up to Gibson. "Did I really act the same as them once?" Smirking slightly Gibson nodded, then frowned. Something about this man made him feel uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?", asked Nova.

Gibson frowned once more, then answered: "Something about that guy doesn't feel right. I wish Antauri was here. He'd immediately know what was wrong."

Nova shrugged, then screeched and pulled Gibson behind her chair. Sprx, Otto and Chiro raced to their tubes and left the robot.

"Thanks", breathed Gibson. "They could've run me over."

"I know." She was silent for a while, then said: "If you don't feel good about that guy, then better take Leafeon and Espeon with you."

Gibson nodded and went to get the two Eeveelutions. The moment he stepped out of his tube, they stood in front of him, their balls in their mouths.

"You were in my head again?", asked Gibson.

Espeon blushed and nodded, then she explained: _"I'm just so used from Antauri that I just get to know what's going on through him." _

Nodding in understanding Gibson took the balls and recalled both Pokémon. He took a bag and put the balls in there, then he left the robot as well and ran to the Main Square. It truly wasn't that hard to find the team from the air. It was hard to reach them, considering all the people who wanted the new updates. After what seemed like forever he finally managed to land with the team and Sprx asked: "Brainiac why are you here? I thought you don't like the game." Gibson shrugged and answered: "I felt lonely alone in the robot." The next moment he was hugged to death by Otto and coughed: "Ot-Otto, stop. I-I-I ca-can't brea-breathe!"

The green monkey let go, then a man stepped onto the stage. Gibson's fur immediately stood on end.

"Greetings citizens of Shugazoom", called the man. "I'm Jonathan Jake, but call me John. And I'm sure you know why you are here…"

"For updates", called the crowd and Gibson covered his ears at the noise. Nova did the same while the other three joined into the cheer.

"Right! Now, I want to present you something special. I only have it one time and will combine it with the main-server. The first one-hundred that get the new Disc get it!"

Again the crowd cheered and then the man held something into the air. Gibson jerked backwards and ran into the legs of a teen.

"Hey watch it!"

"S-Sorry", stuttered Gibson while he still stared at the man in shock.

_"Hal what is it?",_ asked Espeon.

_I…I…it…this man. He…he has…_, Gibson wasn't even able to think the answer and thought; _l-look through my eyes._

Espeon seemingly did so, since she screeched mentally: _"NO!"_

Gibson winced at this and Nova asked: "Gibson what's wrong?"

He shook his head and stuttered: "T-that Sphere is n-no machine."

"What?"

"That's…the…je-jew-jewel of…life!"

"The what?"

"It…"

Gibson wasn't able to finish the sentence, since John spoke once again.

"I'm now going to put the device into the main-server."

The crowd cheered and Espeon shouted in Gibson's head: _"Do something!"_

Gibson was frozen in place. What was he supposed to do? John opened the hatch. He raised his hand and-

_-a silver flash sped over the stage he was on and snatched the jewel of life away._

Gibson's heart stopped beating for a second and relief washed over him. Everyone stared in amazement to the blue coated person who'd stolen the jewel. It spun around and the crowd gasped.

"Antauri!", screamed Chiro in shock.

The silver monkey stared at the teen shortly, then gazed back to John and asked: "Tell me one thing. Why? Why did you do _that_ and have _him_ suffer?"

John narrowed his eyes and said: "I remember to have seen many persons here, however not you."

A smirk crossed Antauri's features and he stated: "Well I didn't quite look like myself there."

"Antauri give that thing back to him", ordered Chiro.

Gibson gulped.

Antauri always obeyed orders.

The silver monkey raised the hand he held the Jewel of Life with and asked: "Why should I?"

"It's his!"

"His", hissed the silver monkey "His? He stole it from someone who needs this jewel to survive!"

Gulping Gibson thought; _He really stole it? He really is threatening Arceus life?_

* * *

><p>Antauri curled his tail nervously. Everything in him told him to obey Chiro's order and give the Jewel back, but that would mean causing Arceus to die and most likely taking the Pokémon world with him. Is that what Arceus always feels?, wondered the silver monkey. To hold the chance to destroy or safe a world in a matter of seconds in your very own hands. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and softly said: "I'm sorry Chiro, but I can't."<p>

The teen stared at him wide-eyed, as did almost every one of the city.

"Antauri!", growled the teen. "You give it back or else…"

Antauri gulped, then he saw something.

He ducked down and the next moment a Shadow-Ball shot over his head.

Looking down he gulped once more.

A Gengar floated in front of the man.

The crowd awed and the man called: "That's what my new update would allow. For these creatures to become real."

The crowd awed and Antauri growled loudly.

"You won't get away with that!"

"I already have!"

Antauri growled louder, then grabbed one of his Pokéballs and threw it.

"Gallade Leaf-Blade and Close-Combat!"

The white and green fighter appeared and charged at Gengar. The ghost-poison-type was stunned and the combined attacks hit with full force.

"To become real", spat Antauri angrily. "You are worse than Team Rocket. Pokémon are real and they have feelings. Feelings which should be respected by the trainers."

"You're a fool if you think looking after ones feelings makes them stronger."

Now Antauri couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face and he happily growled: "It looks like Gallade is proving you wrong."

The man looked to the Pokémon and screamed.

Gallade was literally beating the sh*t out of Gengar.

"Gengar defend yourself with Shadow-Punch!"

Antauri crunched his teeth. Getting away uninjured now was hard, but not impossible.

"Dodge!"

"Fool! Shadow-Punch can't be dodged!"

"Psycho-Cut!"

Gallade stepped side, however the attack still moved to hit. Fast the white and green Pokémon raised its arms and Psycho-Cut blocked the attack.

"WHAT?"

"Gallade use Razor Wind!"

_With pleasure Master_, thought Gallade and shot the attack at Gengar.

It hit with full force and the violet Pokémon fell to the ground.

Antauri recalled Gallade and grabbed another ball.

"It was an honour to fight you, however I have a friend to safe."

He threw the ball and jumped down from the roof. Everyone screamed, but halfway down a flash of dark-blue and Honchkrow caught him. The crowd awed, but the next moment Honchkrow had to dodge Chiro's Monkey-Fu. Antauri got thrown down and just hung onto the flying types claws in fear of falling off.

"Honchkrow dive!", called the silver monkey and let go.

He did a back-flip, to dodge Sprx Magna-Tingler-Blast, then Honchkrow caught him once more and flew high up again.

To not lose it, he put the Jewel of Life into his bag, where all of his Pokéballs were. 7

_I hope I can explain myself to Chiro soon_, thought the silver monkey while Honchkrow headed for the Savage Lands.


	9. Chapter 8

**This time Nova is allowed to do the disclaimer.**

**Nova: Thanks for letting me doing that...and for being the only one who got behind...you know what.**

**Chiro: (from his vid-game with Sprx) Who knows what?**

**Nothing Chiro, absolutely nothing. Nova?**

**Nova: Yes, Neither SRMTHFG nor Pokémon belongs to EvA.**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Nova gasped hard while the team chased after the big crow Antauri was flying on. She only got half of what was happening.<p>

_Why would Antauri disobey an order from Chiro? He always follows orders. And what the hell was about the strange argument Antauri and this John-guy had. Who did he almost kill? Who does Antauri need to safe and what's it with this jewel of life?_

Shaking her head Nova concentrated on following the bird. They came closer and closer by forcing their rocket-packs to their limits.

"Prepare your attacks!", shouted Chiro.

Gulping hard Nova activated her fists and concentrated.

"NOW! MONKEY-FU!"

"FLAME-FIST-FURY!"

"MAGNA-TINGLER-BLAST!"

"SCRITCH-SCRATCH-DOOM-THROWER!"

The attacks shot forward and hit the bird straight in the chest. A horrified screech reached them. "HOOOOOONCH!" Nova shivered when the bird started to fall, leaving a trail of smoke behind. "I hope Antauri and this bird are alright", whispered Otto. Nova nodded and saw how Chiro shivered a bit. "Ch-Chiro?" "I…I never thought that would happen one day", answered the teen softly. Sadness lay thick in his voice.

_Oh Chiro_, thought Nova. _It wasn't easy for any of us._

They landed near the place the bird had fallen and closed towards it. When they were close they froze. They had expected silence, painful screams or groans, however what they heard was…laughter. "WTF", exclaimed Sprx and burst forward. The team followed and Nova froze. In the middle of a stone circle lay the bird, laughing its tail off. Its eyes were closed and it lay flat on the back, no sign of their attacks on its chest.

"H-h-h-honch—kr-kr-krow!", laughed the bird loudly.

"What the…"

Chiro ran forward and the bird spotted them. It didn't struggle away, it just started to laugh harder. Suddenly a few stones nearby rumbled and then something silver burst out of it. At first Nova thought it was Antauri, but then she gasped. All she saw was the blurry form of a silvery monkey.

"What the hell is that?", asked Chiro.

The next moment the glowing stopped and the silver faded away. Collapsing onto its knees the newly revealed creature burst out in laughter as well. Its lower body was blue, with white on the wrists, feet and head, which had an onion-like shape and large ears. "Me-me-medi!", laughed the creature. Nova just stared. It was familiar to her, she just couldn't pinpoint why.

"A Meditite?", asked Otto in disbelieve.

"A what?"

"A Pokémon."

"WHAT?"

_"Correct." _

Everyone stared at the Pokémon, who stared back with in laughter shining eyes.

_"What? Never had a Psychic-Type talking to you in your heads?"_

Nova gulped. She knew from Espeon that she could do that, but she'd said it was rare.

_"It is rare",_ said Meditite. _"Only two others and I are able to. At least from his collection."_

"Uh…his", asked Otto.

Meditite raised an eyebrow and said: _"Honestly who where you just chasing…okay who did I want you believe to chase."_

"Antauri", answered Nova immediately.

Meditite smirked, then called: _"Honchkrow how about we return to our trainer and make sure he'll get the jewel of life back to Arceus safely?"_

The next moment the bird, Honchkrow, shot up and spread his wings.

"Honch-Honchkrow!"

Meditite smirked at that and said: _"Sure we'll be fast. See if you can be faster than usual."_

The next moment Honchkrow flew up and circled a few times.

Meditite bowed shortly and stated: _"It was a pleasure to meet you all, but we'll take our leave and return to Antauri."_

With that Honchkrow shot down and in less than a second it flew up again, Meditite on its back.

Nova stared after them, then she realised something.

**"Where is Gibson?"**

* * *

><p>Antauri took silent breath while he waited for Meditite and Honchkrow to return. The moment they did, he would immediately had to open a portal because the HyperForce would be back soon. Glancing at his back he allowed himself a soft sigh, immediately regretting it. He dived deeper into the shadows when the head of the Pokémon that was nearby shot towards the sound. It was an Absol, similar to his own, however his was a bit smaller, thinner and its fur was brighter. After a while the Absol turned away and continued in searching him. Antauri silently let his breath flow out and he closed his eyes. Sending out his aura he searched for any signs of his two companions. He didn't find them they were too far away, but he sensed something else.<p>

A shocked hiss escaped him and his eyes shot open.

Darting out of the shadows he ran on.

Faster than they could look he darted past a Sviper and a Yanmega and dashed up to a corner.

He hid in the shadows, then lunged forward and pulled the one who was about to be spotted by Gengar into the Shadows. Covering his mouth Antauri made sure he wouldn't scream. The moment Gengar had passed, he hissed: "Gibson what is that supposed to mean! You almost ran into Gengar!"

He pulled his hand away, the next moment Gibson hugged him and whispered: "Oh god Antauri I missed you soooo much. You're my brother and I don't like worrying about you!"

A smile crawled across the silver monkey's features and he hugged his brother back.

"I missed you too Gibson. And I'm sorry I didn't come back earlier. The only reason I did come back was because this guy, finally managed to steal the jewel of life. He'd tried it since long, even before I came there."

Gibson gulped at that, then asked: "Who did you send with Honchkrow?"

"Meditite. She's the only Psychic-Type with the right size I have at the moment", answered Antauri, then he pulled something out of his bag. It was a shoulder-belt with many Pokéballs.

"Here, I thought you might need them."

He handed it Gibson.

"Are those…", asked the blue monkey in awe.

"All of them, well, all except for Leafeon."

"Come to speak of Eeveelutions", exclaimed the blue monkey and Antauri silenced him with a glare. The blue monkey smiled in apology and continued more silent: "Here." He handed Antauri a ball from his bag and immediately someone connected with his thoughts. Happiness surrounded his mind and he smiled.

_It's good to be with you again as well Espeon, _thought the silver monkey.

He felt Espeon's mental purr when she answered: _"I missed you Antauri." _

_I missed you too my friend_, thought Antauri, then he turned to Gibson, who smiled. "Thank you Hal, really, thank you." The blue monkey just smiled, then he said: "I know how much she missed and figured you would miss her as much. I know I would miss Leafeon deeply." Antauri smiled at his brother and hugged him once more. When they broke apart the blue monkey whispered: "Since we have to wait a while, why are you wearing a coat?"

Smirking Antauri said: "It was a farewell-present from Ash. He said the coat would cover my Aura. Only people who really know my aura would be able to feel it clearly in that way."

The blue monkey nodded and said: "Antauri…Nova knows."

"Pardon?"

"She knows, she knows about everything. She walked in on Leafeon when she trained with Leaf-Blade in my room. Then she confronted me and fainted because Espeon scaring her to death since she'd threatened Leafeon. She knows…and after a few days she understood."

Nodding the silver monkey allowed his brothers words to sink in. It took Nova a few days to understand in her situation. How much longer will it take the other three in this situation? _"We will see, won't we?",_ thought Espeon to him. Antauri nodded slightly, then leaned back and closed his eyes. Sending out his Aura once more, relief washed over him. Meditite and Honchkrow were closing. They finally were within the reach of his aura.

_- a few minutes later-_

Taking a deep breath, Antauri jumped down from the roof and tried to land on Honchkrow's back. However Shadow-Ball hit him and he got thrown onto the stage. Groaning he pushed himself up and glared at John. The man grinned and said: "You know, let's make it interesting. I ask you for a six-against-six battle. Pokémon can be switched."

Knowing he wouldn't get around this, Antauri nodded his head. The crowd gasped and both took a stand.

"Absol go!"

John's Absol appeared and smirking Antauri threw his Pokéball.

"Absol show them your strength."

His own Dark-Type appeared and growled at the other Absol. Both took a fighting-stance, then John already ordered: "Absol use Razor Wind!"

"Dodge!"

Antauri's Absol gracefully moved to the side and the Razor-Wing missed.

"Use Shadow-Claw!", ordered Antauri.

Absol raced forward and John ordered: "Stop it with Shadow-Ball!"

"Destroy it with Shadow-Claw."

The two Ghost-Type Attacks met and exploded.

"Absol Razor-Wind now!"

The attack shot out of the smoke that was hiding Antauri's Absol and hit straight.

Grunting the opponent barely managed to stand and John ordered: "Alright Absol use Shadow-Ball again!"

Antauri shook his head and called: "Absol use the smoke to dodge the Shadow-Ball, then end it with Giga-Impact!"

"What?"

"Seems my Absol is trained better than yours."

The next moment Absol shot out of the smoke, surrounded by orange-pink glowing.

It hit the other Absol hard and it broke down.

Absol retreated to Antauri's side and growling John called his defeated Pokémon back.

Antauri petted Absol, thanking him for the fight.

He nodded smiling and then was called back as well. John called his Gengar out. Antauri threw his next Pokéball. "Gardevoir I need your assistance!" His Gardevoir appeared and took a soft battle-stance. John laughed and sneered: "Really, Psychic against ghost?" "Gengar is half a poison-type, so weak against Psychic-Attacks", argued Antauri. "

Gardevoir use Psybeam!"

The beam shot towards Gengar in a matter of seconds and the Ghost-Type barely managed to dodge.

"Gengar answer with a Shadow-Punch!"

"Gardevoir use Energy-Ball!"

The attacks collided and Antauri ordered: "Magical-Leaf, now!"

The green glowing leaves shot towards Gengar and the attack hit.

Gengar groaned in pain.

He still wasn't fully recovered from the damage Gallade had done.

"Now, Psybeam once again!"

The attack hit straight and Gengar fell.

The crowd awed at the fact that Antauri had beaten two of John's Pokémon without losing one of his. "Raichu go!" Pikachu's evolved for appeared on the stage and Antauri once again recalled his Pokémon. "Metang I count on you!" The Psychic-Steel-Type appeared and growled at Raichu.

"Raichu let's end this quick. Use Thunder!"

Raising an eyebrow Antauri simply ordered: "Send it away with Psychic."

The attack missed by many meters and the silver monkey went on: "Earthquake. Let's end this battle fast."

Metang rammed his arms into the ground and it started to shake uncontrollable.

Raichu screamed and fell.

"Flash-Canon, now!"

A bright white beam emerged from Metang's arms and hit the on the ground lying electric type.

It fainted soon. Growling John called his Pokémon back and Antauri did the same. Then the silver monkey called: "Honchkrow, up for a battle?" The bird landed in front of him the next second and Meditite was returned into her ball. "Yanmega go!"

The green Pokémon came towards them and he ordered: "Yanmega use Night-Slash!"

"Honchkrow dodge and counter with Sky-Attack!"

Circling upwards Honchkrow dodge the Night-Slash and got engulfed by white energy.

Then he dived down and headed straight for Yanmega.

"Dodge and Ancient-Power!", shouted John.

The last second Yanmega managed to dodge and the Rock-Attack hit Honchkrow hard.

It screamed and lost quite much high.

Antauri gritted his teeth and thought; _I need to be more careful. Honchkrow is still exhaust from the flight._

"Honchkrow use Dark-Pulse!"

The black and violet beam shot to Yanmega, who simply dodged and attacked back with Night-Slash.

Again Honchkrow was hit and just barely managed to not crash down.

Hovering a meter above the ground, it gasped hard.

"Honchkrow are you alright?", asked Antauri worriedly.

Honchkrow nodded.

"So you want to go on?"

The Pokémon nodded once more and Antauri took a deep breath.

Suddenly he felt it.

Yanmega headed towards them, ready to end it with Ancient Power.

"Calm", said Antauri. "Let it come closer."

Honchkrow complied, thought Antauri saw his tail waving in nervousness.

"Trust me."

They waited. Yanmega came closer and closer.

Just a few more heartbeats and…

"Fly up and directly over it, then Hyper-Beam!"

Immediately Honchkrow shot upwards and prepared a Hyper-Beam.

The attack shot down and hit Yanmega's back.

The bug-flying-type screamed in pain when it fainted and Honchkrow landed next to Antauri, panting heavily.

"You did a great job Honchkrow", praised Antauri and carefully petted Honchkrow's wing.

The Flying-Dark-Type nodded thankfully and Antauri recalled him. "Two more fights", whispered Antauri while he debated on which Pokémon to choose. John still had his Sviper and a Pokémon Antauri didn't know. _For the last fight, I will use Espeon_, thought Antauri. _No matter what Pokémon he's choosing. But now… _

"Sviper GO!"

Instinctive Antauri's hand flew to a certain Pokéball, however he pulled it back. It wasn't the right moment now. _"Please",_ sounded a mental voice in his head. "_I finally want to fight." You know I can't make my point when I use you now. "Please, I will speak to them and tell them I asked you to catch me."_ Antauri hesitated, then followed the plead and took the ball. Taking a deep breath he raised his arm and threw it.

"Come out old friend!"

In a glowing light a white and red, jet-like, floating Pokémon appeared.

John paled and asked: "A Latias? How can you have a Latias?"

_"I decided by myself to join him",_ answered Latias with a smile. _"I wanted to finally travel and by binding myself to a trainer I could do that without fearing to be caught. And the trainer I chose had to be bright-hearted and good."_

She smiled at Antauri, who smiled back.

"Alright…Latias use Dragon-Pulse!"

Immediately the legendary charged up Dragon-Pulse and the attack went off.

Sviper tried to dodge, however was to slow and got hit.

"End it with Mist-Ball!"

Latias used her signature move and after the attack hit, Sviper fainted.

_"Yeah! thanks for allowing me to fight Antauri. It was fun." _

Smiling Antauri answered: "As long as you are happy Latias. I try to give you as much freedom as possible."

_"And I'm thankful for that."_

"Okay now it's on", growled John. "Dragonite end this!" The orange Pokémon appeared and Antauri growled: "A pseudo-legendary." _"Nothing I can't handle",_ argued Latias. Shaking his head Antauri thought; _Sorry Espeon, it seems Latias will stay in the battle. "Alright"_, thought the Psychic-Type calmly, however Antauri found a tinge of sadness in her voice. _I promise you can fight soon._ Then he concentrated on the battle.

Latias was dodging waves of Thunder-Attacks.

"Latias use Psychic to block Thunder!"

Latias eyes started to glow and then the Thunder stopped in mid-air.

"Direct it back to Dragonite!"

Latias nodded and did so.

Dragonite screamed when its own attack hit and fast Antauri ordered: "Now use Dragon-Pulse!"

The beam shot to Dragonite, but the orange Pokémon flew high into the air to dodge.

It threw an Aqua-Tail at Latias, who dodge as well.

_"Antauri?" _

_Yes_, thought the silver monkey and leaped onto Latias back.

She shot towards Dragonite and Antauri ordered; _Use Areal Ace! _

_"Gladly!"_

The attack hit and while Dragonite tried to recover, Antauri ordered; _Now another Dragon Pulse, use your full Power. _

_"F-Full Power? Antauri I can't control it anymore then." _

_Yes you can, believe! _

_"Yes believe_", joined Espeon in. _"You can do it Latias."_

She gulped, then charged up the Dragon-Pulse.

The beam was three times larger and much faster than the first one.

It radiated with pure power.

Dragonite screamed when it was hit and fell down.

_"I did it",_ thought Latias in awe and did a back-flip in the air.

Antauri clung to her and asked; _Could you wait with that until I'm not on your back anymore?_

_"Sorry",_ answered Latias blushing and they landed softly on the ground.

Petting Latias one final time, he called her back and turned away from John, who glared at him angrily.

Suddenly the man lunged forward. Antauri spun around, but too late. He was pinned against a machine, electricity flew through him and he screamed in pain. "Where is the jewel?" Smirking in his pain he weakly growled: "Do…you really think…I would be stupid enough…to take it with me…now? It's safe. Safe from you."

* * *

><p><strong>I will start to do this on the end of every chapter. Here i will list every Pokémon Antauri and Gibson have used in battles yet. Of course the list will become longer with more chapters.<strong>

**Antauri:**

**Espeon**  
><strong>Gallade<strong>  
><strong>Gardevoir<strong>  
><strong>Honchkrow<strong>  
><strong>Mismagius<strong>  
><strong>Alakazam<strong>  
><strong>Absol<strong>  
><strong>Metang<strong>  
><strong>Latias<strong>

**Gibson:**

**Leafeon**

_**(kinda poor with Gibby, but now that he has his other Pokémon with him, it will become more)**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Next Chapter is up and...Antauri I'm sorry!**

**Antauri: I beg you pardon? What for?**

**Chiro: Hey Antauri, what's going on here.**

**Antauri: I have no idea. She burst out in tears and apologized to me, for absolutely no reason!**

**I-I' sorry Antauri...it...it w-was just for sus-suspense and...**

**Antauri: Oh no you didn't! What's going to happen to me?**

**Chiro: Antauri?**

**Antauri: Everytime something happens to me in her stories she apologizes afterwards. I can just fear what is bad enough to apologize now.**

**Chiro: EvA?**

**_(cries and runs off)_ I'm sorry!**

**Antauri: ...I...I didn't mean to chase her off...**

**Chiro: Neither did I.**

**Antauri: Let's do the disclaimer and follow her.**

**Chiro: Alright. SRMTHFG doesn't belong to EvA.**

**Antauri: Neither does Pokémon.**

**Chiro: R&R _(runs after me with Antauri)_**

* * *

><p>The team needed a bit of time to get back to the city, however managed it. When they reached the main-square, they landed on the stage, ready to fight their second in command, when they saw it. Antauri was chained to the machine through wires. His eyes were halfway closed. It looked like he was in a daze. Suddenly he screamed in pain. Antauri's head shot upwards and his eyes were wide. Electricity ran over and surely also through him. The moment the electricity stopped, his head fell forward once more and he groaned.<p>

"Where is it?", growled John angrily.

The silver monkey weakly raised his head, however the team was surprised. His eyes were clouded in his pain, but he smirked at the man and whispered: "I hate to repeat myself, however I do it. It's safe from you." With that his head fell down once more. His tail followed soon after.

"Antauri", whispered Nova in shock.

John spun to the team and growled: "Maybe you get him to talk!"

Nova winced back. Getting Antauri to talk? Not even when they would threaten to kill him, the silver monkey would talk. She looked at Antauri. The silver monkey's eyes flickered to her shortly, his head raised a bit, then he slumped down once again. Chiro stepped forward and coldly ordered: "Antauri where is that sphere?" The silver monkey didn't react.

"Antauri!"

Still no reaction.

"ANTAURI I ORDER YOU TO ANSWER ME!"

That got a reaction out of the silver monkey. His head snapped up and he stared at Chiro in shock. His mouth opened, but nothing left it. Slowly he started to let his head sink down once more, when John grabbed him at the back of his head. He yanked it upwards and the silver monkey screamed in pain. Nova winced away and surprised he saw how Antauri's eyes widened more while he watched how the man grabbed his bag.

"N-No p-p-please d-don't…", begged the silver monkey weakly. "If they s-see, they won't stop in anything. T-The city…"

John ignored him and threw his back into the air. Tears started to run down his face and Nova gasped. She heard the same sound from everyone else. Dozens of Pokéballs sailed through the air and opened. Everywhere around the stage they appeared. Nova sucked in her breath at the number of strong fighters she saw.

"Oh my god!", exclaimed Otto.

He turned to the silver monkey, who's eyes were fixed on a certain lavender feline, pleading her silently to not do anything now. It didn't work. The moment she saw her beaten and bruised Trainer, she yowled in rage and jumped onto the stage. Everyone backed off and Nova struggled away when her gem started to glow. Espeon growled loudly and Nova screamed when Psychic surrounded her. She heard how Antauri weakly called for the feline to stop her attack, however she was in rage and didn't listen.

Suddenly a white-furred Pokémon with red eyes and black skin jumped to her and growled at the team and John as well.

Her horn started to glow and finally Antauri screamed loudly: "Espeon! Absol! Stop this now!"

Then he glared at the other Pokémon.

"The same goes for the rest of you. STAND BACK!"

The Pokémon on the ground froze and stared at their trainer in surprise. Absol stared at him in shock, but took a step back. Espeon stopped her attack, however turned to her trainer and yowled angrily.

Antauri answered her gaze sternly and then he hissed: "Down from the stage, now."

Nova saw how Espeon's eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly. The yellow monkey guessed she refused to let anyone know about her mental abilities yet. Suddenly Antauri's gaze darkened and he whispered: "Espeon…please…" The next second Espeon was down from the stage. A black cat with yellow rings ran up to her and licked her head worriedly, then the cat directed her red eyes on Antauri. She seemed as torn as most of the Pokémon in the crowd. Suddenly a loud growl reached her ears. She expected a very angry Pokémon, however soon realised it came from Antauri.

He glared at Chiro and hissed: "I do what I believe is right!"

"It isn't right", hissed the teen back. "You stole…that device from…"

"Device", hissed the silver monkey. "You call the Jewel of Life a device?"

"Jewel of Life", asked Otto confused.

John growled and hissed: "Give it to me!"

"How can I give you something I don't have with me", snapped Antauri and groaned when John caused more electricity to run through him. Then he grinned and teased: "Weak."

"What?", exclaimed John.

"I said weak", repeated Antauri.

"I've been hit with lots worse attacks."

"For example?"

"Thunder."

"What?"

"Unbelievable for you? Guess so."

He laughed weakly.

"Antauri have you gone crazy", exclaimed Sprx. "Just give that device to him."

"Never", growled Antauri and then he screamed. Electricity flew through him once again and suddenly someone shouted: "STOP!"

Antauri's eyes widened and he whispered: "No…no…why?" Gibson jumped onto the stage and raised his hand. The device…the Jewel of Life in it.

Antauri gazed at him pained and Gibson whispered: "As…as much as I trust you Antauri. I…I can't watch him hurting you. I'm sorry."

The silver monkey's gaze hardened and he whispered: "You're…leaving h-him to die…and me…"

At this the HyperForce froze.

John snatched the Jewel away and grinned.

"You should've listened to him. No I can get rid of two pests together."

"What does he mean Antauri?", asked Otto.

Antauri raised his head weakly and whispered: "The…Jewel…will increase the machines…po-power."

"And?", asked Sprx.

"Well, look what your friend is attached to."

John put the Jewel into the machine and grinned evilly. Nova saw how Gibson's eyes widened in shock and he tried to say something when Antauri shouted: "Espeon, run!" The feline started back at her trainer and he repeated: "Go, run away, all of you!"

Slowly the Pokémon started to back away and Otto asked: "What's going on?"

"Don't you see?", asked Gibson in pain. "A-Antauri is connected to the ma-machine. With its power increased…"

Gibson's voice broke away and tears started to run down his face.

"…the silver monkey will shut down permanently." Everyone froze at Antauri's defeated voice. His head hung down and he clenched his eyes shut. "…seems like I failed", whispered the silver monkey to himself. "Arceus…forgive me…AHHHHHHH..."

John had activated the machine and Antauri's head shot up. He screamed in agony while his eyes started to glow. His claws activated. Then, all at once, the robotic body shut down. The eyes dulled, the claws deactivated and Antauri limply fell over. Gibson raced forward and tried to free him from the wires.

"Common…common…oh Antauri. That's why you sent Espeon and the others away. So they wouldn't have to witness this. Why can't I get rid of these wires? Why didn't I try harder? Antauri I'm so sorry."

Nova felt tears running down her face while Gibson still tried to free the dead body of the second in command. Suddenly a green glowing erupted from the machine and John laughed. He turned to the HyperForce and sneered: "Thank you, HyperForce. With you keeping your silver friend form giving Arceus the Jewel of Life back, my plan can't be stopped anymore."

Suddenly a blue blur forced him to the ground. Gibson pinned him down and snarled: "Okay, then tell us, what your just so great plan is. Why did Antauri and Arceus have to die?"

The man shook him off and stood up, to be forced back to the ground by two of Antauri's Pokémon. One was the white and green one he'd used before, Gallade, the other one was a blue and black jackal-like creature with red eyes. "A Lucario", murmured Gibson. "How can that be? Antauri only trained Ghost-, Dark- and Psychic-Types."

"_Talk human",_ snarled a male voice and Lucario narrowed his eyes. _"Why did our master have to die?"_

Gallade nodded and scowled at the man.

John answered: "Simple. I want to take over Shugazoom, so I invented a game with the knowledge I had about your homework. This machine will deliver me the power I need for this act. The energy for the machine comes from the battles in the game."

_"Why would anyone continue to play this game",_ argued Lucario.

"They don't have to play!"

_"What?"_

The next moment a stronger light came from the machine and started to engulf a few people. They screamed and Lucario and Gallade backed away in shock. John stood up and sneered: "The people will be sent into the game and are forced to battle!"

Suddenly Espeon leaped onto the stage and mentally shouted: _"NO!"_ Everyone followed her gaze and screamed. Gibson had been hit with such a green light and had fallen onto his knees. _"No",_ exclaimed Espeon once again. Her red gem started to glow and Nova knew she tried to pull Gibson out of the light. _"Not another one",_ thought the feline. _"Not another friend of mine. This monster got Antauri. I will not let my sister feel the same loss!"_

Espeon closed her eyes and the glowing became stronger. She grunted in pain and the psychic-energy around Gibson was quite strong, however he was still grounded in place and the light became stronger.

_"Gallade you have to help her"_, exclaimed Lucario and jumped away. _"I gather the others!"_

"O-Others?", asked Sprx while he stared at his blue furred brother in shock.

Gibson raised his head and gasped: "The…other P-Pokémon Antauri t-trained."

The team gasped and Chiro exclaimed: "Pokémon aren't real." The next moment the psychic hold around Gibson weakened Nova screamed in shock when Gallade pinned the boy down.

* * *

><p>Growling Gallade pinned the black haired boy down. He had no right to talk like that. He'd just watched while his Master had died because of that machine. The psychic-fighting type knew that his mental powers weren't as strong as Espeon's, Meditite's, Latias' or Lucario's, but he tried to make the boy understand his message. Pushing all of his mental ability out of him and to the boy, he snarled: <em>"Listen you fool. Pokémon do exist. We all are as real as you and your little furred lookalike Chimchars. And because of you and your disability to trust someone you know for so long more than a man you never really met, our master died and now your world and our world are doomed."<em>

The boy winced back, so he guessed he'd managed it. Suddenly his vision started to blur and Gallade let go of the boy to touch his face.

He was crying.

_Get a hold of yourself_, thought the Pokémon and shook his head. _You're a warrior, warriors don't cry. _

_"Gallade stop that and help me!"_

Espeon's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he spun to the feline. She was flat on her stomach and grunted while she tried to keep her hold on Gibson. Gallade immediately took action and closed his eyes. Psychic wasn't one of his real attacks, however he used it more as a special ability. Connecting his Powers with Espeon's, he heard how the feline breathed out. Then they both pulled. Sadly they weren't able to get Gibson free.

Suddenly there was an explosion and Gallade opened his eyes when several familiar thoughts surrounded him. He gasped. All of them were back. Each and every of Antauri's Pokémon. While the Psychic-Types joined Espeon and him, the Dark- and Ghost-Types, as well as Lucario, charged at John, who tried to protect himself with his Pokémon. Slowly but steady theca managed to free Gibson, when something hit Gallade's back.

He screamed in pain and then something pushed him backwards.

He crashed against the machine and slumped down.

Weakly he looked up and gasped.

Gengar floated in front of him.

"Why?", shouted Gallade angrily. "Why are you siding with such a monster?"

"I like it to be ruler", answered Gengar and threw a Shadow-Punch at him. Gallade tried to dodge, but was to slow and once again it hit straight in his chest. He groaned and slumped down directly next to the unmoving body of his trainer. Gengar aimed at him once again and Gallade closed his eyes when it happened.

**"STOP!"**

Warmth engulfed the psychic-fighting-type and he looked up to gasp. The weak outlining of Arceus floated in the sky.

**"It's enough of the fights now",** called the legendary.

"Arceus", exclaimed Gibson in shock. Immediately Gallade fell onto one knee in a respectful bow. Everywhere Antauri's Pokémon followed his example and bowed in different ways.

**"Stand up my children"**, called Arceus. Gallade stood up and felt how the stinging of his wounds disappeared in the golden light Arceus sent everywhere. The mighty Pokémon gazed around, then sighed and shook his head. **"When I felt Antauri's Aura dimming, I never expected it to be that bad."** Gallade felt how new tears started to well up in his eyes.

Then Espeon crouched down and called: _"I'm sorry Arceus. I…I failed. We…Antauri and I…both vowed to you to protect each other and now…I'M SORRY!"_ She burst out in tears and Umbreon had to steady her or she would've fallen.

Arceus shook his head and said: **"It's not your fault young one. He kept you in your ball to keep you from such a pain. Unfortunately it didn't go the way he planned, the way we planned."**

With that he raised his head and a golden beam shot to Antauri. Gallade gasped when the wires that still chained the silver monkey, disappeared and his eyes started to glow. The next moment the beam stopped and the next moment his eyes lit up and he pushed himself up. Gallade's heart skipped a beat. That just couldn't be. Then the silver monkey raised his head and looked at Arceus.

"Thank you…you saved my life once again."

With that he shakily got up and Gallade immediately kneed down to steady his master. Antauri smiled at him thankfully then looked around. Suddenly he started to glow blue, followed by Gibson and all of his Pokémon.

"What the…", exclaimed Chiro.

Arceus looked at him.

**"Do not threat young fighter. Your Mentor and friend will soon return. However recovery is what everyone needs now. Keep your eyes open!"**

With that a blue light blinded Gallade and he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokémon of our friends (+attacks)<strong>

_**Antauri:**_

**Latias: Dragon-Pulse, Psychic, Mist-Ball, Areal Ace**

**Metang: Meteor Mash, Psychic, Earthquake, Flash-Canon**

**Mismagius: Thunderbolt, Shadow-Ball, Ominous Wind, Energy-Ball**

**Alakazam: Psycho-Cut, Psychic, Shadow-Ball, Thunder-Punch**

**Espeon: Psychic, Gyro Ball, Sing, Iron-Tail**

**Gallade: Psycho-Cut, Leaf-Blade, Close-Combat, Razor Wind (Psychic as ability)**

**Honchkrow: Dark-Pulse, Hyper-Beam, Sky-Attack, Brave-Bird**

**Absol: Razor-Wind, Dark-Pulse, Shadow-Claw, Giga-Impact**

**Gardevoir: Magical-Leaf, Psybeam, Psychic, Energy-Ball**

**_Gibson:_**

**Leafeon: Solar-Beam, Magical-Leaf, Healing-Bell, Leaf-Blade**


	11. Chapter 10

**Next Chapter is up. Wohooo. And don't worry, Antauri is alright again.**

**Gibson: Thank god.**

**Antauri: I've been standing right next to you for the last hour Hal.**

**Gibson: Probably, but in her stories it's always worse than in the intro's to the chapters.**

**He got a point there.**

**Antauri: _(shruggs)_ SRMTHFG doesn't belong to EvA.**

**Neither does Pokémon.**

**Gibson: Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Chiro groaned in pain when he woke up.<p>

"Ugh…wha…what happened?"

"We are in the game", answered a female voice.

Chiro sat up and looked around, expecting to see the yellow monkey this voice belonged to, however what he saw scared the daylights out of him. A woman stood in front of him. She had bright yellow hair that went down till her elbows and pink eyes. However not the resemblance with Nova freaked him out, but more the fact that this girl first, still had a monkey-tail with metal tail-tip, strange metal bracelets on both wrists and on top of it, she was naked. Her body was covered by…the torn remaining of the T-shirt he had in his Hyper-Mode. Chiro looked down and jumped up with a scream.

"WTF…who are you? You can't just wander around and use the T-Shirts of boys."

"Chiro open your eyes", shouted the girl back. "I'm Nova. What do you expect me to do? Run around without anything and have Sprx, Otto and you seeing…you know what?" At this the teen blushed, then looked back at the sixteen years old girl. Nova had turned away and said: "Uh…Chiro…could you…kinda cover Sprx and Otto?"

The teen looked at his comrades and the only thing he could do was breathing out in relief when he realised that they lay on their stomachs.

"Where the hell are we?", asked the teen while he took of the trousers of his Hyper-Mode and then changed back into his normal clothes. Taking off that shirt, he used them to cover up his friends.

"In the game", answered Nova. "That green light hit us a few seconds after Antauri and Gibson disappeared with this big white and golden creature."

At this Chiro couldn't supress a growl. The next moment Nova punched him, hard.

"NOVA!"

"You idiot", screamed the female. This caused Sprx and Otto to wake up. Nova went on. "All Antauri ever tried was to safe lives Chiro. Now we are stuck in this game because of what Gallade said already. You trusted that guy more than your own second in command." She burst out in tears. "And I was too scared to help him. God what kind of friend am I?"

She pressed her hand to her forehead.

* * *

><p>"When do you think will he wake up?", asked Gibson.<p>

"I don't know", answered a familiar voice.

_Ash_?, thought Antauri.

"He was in a bad shape when you fell out of the sky. It's a wonder he's still alive."

"He wouldn't be without Arceus", murmured Gibson, worry thick in his voice.

_Arceus? What are they talking about? And why is Gibson here?_

All of this confused Antauri to no end.

"Should we try it again?", asked Gibson after a while.

"It could help", answered Ash.

"Leafeon would you use Healing Bell on Antauri again?"

"Leaf!"

A soft tune rang through the air and Antauri felt himself relaxing. Then energy rushed through him and he started to open his eyes.

"Hey he's waking up", exclaimed Ash. Antauri blinked a few times before his vision cleared, but then he saw a white ceiling. Groaning in pain he sat up and winced when he felt like something pierced into his chest.

"Slowly Antauri", said Gibson and helped him gently to sit up. "You have a few nasty injuries, also a few broken ribs."

"G-Gibson?", asked the other confused. "What the…what happened?"

Gibson looked at him a bit surprised and asked concerned: "Antauri what is the last thing you remember."

"Well…there are much blurry things. The last clear thing I remember is…stepping into a portal that should get me back to Shugazoom."

At this he heard a few gasps and Ash came forward as well.

"Arceus said the happenings would affect his memories, but not in that extent."

Antauri raised a confused eyebrow at the young Aura-Guardian and asked: "What happened?"

"Well…", started Ash slowly.

Gibson sighed deeply and softly said: "Antauri…the thief of the jewel of live was the creator of Otto's game. He…succeeded in his plan because after you stole it from him, I gave it back."

"Why?"

Gibson looked away, but answered: "He…he tortured you. I…I hoped to help you in that way but…I only made it worse. You…he chained you to some kind of machine and…with the Jewel of Life attached to it…it…"

Antauri raised a hand to stop the blue haired man.

"Don't. I know what you want to say. But…how can I be alive then?"

"Arceus", answered Ash. "We both felt how your Aura suddenly dimmed and despite everyone's protest, Arceus gathered his strength and went to your world. He saved your life and saved you, Gibson and your Pokémon and got you here before you could be caught in the game like…your team and many other people of Shugazoom."

At this Antauri's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat.

Shaking his head he whispered: "Then we failed, I guess…"

"No!" Looking up, he saw Gibson, who glared at him angrily. "Stop saying that. You didn't fail Antauri. We can still make it right!" Antauri was silent, then smiled and nodded. "For now, concentrate on your recovery."

* * *

><p>Antauri gazed over the hills behind Professor Oak's lab and fingered his hair nervously.<p>

"Ash I'm starting to have doubts in this idea."

"Why?"

"Me, battling the Johto Champ? And how would that even help us?"

"Champs have privileges others don't have", answered Ash. "After all, you're speaking to the new Kanto-Champ."

"Pardon?"

"Yeah, I beat the champ and Gibson is one of the new Elite Four of Johto."

"Hal?"

"Antauri you were out for about a week and when we get the other champs and elite four members to believe us, this place is much safer", argued Gibson. Antauri sighed, but agreed and Ash said: "Common, choose your Pokémon. We're gonna leave in an hour."

Antauri nodded and stood up. To say he was nervous would be an understatement. Sure, he'd won a great festival, but that was it, he was more of a coordinator than a Champ. Shaking his head he tried to think of what Pokémon to use in the battle_. _

_Espeon, of course, and Umbreon._ He'd promised the Dark-Type to use her in his next big battle. That left space for four more Pokémon. _Maybe Lucario? I'm normally just using Psychic-, Dark-, Ghost- or Dual-types of those but Lucario's and my Aura are connected. I trained him because I can control Aura. And it's not like he hasn't some tricks. Yes I guess I'll use him too._ Antauri nodded. Three Pokémon chosen, three remained. "A ghost type probably wouldn't be bad either. Maybe…"

"GAAAAAAA!"

Antauri smirked when a small ghost-Pokémon appeared in front of him.

"Hey Gastly. Do you want to fight?"

Gastly nodded eagerly and Antauri said: "Well, show me what you got." Immediately Gastly floated a bit away. The next moment Antauri had to dodge an incredible strong Shadow Ball. "Not at me!", exclaimed the silver-haired man.

Gastly laughed sheepish and said: "Gast-Gastly…"

"Apology accepted. Now continue. The Shadow Ball was very impressive."

The ghost-type beamed at this and Antauri thought; _Maybe that's the way to reach him. He just needs a bit praise, like Otto._ Then he frowned. Gastly was using Mean Look, and it worked quite well.

"Alright stop", called Antauri and shook his head. "Your attack is starting to freak me out." Gastly frowned and chuckling Antauri praised: "That's a good sign Gastly. Mean Look seems to work perfect when it starts to get to me."

At this the ghost-type beamed and Antauri asked: "How about it, want to join a fight against Johto's champ?"

Gastly's eyes widened at that and he gave Antauri a look that said: _"Are you kidding? Me?" _

Antauri chuckled and answered: "Yes Gastly, you. I think you deserve this chance." The next second Gastly was in his arms and he was surprised when he felt the ghost-type purring. _He is still a very young child after all_, thought Antauri. After a while he walked off, Gastly following. "Who else", wondered Antauri and looked around. ´

Suddenly something rammed into him and pushed him down.

He looked up and found Latias grinning at him.

"You heard?"

She nodded and answered_: "Yes and I won't get off of you until you allow me to join in."_

"I'm not so sure if it is fair when I use a legendary in this fight Latias."

He tried to stand up, but Latias pinned him down and argued: _"Gibson used Latios in his battle as well."_

"He did?" _"_

_Yes."_

Antauri hesitated, then nodded. "Alright." Latias beamed at that and finally allowed him to stand up. Antauri once again started to debate which was the last Pokémon he should use.

_Who_, thought Antauri, _who_?

Then he smirked.

Oh yes, he would be the right Pokémon for this battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri's Pokémon<strong>

**_Latias:_ Dragon-Pulse, Psychic, Mist-Ball, Areal _Ace_**  
><strong><em>Lucario:<em> Close-Combat, Aura-Sphere, Metal Claw, _Psychic_**  
><strong><em>Gastly:<em> Night Shade, Shadow-Ball, Mean Look, Destiny _Bond_**  
><strong><em>Espeon:<em> Psychic, Gyro Ball, Sing, _Iron-Tail_**  
><strong><em>Umbreon:<em> Shadow-Ball, Moonlight, Dig, Double _Team_**  
><strong><em>Metang:<em> Meteor Mash, Psychic, Earthquake, _Flash-Canon_**  
><strong><em>Mismagius:<em> Thunderbolt, Shadow-Ball, Ominous Wind, _Energy-Ball_**  
><strong><em>Alakazam:<em> Psycho-Cut, Psychic, Shadow-Ball, _Thunder-Punch_**  
><strong><em>Gallade:<em> Psycho-Cut, Leaf-Blade, Close-Combat, Razor Wind (Psychic as _ability)_**  
><strong><em>Honchkrow:<em> Dark-Pulse, Hyper-Beam, Sky-Attack, _Brave-Bird_**  
><strong><em>Absol:<em> Razor-Wind, Dark-Pulse, Shadow-Claw, _Giga-Impact_**  
><strong><em>Gardevoir:<em> Magical-Leaf, Psybeam, Psychic, Energy-Ball**

**Gibson's Pokémon:**

**_Latios:_**  
><strong><em>Leafeon:<em> Solar-Beam, Magical-Leaf, Healing-Bell, Leaf-Blade**


	12. Chapter 11 Lance VS Antauri Part I

**Wohoooo, Part 1 of Antauri's battle against Lance.**

**Gibson: This is going to be interesting.**

**Antauri: Indeed.**

**Aren't you nervous.**

**Antauri: A bit.**

**Uh...then we have a difference between here and the story.**

**Gibson: Why so.**

**Oh just saying it. SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**Antauri: She doesn't own Pokémon either.**

**Gibson: Read and Review please.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Hello to all watchers in every region",<strong> shouted the announcer into his microphone.

Antauri looked over his Pokémon once more and his gaze stopped on Umbreon and Latias.

_"What?",_ asked Latias.

"I don't understand you two. Why are you hiding it?"

Umbreon looked away and Espeon jumped to her.

_ "Sis, why? I like how it looks. The same goes for you Latias." _

Latias sighed and said: _"Do you really think we should show it?" _

_"Of course",_ answered Lucario. _"It's a part of who you are."_

The two shared glances, then Latias said something to Umbreon. She hesitated, then nodded. Latias turned to Antauri and nodded. _"Alright, you can pull it back during the battle."_ Antauri nodded, then there was a ringing sound and he took a deep breath.

"It's beginning."

He called everyone back and checked himself over once more. His long silver hair with a few black streaks was tied into a tight ponytail. He wore a simple black, long-sleeved T-Shirt, silver jeans and black shoes. Picking up a black coat from a chair, he slipped his arms through the sleeves while he walked up to the arena. Far too soon for his liking, he reached the arena and Espeon teasingly thought: _"Getting cold feet?" _

_Espeon I'm not in the mood,_ thought Antauri back.

Her surprise reached him and she asked: _"Antauri why are you nervous? You've been in worse situations."_

Antauri sighed and answered_; I…I really don't know Espeon. Something…I can feel that something is happening, I just don't know what. I…I feel so restless lately._

The Psychic type was silent, not that he minded it. He'd rather be at the lab and think than on this battle field to fight.

"This is it everyone, the great fight between Lance the Johto Champ and the challenger Antauri. It's a six-against-six battle. Both battlers are allowed to change their Pokémon, begin!"

Swiftly Antauri grabbed his first Pokéball and unison both trainers threw their balls.

"Flygon go!"

"Latias I need your assistance!"

The whole audience gasped surprised.

**"What is this young man planning with sending such a strong Pokémon out in the first fight?",** exclaimed the announcer. Then the referee called: "Begin!"

"Flygon use Stone Edge" ordered Lance immediately.

"Latias spin into the air to dodge!"

Gracefully Latias dodge the attack and laughed happily. The stones were shot after her and Antauri ordered: "Use Areal Ace to dodge it!" And with that, Latias dived into the stones.

**"Is he crazy? To send his Pokémon into this attack!"**

"I might interject", called a familiar voice from the spots where the Elite Four of Johto watched. Gibson stood up and said: "Antauri is a coordinator by heart, as well as a fierce fighter. He knows what he's doing. Look!" Everyone gasped when Latias gracefully continued to completely avoid all the stones, laughing happily at the challenge. Everyone could tell that Flygon grew frustrated, that was what Antauri hoped for.

"Now!", called the silver haired man and with Areal Ace still used, Latias shot out of the stones and directly towards Flygon.

"Dodge with Dig", ordered Lance fast. Flygon dug into the ground just in time and Latias flew up once more. She scanned the ground and Antauri called: "Be patient. Sooner or later Flygon has to come up again." So they waited. After a while, Latias showed signs of getting impatient, she wanted a fierce battle. Since Antauri knew that, he decided to call her back.

"Latias return. Lucario I need your assistance!"

Lucario appeared and immediately nodded. He'd found Flygon I less than a second. "Alright get it out of the ground!", ordered Antauri. Lucario closed his eyes, then rammed a Metal-Claw into the ground, powering it up with his Aura. The next moment Flygon got catapulted into the Air and Lance ordered: "Dragon-Breath, GO!" "Lucario dodge it and Aura-Sphere!" Lucario jumped into the air with a back-flip and then fired an Aura-Sphere at Flygon. It hit, but Flygon answered with a Stone Edge Lucario wasn't able to dodge. The Aura-Pokémon fell onto one knee after he landed and Flygon also was unable to fly much longer_. _

_I have to end this quick_, thought Antauri. _Otherwise Lucario won't make it._

"Lucario Close-Combat!"

Lucario stormed forward immediately, all tiredness had disappeared.

"Stop it with Stone-Edge!"

The sharp stones once again shot forward and Antauri smirked. It was time to reveal what made Lucario special.

"Stop them with Psychic and send them back to Flygon!" At this the crowd and the announcer gasped. Lucario's eyes started to in a brighter red and the stones got surrounded by the same colour. They turned and shot towards Flygon.

"Dodge them!", ordered Lance then he called: "You have to do better than that to beat Flygon, though I have to admit that I didn't expected Psychic." Antauri smirked at him and answered: "I never intended on hitting Flygon with the stones. It was more a…distraction." Lance's eyes widened and both looked at the Pokémon. Flygon had dodged the stones, but had landed directly in front of Lucario, who was still in using Close Combat. Punch after Punch and Kick after Kick hit the ground-dragon type.

"Lucario power Close Combat up with Metal-Claw!" Lucario nodded and continued to attack Flygon fiercely, this time both of his paws had turned into bright white claws. It looked like a deadly dance to Antauri. He smiled. The fight was fun, he had to agree to that. It was also interesting to try out how it would work to combine the rough and strong attacks of normal battles with the tricks and graze of contests.

"Flygon use Solar-Beam!"

Antauri growled. The sun was shining brightly. It wouldn't take long for the attack to power up. The next second it shot already forward and Antauri gave a quick mental order. It had taken too long to voice it.

"I guess that was it for your Lucario", called Lance.

Antauri laughed at that and answered: "Look again!" The smoke on the field disappeared and everyone gasped. Lucario stood in front of Antauri. Though gasping through the Energy Close Combat had cost him, however unharmed by Solar-Beam.

**"How is that possible",** exclaimed the announcer. Antauri saw how Lance glanced at him expectantly and he explained: "I ordered Lucario to use Psychic on himself." Understanding went over Lance's features and he continued: "Lucario levitated himself out of the ballistic curve." Antauri nodded and then looked at his Pokémon. Lucario gasped hard and he saw that the fighting-steel-type put a bit more weight on his left leg. _Another Close Combat will do no good to his leg_, thought Antauri.

"Lucario Aura-Sphere!"

"Dodge it and then use dig!"

Flygon dodged the Aura-Sphere and disappeared in the ground.

"Wait!", called Antauri.

Lucario nodded, then his gaze shortly went to the position Flygon had. Antauri took a deep breath. He had to time everything right now. Suddenly the ground rumbled a bit and Lucario gazed down.

"Step side!"

Lucario stepped side and while Flygon shot out of the ground next to him, Antauri ordered: "Use Aura-Sphere on close range!"

Immediately Lucario shot the blue sphere and it hit Flygon. The Pokémon screamed, however hit Lucario with its tail hard. The jackal like Pokémon got thrown away and when both had found their stand again, Antauri saw both smirking. Understanding he placed his hand on Lucario's Pokéball. The next second the Pokémon fainted unison.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle", called the referee and the announcer shouted: **"It's a tie!"**

Antauri called Lucario back and Lance did the same with Flygon. "You did wonderful Lucario, thank you very much." Then he his eyes widened. An immense Power radiated from the ball Lance had in his hand now. Smiling he chose a ball and again both threw their balls.

"Latias I need your assistance once more."

"Latios show them what you got!"

The crowd awed at the sight of those two legendries and Antauri smirked.

_This ought to be interesting_, thought the silver-haired trainer.

_"Indeed",_ thought Latias to him.

"Latios use Dragon-Pulse."

"Latias dodge and use the same attack!" Latias flew up into the air with high-speed and Dragon-Pulse missed her completely. Then she shot her own attack at Latios. "Dodge as well!" Latios flew up to come to the same high as Latias and she grinned. _"Finally a challenge",_ cheered the red Pokémon. Antauri shook his head, then called: "Areal Ace, go!" She shot forward, even faster than usually and hit Latios. The other just shook her off and answered with Zen-Headbutt. Latias allowed herself to fall from the sky to dodge and picked up flight a meter from the ground. Antauri nodded in approval of the trick and eyed Latios.

"Use Luster Purge", called Lance.

"Latios signature move", mumble Antauri and smiled. "Alright. Latias counter with Mist-Ball!"

The two signature attacks collided in mid-air and exploded into each other. Suddenly Latios shot out of it, a Giga-Impact aimed at Latias. She got hit and thrown back. "Latias!" Stones from the wall she'd crashed against buried her, but then she shot out of the stones and growled at Latios angrily. Antauri narrowed his eyes when he saw spots of gold in the red.

"Latias the mist-coat is fading away", called her trained. Latias looked herself over and sighed deeply. _"Well, a promise is a promise",_ stated the Pokémon and nodded. "Mist-coat", asked Lance over the field. Antauri turned to him and explained: "Latias is different from others of her kind, however is not entirely happy with it. We hid her real look, however now it's time to show who she really is."

Latias nodded and shot forwards.

While she did so, the red of her body started to glow and surround her like mist.

The moment she was in position, it was blow away and everyone gasped.

Latias' colours had changed.

What was red before, was golden now and her eyes were from the same blue the sign on her chest was.

**"Unbelievable",** called the announcer. **"The challengers Latias is a shiny Latias."**

Antauri felt Latias nervousness and she hid her face from the audience.

"Latias", called Antauri. She looked at him. "Why are you afraid? Look around." She did so and he heard her gasp. Everyone stared in awe or disbelieve, not disgust like she was used to it by the Latias she'd lived with. "Incredible", agreed Lance. "Say, do you have other Shiny Pokémon where you have hidden that they are Shiny?" "Two more", answered Antauri and thought; _Well, he doesn't hide it, so I can't count him in. I just have never used him yet._ "Shall we continue", asked Antauri. Lance nodded and immediately called: "Use Luster Purge again!"

"Dodge and Mist-Ball!"

Latios' beam shot at Latias, however she swung around herself and dodged. Then she shot a Mist-Ball at Latios and it hit. The other winced away from pain and Lance called: "Use Dragon-Pulse once again!"

"Latias you too, but full Power this time."

"Full Power?", asked Lance.

"Latias has an incredible energy inside of her, however it's hard to control, why we barely use it."

Lance grinned and said: "So a Champ is a reason to risk this."

"Indeed", agreed Antauri. Then Latios Dragon-Pulse shot forward, followed by Latias. Everyone gasped at the Power Latias attack had. The attacks collided with a loud explosion and slowly Latias' attack started to overpower Latios'.

"Latias give everything now."

The attack radiated with pure power and finally it completely overpowered Latios' attack and shot forward. Latios screamed in pain when the attack hit and Lance ordered: "Use your last strength to attack Latias with Luster Purge!" The moment Dragon-Pulse died down, Luster Purge shot at Latias.

"Try to block it with Mist-Ball!"

Latias did so and a big explosion took place.

"Latios!"

"Latias!"

Both trainers called for their Pokémon, but could not do more than wait for the smoke to disappear. After what seemed like an eternity, the smoke started to fade away. Both Pokémon lay on the ground and the referee already raised his flags, when Latios and Latias started to move and both flew up again. They growled at each other. "Latias are you alright?", asked Antauri. Latias mental voice was weak, but she answered: _"I will not let him beat me. I fight on."_ Antauri nodded, knowing he wouldn't be able to change her decision.

"Latios use Giga-Impact once again. You have to end this fast!"

_Latias is too weak to dodge in time,_ though Antauri and called: "Stop it with Psychic!"

Latias nodded and only centimetres from Latias, the other was stopped. Giga-Impact faded away and Latios struggled in Latias grip. "Latias end it now!" Latios screamed when the grip around him tightened and then it disappeared and he fell to the ground.

"Latios is unable to battle. Latias is the winner", called the referee. Latias sunk the ground and gasped hard. Antauri kneed down next her and petted her head. "You did wonderful Latias. Take a good rest." The golden Pokémon nodded thankfully and Antauri called her back. Then he looked at his opponent. Lance had brought a Garchomp out. He put Latias ball away and took another one.

"Gastly I need your assistance here."

The small ghost-type appeared and Lance smiled: "Impressive, to be save from ground-type attacks?"

"One of the reasons. This is Gastly's first battle. I think Garchomp is a good opponent for him. Use Shadow-Ball!"

Gastly fired a Shadow-Ball at Garchomp. "Just block it." Antauri smirked at that. Gastly was far stronger than he looked. Garchomp did so, however grunted at the force and lost about a meter ground. "What?" Lance stared at Gastly, who smirked happily at what he'd managed. "Gastly now Night-Shade!" Gastly attacked and Lance ordered: "Garchomp dodge and use Dragon-Claw!" The dark-blue Pokémon dashed forward, jumped over Night-Shade and hit Gastly with Dragon-Claw.

"Gastly use Mean-Look!"

Garchomp froze shortly at the attack, then shook his head and charged up a Giga-Impact. "Gastly spin around yourself while you use Nightshade." A ring of dark energy started to surround Gastly and then the two attacks collided and exploded. After it they saw Gastly, floating just a few centimetres above the ground, but Garchomp also gasped hard.

"Alright Garchomp end it with Draco Meteor!"

"Gastly you…" Antauri trailed off when Gastly started to glow white. "It's…evolving", gasped Lance. Everyone watched in awe while Gastly took a new form. The moment the light died down, it shot into the air.

"Hau-Haunter!"

Antauri smirked.

"Haunter ready to go on?"

"Haunter!", exclaimed the Pokémon and Antauri ordered: "Shadow-Ball!"

"Block it with Dragon-Claw and then use Giga-Impact", called Lance. Without much effort, Garchomp pushed the Shadow-Ball away and gathered strength for the Giga-Impact. "Dodge!", called Antauri and the next heartbeat Garchomp shot forward. Haunter tried to dodge, however Giga-Impact hit and threw him against a wall. "Haunter!", shouted Antauri. Weakly Haunter got up again and Lance called: "End it with Draco Meteor!" Antauri clenched his fists. Haunter wouldn't be able to dodge that attack.

"H-Ha-Haunter!", called the Pokémon.

The trainer stared at his partner in shock.

"Are you sure?" Haunter nodded and Antauri nodded back. "Haunter get ready!" The ghost-poison-type narrowed his eyes at Garchomp, who just shot his attack into the air. "Wait", called Antauri to Haunter. "Wait…Now use Destiny Bond!"

"No", exclaimed Lance. But the attack hit Garchomp just a heartbeat before Draco Meteor hit Haunter. The ghost-poison-type fell to the ground. A second later, Garchomp's legs gave in and it fell down as well.

**"And we have another tie",** called the announcer while both recalled their Pokémon. Once more they threw their Pokéballs unison and Lance, as well as he, burst out in laughter at the size-difference between their choices.

* * *

><p><strong>Lance:<strong>

**Garchomp: Earthquake, Draco Meteor, Giga-Impact, Dragon-Claw  
><strong>**Latios: Giga-Impact, Luster Purge, Dragon-Pulse, Zen-Headbutt  
><strong>**Flygon: Dig, Dragon-Breath, Stone Edge, Solar-Beam**

**Antauri:**

**Latias: Dragon-Pulse, Psychic, Mist-Ball, Areal Ace (Shiny)  
><strong>**Spiritomb: Hypnosis, Dream-Eater, Hyper Beam, Confuse Ray  
><strong>**Lucario: Close-Combat, Aura-Sphere, Metal Claw, Psychic  
><strong>**Gastly: Night Shade, Shadow-Ball, Mean Look, Destiny Bond  
><strong>**Espeon: Psychic, Gyro Ball, Sing, Iron-Tail  
><strong>**Umbreon: Shadow-Ball, Moonlight, Dig, Double Team  
><strong>**Metang: Meteor Mash, Psychic, Earthquake, Flash-Canon  
><strong>**Mismagius: Thunderbolt, Shadow-Ball, Ominous Wind, Energy-Ball  
><strong>**Alakazam: Psycho-Cut, Psychic, Shadow-Ball, Thunder-Punch  
><strong>**Gallade: Psycho-Cut, Leaf-Blade, Close-Combat, Razor Wind (Psychic as ability)  
><strong>**Honchkrow: Dark-Pulse, Hyper-Beam, Sky-Attack, Brave-Bird  
><strong>**Absol: Razor-Wind, Dark-Pulse, Shadow-Claw, Giga-Impact  
><strong>**Gardevoir: Magical-Leaf, Psybeam, Psychic, Energy-Ball**

**Gibson:**

**Leafeon: Solar-Beam, Magical-Leaf, Healing-Bell, Leaf-Blade**


	13. Chapter 12 Lance VS Antauri Part II

**Second part of Antauri's battle against Lance is done.**

**Gibson: I'm curious to how it continues.**

**Antauri: As am I.**

**Well, do the disclaimer and we can start it.**

**Antauri: SRMTHFG doesn't belong to EvA**

**Gibson: Neither does Pokémon.**

**R&R Please**

* * *

><p><em>"Haunter get ready!" The ghost-poison-type narrowed his eyes at Garchomp, who just shot his attack into the air. "Wait", called Antauri to Haunter. "Wait…Now use Destiny Bond!" "No", exclaimed Lance. But the attack hit Garchomp just a heartbeat before Draco Meteor hit Haunter. The ghost-poison-type fell to the ground. A second later, Garchomp's legs gave in and it fell down as well. "And we have another tie", called the announcer while both recalled their Pokémon.<em>

* * *

><p>Once more they threw their Pokéballs unison and Lance, as well as he, burst out in laughter at the size-difference between their choices. It took a little time until both had calmed down, but then Lance said: "So that's your well known Umbreon."<p>

"Indeed", answered Antauri and smiled at his faithful partner, who stood her ground in front of the gigantic red Garados. Umbreon smiled back and Lance stated: "I've never seen one of your contest-battles. But I've heard she shows her very best when she's teamed up with your Espeon."

"I personally think to combine the powers of two forces which are that different shows what each force can hold. Psychic and Dark is just one possibility…remember what I told you with Latias?" Lance was silent, then he gazed at Umbreon and smiled. "So I guess Umbreon is the second one where you have hidden it?" "Oh yes", answered Antauri and asked: "Umbreon, ready?"

Umbreon nodded and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, they flashed yellow while the golden rings on her body turned blue.

Lance smiled. "Impressive, say, how do you hide if your Pokémon are Shiny or not?"

"I can explain in privacy if you want me to", answered Antauri.

"Are there other's I should know of?"

Antauri smirked and answered: "Hidden, no, but I do have one more Shiny Pokémon in my collection." Lance nodded and then Antauri ordered: "Umbreon use Shadow-Ball!" Umbreon shot a dark-violet, black sphere at Gyarados. The big Pokémon ducked and it sailed over its head. Umbreon grinned. Like most of his Pokémon, she loved challenges in fights. In a contest, they mostly had an easy time to outsmart their opponents, in this fight it also came to strength.

"Gyarados use Hydro-Pump!"

The beam of water was incredible. Antauri smiled and ordered: "Double Team surround Gyarados!" Umbreon followed and leaped into the air in the last second. There dozens of other Umbreons appeared and surrounded Gyarados. The big Pokémon looked around confused and Lance ordered: "Blast all of them with Hydro-Pump!" Antauri smirked. Everything went the way he planned.

"Umbreon now Iron-Tail!"

One Umbreon left the others and jumped directly onto the blast of water. Swiftly she ran up to Gyarados, her tail glowing in a strong white. The attack hit Gyarados' face and it roared in pain. "Gyarados Hyper-Beam, fast!" "Umbreon look out!", shouted Antauri, but too late. The beam hit while Umbreon had still been in the air and it even threw her into the ranks of the audience. "Umbreon!", cried Antauri in shock. The smoke disappeared to reveal the knocked out Dark-Type.

Antauri recalled her and threw Latias' ball for the third time. The golden legendary appeared and though she still gasped, her gaze immediately focused on Gyarados.

"Latias use Dragon-Pulse!", ordered Antauri.

Latias followed the command and Lance shouted: "Gyarados answer with Hyper-Beam!"

The attacks collided and in her weakened state, Hyper-Beam easily started to overpower Dragon-Pulse. _"Antauri I can't hold it much longer"_, cried Latias mentally. _"Let me try!"_ He swallowed dryly, then nodded and called: "Alright Latias, full Power!" Latias gathered her last energy and Dragon-Pulse increased in power. It now managed to push Hyper-Beam back. Suddenly Antauri felt Latias Aura dim. He smiled sadly and called: "I'm proud of you Latias."

She smiled slightly, then Dragon-Pulse faded away and Hyper-Beam hit her. Antauri had to close his eyes at the bright light and when it faded away, he saw Latias, laying on the ground, knocked out cold. Slowly he walked up to her and petted her head. Latias stirred and gazed at him weakly. _"I…I'm sorry",_ thought Latias to him. Antauri shook his head and stroke her cheek. "You did great Latias. Take a good rest."

He recalled her and then took out his next ball.

"Alright my friend", whispered Antauri. "Time for your first fight…Spiritomb I need your assistance!"

He threw the ball and the vortex-like creature appeared. However instead of violet, the vortex was blue and the normally green spots were purple.

"Your last Shiny Pokémon", asked Lance. Antauri nodded and asked: "Spiritomb, ready?" The Pokémon nodded while it gently floated in the air.

"Gyarados use Dragon-Tail!" Gyarados' tail glowed and it aimed a swipe at Spiritomb. "Dodge", called Antauri. Spiritomb disappeared in the stone and he fell to the ground. The moment Gyarados' move was over, he appeared once more and Antauri ordered: "Use Hypnosis!" The attack hit Gyarados and it fell down, asleep. "Gyarados", called Lance. "Now Spiritomb use Dream-Eater!" Spiritomb laughed and his eyes glowed red while it started to gain energy through absorbing Gyarados dream.

"Gyarados please wake up and use Flamethrower!", ordered Lance. Surprisingly Gyarados shot upwards and the Fire attack hit directly. And it was a strong one. "Now Hydro-Pump!"

"Try to dodge!"

Once again Spiritomb disappeared in the stone and came out again. "Hypnosis once more!" Again Gyarados fell asleep and he ordered: "End it with Hyper-Beam!" Spiritomb prepared the Hyper Beam, then the attack shot forward and hit Gyarados straight. The big red Pokémon fainted in its sleep. "Good work Spiritomb!", called Antauri. Spiritomb nodded, however gasped hard. "Flamethrower was a strong hit", whispered Antauri to himself. "He won't hold on much longer."

"Kingdra go!", called Lance and a Kingdra appeared. "Use Aurora-Beam!" "Dodge!" Spiritomb retreated once more when Lance ordered: "Draco-Meteor, now!" Antauri gulped. Spiritomb couldn't dodge that attack. Spiritomb seemed to realise it too, since he started to gather energy. "Alright Spiritomb use Hyper Beam!" Hyper Beam shot forward the same moment Draco Meteor shot into the air. It hit Kingdra directly and Kingdra screamed in pain. Then Draco Meteor started to rain down and Spiritomb got hit as well. The attack caused once again smoke and when it faded away, Kingdra gasped, however hadn't fainted against to Spiritomb.

Antauri recalled the Pokémon and grabbed his last Pokéball.

_Ready Espeon? _

_"Always",_ thought Espeon to him. _"Let's end this Antauri."_

He nodded and threw the ball. "Espeon I need your assistance!" Espeon appeared and gracefully landed on the battle field.

"So your Espeon really is your last Pokémon."

Antauri smiled and answered: "Indeed she is."

"Then let's start. I'm curious to how she fights."

_"I am ready when you are"_, thought Espeon to her trainer. Antauri nodded, however gave no order yet. He wanted Kingdra to start. No one moved for a while, then Antauri smirked and thought; _Tease them a bit. _Espeon flashed him a smirk, then faked a yawn and sat down. She started grooming her fur, completely ignoring Kingdra. _Or at least it looks like she is_, thought Antauri and supressed a chuckle. He bit his lips, not to grin when he saw the angry burning in Kingdra's eyes, while Lance seemed confused about what was going on. Suddenly Kingdra shot an Aurora-Beam by itself.

"Kingdra", called Lance.

_Now_, thought Antauri. Espeon leaped into the air and easily dodged the attack. Kingdra seemed to be offended by Espeon's grin and attacked with Water Pulse. _Good, one more attack we now know_, thought Antauri. "Kingdra stop!", shouted Lance. This seemed to snap Kingdra out of the rage and it turned to Lance. Fast Antauri ordered: "Sing!" Espeon closed her eyes and started to sing. With wide eyes Kingdra spun back to face Espeon, but too late. The attack hit and Kingdra fell to the ground with a thud.

"You planned this, not?", asked Lance.

Antauri nodded and ordered: "Espeon now use Iron-Tail!" E

speon shot forward and her forked tail started to glow. She jumped into the air and did many incredible fast somersaults. Her tail turned into a glowing ring around her and the attack hit Kingdra's forehead. Kingdra got thrown back, however didn't wake up.

"Continue to use Iron-Tail", ordered Antauri and Espeon followed. Every time she attacked, she used a different manoeuvre, never did she attack in the same way. That cost them a bit time, however Antauri had no intends on stopping her. Espeon fought the way she did, out. Once again Iron-Tail hit, and then Kingdra shot up.

Immediately Espeon retreated to Antauri and both eyed their opponent. Kingdra was bruised badly and gasped hard.

_"That won't take long anymore",_ stated Espeon to him.

_Don't be so sure_, argued Antauri back. _He isn't called a Champ for nothing. _Espeon nodded and then crouched down. Antauri looked at Kingdra and realised that it powered up an attack. _I wonder what kind of attack this one is_. Suddenly the attack shot forward and out of reflex Antauri mentally ordered; _Psychic_. And just in time. Espeon had already clenched her eyes shut to take the hit, when her Powers caught the attack in time. Slowly she opened her eyes and allowed herself to collapse in relief. Psychic wore off and the Razor Wind shot into the walls behind Antauri. Lance stared in surprise and Kingdra's eyes were wide.

"Espeon Iron-Tail, fast!"

In less than a heartbeat, Espeon was on her legs and shot forward. The she jumped and sailed towards Kingdra.

"Kingdra block it with Aurora-Beam!", shouted Lance.

"Now!", shouted Antauri. Espeon turned and with her tail, she cut through the attack.

"What?", asked Lance. Antauri smirked and answered: "Espeon is strengthening her attack with Psychic." The next second Iron-Tail hit and Espeon landed behind Kingdra. Slowly the glowing left her tail and Espeon glanced back. Kingdra was frozen for a second, then it broke down.

"Kingdra is unable to battle", shouted the referee. "Now both Battlers are down to their last Pokémon!" Lance recalled Kingdra and grabbed his last ball. "Dragonite my friend, end this!" A big Dragonite appeared and Antauri clearly felt the Power that radiated from the pseudo-legendary.

_This one is going to be hard Espeon_, thought Antauri to her. Espeon nodded slightly. She eyes Dragonite carefully, searching for any weak spot. Once again no one moved for a long time, giving Espeon the chance to regain the strength she'd already used against Kingdra. _"Shall I tease them again?",_ asked the feline after a while. _No, they won't fall for it again,_ thought Antauri to her and eyed Dragonite. It was obviously stronger than John's and since Espeon had none of the attacks that would weaken it much, he had to find another way. _"The wings?",_ offered Espeon. _No_, thought Antauri back. _Not as long as we don't know certainly what attacks Dragonite has. _Espeon nodded in understanding, then stated: _"Then the tail or the back." _Following her gaze he saw that she was right. Dragonite would need its tail to manoeuvre in the air and it had to spin around to catch an attack on its back. _We still need to find a way to do it. "Well, here goes nothing"_, called Espeon and crouched down a bit.

Dragonite flew up the next second and Lance called: "Fire-Blast!"

In an incredible speed the powerful attack shot towards Espeon, who took a step back, but was frozen in place. _Dodge,_ hissed Antauri mentally. Espeon didn't answer.

"Espeon dodge, use Iron-Tail on the ground!"

Seconds before the attack hit, Espeon snapped out of her daze and hit her tail onto the ground. She was thrown into the air and did a back-flip, before she landed close to her trainer. Fire-Blast hit the ground and everyone stared in shot at the still fiery ground. Antauri felt great fear coming from his partner and hid his thoughts while he agreed with her. Never had they faced such a strong opponent.

"Dragonite now Hyper-Beam!" Again the attack shot at Espeon. Dragonite's attacks were truly impressive. Even the most powerful ones were charged and shot in a heartbeat.

"Espeon dodge again!" Espeon leaped out of the way, unfortunately directly to the fiery ground. Her flank hit the ground and she yowled in pain while she tried to get away from the burning.

"Now Dragon Rush!"

While Espeon still struggled, Dragonite dived down and Dragon-Rush hit straight. A scream of pain came from the psychic-type, who got thrown through the arena. She crashed to the ground, however somehow found her footing and slid a bit back while she tried to regain her stand once more. Antauri looked at his partner worriedly. She gasped hard and her left side was burned badly.

"Espeon?", asked Antauri.

She flashed him a short smirk and thought; _"Not even a scratch."_ Though he found it unbelievable how she always managed to continue to joke around in such situations, it calmed him and he asked: "Can you go on?"

_"__You bet!"_

"Then use Gyro-Ball now!"

Espeon charged up the attack and Lance asked: "Another steel-type-attack? I understand Iron-Tail but Gyro-Ball?"

"It contains more Psychic energy. A few months ago we met a trainer of Steel-Psychic types and he offered to show Espeon how to use Gyro-Ball, though it wasn't a usual attack of hers." Lance nodded and looked at Espeon. Gyro-Ball was done, however she kept it hovering above her head, waiting for a good aim on Dragonite.

"Dragonite use Dragon Rush again!" Antauri tensed. When his plan failed, the battle would be over.

_Let it come closer_, thought Antauri. Espeon twitched her tails and kept a steady gaze on the advancing dragon.

_…now. _

_"No!"_, thought Espeon back.

_Espeon? _

_"Please, trust me."_

Antauri stared at her, then nodded. _Alright, the decision lies with you_. Anxious he watched how Dragonite came closer and he tensed. Suddenly, only a meter from Espeon, Dragonite stopped in mid-air. Even Antauri gasped at what Espeon had managed. She'd stopped Dragonite, in time. "_Well?"_ Antauri smirked and called: "Gyro-Ball!" The sphere hit Dragonite close-ranged and the Dragon yowled.

"Fast, use sing!"

"Fly away!"

Dragonite saved himself into the air and Antauri called: "Psychic on the notes!"

Espeon smirked when she realised what her trainer was up to and use Psychic. The notes. She surrounded herself with them. It looked incredible. Antauri felt something and looked to Gibson. The other threw him a knowing glare and a smirk. Antauri smirked back, the concentrated on the fight again.

"Dragonite us Outrage!"

Antauri saw how Espeon frowned. They both had bad memories with that attack. Dragonite's eyes started to glow red and a red Aura surrounded the dragon. It dived down and tried to punch Espeon. Espeon leaped away and ran for her dear life. Antauri didn't try to stop her. Outrage was a dangerous attack. She had to dodge swipe after swipe, the notes of Sing floated forgotten over everyone's heads. For a few minutes everything that happened was that Dragonite furiously tried to hit Espeon and the feline desperately tried to keep distance. She ran and ran, then, all of a sudden, the attacks stopped and Espeon collapsed onto her stomach, gasping for air. Then she looked at her opponent. Dragonite shook his head to clear it and Antauri ordered: "Now!"

Espeon jumped up and with a yowl the notes that everyone, except for those two, had forgotten off, shot to Dragonite and hit it straight. The next second the big dragon-type fell down and Antauri almost laughed when he saw Lance scowl.

"Espeon use Gyro-Ball and Iron-Tail!"

Complying she charged up a Gyro-Ball and threw it high into the air.

**"What is the challenger planning?"**, asked the announcer. Antauri almost laughed. He'd completely forgotten that that guy had commented everything they'd done. His attention went back to Espeon when she leaped after the Gyro-Ball, her tail starting to glow. Shooting a bit over it, she did a somersault once again and with all her might, hit her tail against the white sphere. It shot forward like lightning, leaving a white trail behind. The double-powered steel-attack hit Dragonite and it got thrown back. "Dragonite wake up!" The dragon didn't even stir while Espeon charged a new Iron-Tail at it. After a few hits, Dragonite's eyes shot open and it jumped up. Immediately Espeon retreated and Dragonite glared at her.

"Espeon Psychic!"

The attack immediately held Dragonite in a firm grip, who struggled to get free.

"Dragonite use Outrage once more!"

Surprised Antauri heard slight nervousness in his voice. Then he realised it. Lance knew his partner's borders and this hint of nervousness had to mean they were reaching them.

_"Finally"_, growled Espeon in his head while she also struggled, however to keep Psychic working. Dragonite had resumed his struggles with renewed vigour after Outrage had started and Espeon soon started to shiver in her attempts to keep Psychic up.

_If you can't hold it, switch back to retreating_, offered Antauri.

The next second Espeon had already broken out in a run, trying to get as much distance between her and Dragonite as possible. The dragon broke free from Psychic almost immediately and charged after her. Espeon jumped and spun and ran for her dear life. Antauri winced every time Dragonite came to close for her liking.

**"Something is not right there"**, stated the announcer. **"Espeon seems to fear for her life."**

_She has a right to_, thought Antauri.

Then it happened. One of Dragonite's punches hit Espeon and she got thrown over half of the battle field. Then she crashed to the ground with a scream. Instinctively she curled into a shivering ball and clenched her eyes shut. Antauri almost fell over at the overwhelming he felt from his partner. Looking back at Dragonite, he sighed in relief. Outrage had worn off, the confusion afterwards as well, and now the dragon stared at the feline confused. Everyone did while the announcer continued to ramble theories about what could cause this.

**"…or probably…"**

"Can you finally shut up!", shouted Antauri at him.

The announcer was taken back, however Antauri ignored that and sent out his mind to Espeon. Her fear hit him hard and he tumbled a bit, but stood his ground and thought_; Espeon? _

_"L-l-leave me a-alone",_ thought the Pokémon back.

_Espeon we are in a battle. _

_"B-b-but the dragon…he…" _

_Outrage is over and what happened lies in the past. Espeon…if you want we can quit this battle. I will not force you to do anything._

She ignored him now and Antauri turned to the referee. He got a questioning glare and shook his head. The referee started to raise his flag when...

_"WAIT!"_ Everyone looked at Espeon, who'd raised her head. Though she tried her best to not look frightened when she looked at Dragonite, everyone saw her shiver. She turned to her trainer and asked: _"You…really would give up the battle for me?"_ The crowd gasped. She'd projected her thoughts for everyone to hear. Antauri smiled at her and bent down to look her straight into the eyes.

"Espeon you've been my partner since I started training Pokémon. I could never, never ever, force you to do anything you don't want to. You are afraid and you have every right to be. We went through all of that horror with the Pokémon that…"

_"…tortured me with outrage…"_, whispered Espeon.

Antauri nodded, quite surprised she'd spoken it out loud.

"Yes, we went through it together Espeon and we'll continue that way. If you can't continue, I'm alright with that."

An unison 'Ahhwwww' came from the crowd, but Antauri silenced them with a glare. Espeon thought over his words, then a small smile appeared on her lips and she stood up, turning to face Dragonite. The dragon seemed relieved that Espeon stood to face him. Then she smirked and waved her tail. Immediately Antauri understood. It was the natural way of an Espeon to challenge and opponent.

He turned to the referee and said: "It seems we continue." The referee nodded and the next moment Lance ordered: "Hyper-Beam!" Antauri smiled at that. Any person who couldn't lose wouldn't have stopped in using Outrage now.

"Espeon dodge!"

Espeon did so and both Pokémon faced each other_. _

_I think it's time we immobilize his wings, you got all his weak spots?_

Espeon nodded and Antauri ordered: "Use Iron-Tail!" The feline raced forward and Lance ordered: "Stop it with Fire-Blast!" The attack shot towards Espeon, who sped up more.

"Be careful!", called Antauri.

"_Ever_!" The next second she fell onto her stomach and slid under the attack, before moving forward once more. Swift as she was, she fast got behind Dragonite and hit his right wing. Dragonite screamed in pain and his tail hit her back to Antauri. Espeon spun around in the air and landed safely on her paws. Both fighters gasped now hard and Antauri ordered: "Use Psychic again!"

Once more Dragonite was caught in the field and after about a minute Lance threw him a "I'm sorry"-look.

"Dragonite free yourself with Outrage!"

Dragonite's eyes widened and he shortly glanced at his trainer, then complied. Espeon took a step back, then shook her head and clenched her eyes shut. Outrage strengthened Dragonite's struggles while Espeon desperately tried to ground him in place. Suddenly he broke free and Dragonite's tail hit her once more.

"Espeon use Gyro-Ball!"

In her flight she shot the attack and Dragonite destroyed it with Outrage. However he roared in pain and smoke clouded the whole arena. Antauri coughed while he scanned it for Espeon. The smoke wouldn't and wouldn't disappear, so a few trainers called out their flying types and had them clear the smoke. The moment it was cleared, everyone gasped. Espeon and Dragonite both still stood their ground, thought the panted for air and were bruised to no end.

Suddenly Espeon's forelegs gave away and she fell to the side.

The referee once again tried to raise his flags, when Espeon called: _"One moment…I'm not out yet!"_

She struggled back into a sitting position. And the moment she managed it, it happened.

Dragonite suddenly fell over.

For a long time everyone just stared.

They couldn't believe what had just happened.

Finally the referee snapped out of his shock and called: "Lance's Dragonite is unable to battle. With that the Champ lost all of his six Pokémon. The winner is Antauri with Espeon."

For one more second everything was silent, then thunderous cheers erupted from everywhere in the crowd. Antauri slowly walked up to Espeon and picked her up. She purred and pressed herself against him. He petted her head while he whispered: "You were very brave today Espeon."

Espeon just threw him a weak smile. Then Lance walked up to them. He grinned and held out his hand.

"A rally good battle my friend", stated the Dragon-Type trainer. He waited till the cheers had stopped and said out loud: "You beat me Antauri and I'm sure you're worthy to carry on my title. With this I pass the title of Johto's champ on to you. Good Luck!"

They shook hands, both smiling.

The next second the gates opened and people ran up to them.

Gibson was under the first ones and pulled his brother into a hug.

"I knew you could do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lance:<strong>

**Dragonite: Hyper-Beam, Outrage, Dragon Rush, Fire-Blast**  
><strong>Garchomp: Earthquake, Draco Meteor, Giga-Impact, Dragon-Claw<strong>  
><strong>Latios: Giga-Impact, Luster Purge, Dragon-Pulse, Zen-Headbutt<strong>  
><strong>Gyarados: Hyper-Beam, Hydro-Pump, Dragon Tail, Flamethrower (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Flygon: Dig, Dragon-Breath, Stone Edge, Solar-Beam<strong>  
><strong>Kingdra: Aurora-Beam, Draco Meteor, Water Pulse, Razor Wind<strong>

**Antauri:**

**Latias: Dragon-Pulse, Psychic, Mist-Ball, Areal Ace (Shiny)**  
><strong>Spiritomb: Hypnosis, Dream-Eater, Hyper Beam, Confuse Ray (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Lucario: Close-Combat, Aura-Sphere, Metal Claw, Psychic<strong>  
><strong>Haunter: Night Shade, Shadow-Ball, Mean Look, Destiny Bond<strong>  
><strong>Espeon: Psychic, Gyro Ball, Sing, Iron-Tail<strong>  
><strong>Umbreon: Shadow-Ball, Moonlight, Dig, Double Team (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Metang: Meteor Mash, Psychic, Earthquake, Flash-Canon<strong>  
><strong>Mismagius: Thunderbolt, Shadow-Ball, Ominous Wind, Energy-Ball<strong>  
><strong>Alakazam: Psycho-Cut, Psychic, Shadow-Ball, Thunder-Punch<strong>  
><strong>Gallade: Psycho-Cut, Leaf-Blade, Close-Combat, Razor Wind (Psychic as ability)<strong>  
><strong>Honchkrow: Dark-Pulse, Hyper-Beam, Sky-Attack, Brave-Bird<strong>  
><strong>Absol: Razor-Wind, Dark-Pulse, Shadow-Claw, Giga-Impact<strong>  
><strong>Gardevoir: Magical-Leaf, Psybeam, Psychic, Energy-Ball<strong>

**Gibson:**

**Latios:**  
><strong>Leafeon: Solar-Beam, Magical-Leaf, Healing-Bell, Leaf-Blade<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**So, how did you like the past chapters.**

**Gibson: Loved it. And I'm happy Antauri managed to beat Lance.**

**Antauri: As am I...and thank you.**

**Huh? Why?**

**Antauri: Well, the last chapter helped Espeon to get over her fear of Outrage. I am very thankful for this.**

**Ahwww, you're welcome Antauri...**  
><strong>This chapter has a few nice surprises. So, to start, SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.<strong>

**Gibson: Pokémon doesn't belong to her either.**

**Antauri: Read and Review please.**

* * *

><p>Chiro sat atop a stone and watched Nova, talking to her Torchic. She'd, more the less, avoided the whole team since they got here. The female was still pissed at them for how they treated Antauri. Chiro, though he didn't like it, had to admit that he had done wrong to the silver monkey. Antauri had just tried to save everyone and Chiro had believed a man he didn't even know more than his own second in command, especially since Gibson also had spoken out for Antauri and Nova had refused to use any violence on the monkey. Shaking his head, Chiro felt a tug on his jeans and looked down. He smiled. Chimchar grinned up at him and pointed to Nova and Torchic.<p>

"You want a trainings fight with them?", asked Chiro. Chimchar nodded eagerly and Chiro stood up. The Fire-Monkey jumped onto his shoulder and Chiro made his way over to Nova and her Torchic. When she saw them coming, she narrowed her eyes, but stayed, something Chiro thanked heavens for. "Hey, Chimchar would like to have a trainings fight with Torchic, you in?"

"I guess so", answered Nova. It sounded hesitant and Chiro was sure she'd just agreed because Torchic had jumped eagerly.

"Let's do this. Chimchar use Ember and aim for its chest!"

"Dodge", called Nova simply. Chiro narrowed his eyes. How should Torchic know in which direction it should dodge? But Torchic managed dodging and Nova called: "Now Peck!" Again she didn't clarify where to hit and Chiro was surprised when it was Chimchar's but that was hit. "Now Ember", called Nova. After the attack, Chimchar groggily stood up again.

"I think it's enough", stated Nova. Bending down she petted Torchic's head and praised: "You did great Torchic." She smiled. "Espeon was right. Not clarifying the attack and allowing you to use your judgement and instincts sure helps. And the opponent doesn't know where you will attack too. I'm so proud of you."

Torchic chirped happily, then suddenly glowed in a bright white.

"What's happening", asked Sprx, who'd joined them.

"I think it's evolving", exclaimed Otto.

Nova smiled at his words. Then the glowing died down and Torchic looked different. It was now bigger and while its beak, under body and a bit of feathers on its head were orange, its upper body was yellow. "Co-Combusken", exclaimed the Pokémon. "Combusken you evolved", cheered Nova and petted the Pokémon. The bird looked rather proud. Chiro smiled. This was so much better than in front of the screen.

* * *

><p>Antauri lay back in the grass and smiled while he watched how Noctowl, Honchkrow and Latias chased each other around in the sky. He'd left to the hills near Professor Oak's lab with all of his Pokémon for a bit privacy. Though now Johto Champ, Antauri enjoyed the Kanto Region, and it wasn't as if Champs wouldn't travel. Cynthia, the Sinnoh Champ, was in Hoenn at the moment.<p>

He enjoyed his piece for a while, then, of course, some of his Pokémon demanded his attention.

The first ones were Gallade and Lucario. Ever since Antauri had gotten the Aura-Pokémon, those two had become sparring partners. They worked often with each other, trying to improve their Close-Combat attacks and normal sparring. Antauri had happily watched how the two of them blocked and attacked for ten minutes straight. In a battle that was the time they would be able to use Close-Combat as long too.

The next one was Latias. She'd demanded he would fly with her and Meditite and Poochyena had wanted to join in. Afterwards it was petting time for Umbreon and Espeon. Then he'd had mediated with Gallade, Gardevoir, Alakazam, Lucario and Hypno. Then he finally had had time for himself, until his Ghost Types had wanted his attention and help with their moves.

It was still relaxing for him. He enjoyed spending time with his Pokémon friends. At the moment he tried to find Haunter, Chimecho and Baltoy. They'd wanted to play hide and seek with him. Shaking his head he sent out his Aura and smirked.

He had them.

* * *

><p>Gibson watched his Pokémon train on a clearing near Professor Oak's house. His Infernape was training his aim with the help of Latios. Leafeon was training her Leaf-Blade with Glameow, who used Iron-Tail. Arcanine, Garchomp, Marowak and Gengar tried to prove each other who was the strongest. Swellow and Chatot were playfully chasing each other in the air. Gibson sat next to a stream and petted his Lanturn.<p>

Yes, life was good, but they still had to focus on their task. Stopping John.

Suddenly he heard a yelp and Leafeon raced up to him, the leaf on her tail burned.

"Leafeon what happened?" In answer Leafeon glared at a few bushes and then a Vulpix jumped out of the bushes, grinning mischievously at Leafeon. Gibson immediately knew who's Vulpix this was. Smirking he looked at a tree he suspected the trainer to be behind and called: "It's nice to see you again."

A few seconds silence were followed by laughter and then a person stepped onto the clearing. It was a dark complected girl with dark-brown hair and light-brown eyes.

"Hi Hal", laughed the girl and smiled.

Gibson shook his head and answered: "Hello as well Rebekah."

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri's Pokémon:<strong>

**Latias: Dragon-Pulse, Psychic, Mist-Ball, Areal Ace (Shiny)**  
><strong>Spiritomb: Hypnosis, Dream-Eater, Hyper Beam, Confuse Ray (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Lucario: Close-Combat, Aura-Sphere, Metal Claw, Psychic<strong>  
><strong>Haunter: Night Shade, Shadow-Ball, Mean Look, Destiny Bond<strong>  
><strong>Espeon: Psychic, Gyro Ball, Sing, Iron-Tail<strong>  
><strong>Umbreon: Shadow-Ball, Moonlight, Dig, Double Team (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Metang: Meteor Mash, Psychic, Earthquake, Flash-Canon<strong>  
><strong>Mismagius: Thunderbolt, Shadow-Ball, Ominous Wind, Energy-Ball<strong>  
><strong>Alakazam: Psycho-Cut, Psychic, Shadow-Ball, Thunder-Punch<strong>  
><strong>Gallade: Psycho-Cut, Leaf-Blade, Close-Combat, Razor Wind (Psychic as ability)<strong>  
><strong>Honchkrow: Dark-Pulse, Hyper-Beam, Sky-Attack, Brave-Bird<strong>  
><strong>Absol: Razor-Wind, Dark-Pulse, Shadow-Claw, Giga-Impact<strong>  
><strong>Gardevoir: Magical-Leaf, Psybeam, Psychic, Energy-Ball<strong>  
><strong>Chimecho<strong>  
><strong>Baltoy<strong>  
><strong>Hypno<strong>  
><strong>Poochyena<strong>

**Gibson's Pokémon:**

**Latios**  
><strong>Leafeon: Solar-Beam, Magical-Leaf, Healing-Bell, Leaf-Blade<strong>  
><strong>Marowak<strong>  
><strong>Gengar<strong>  
><strong>Infernape<strong>  
><strong>Garchomp<strong>  
><strong>Chatot<strong>  
><strong>Arcanine<strong>  
><strong>Glameow<strong>  
><strong>Swellow<strong>  
><strong>Lanturn<strong>

**Rebekah**

**Vulpix (female)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebekah is not mine. It's the OC of <em>Firegirl101597<em> and she allowed me to use her. Thank you very much again, Firegirl.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Now we get to know Rebekah a bit more.**

**Gibson: I truly am curious about her.**

**Yeah, oh, _Firegirl101597_, if you have a problem with how I made Rebekah's personality, please tell me.**

**Antauri: SRMTHFG doesn't belong to EvA.**

**Latias: Neither does Pokémon.**

**Gibson: Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Antauri slowly made his way back to the Professor's lab. Espeon and Umbreon sat on his shoulders, while Gardevoir and Gallade walked next to him. The rest of his Pokémon had retreated into their balls. He smiled when the sun hit his face. Not that he would admit it, but at times, he loved this place more than Shugazoom. Here was more nature and silence.<p>

Antauri minded his own thoughts while he stepped out of the trees and into the backyard of Professor Oak.

That's why he just realised someone ran at him when the one crashed against him.

Antauri fell down with a gasp. Umbreon and Espeon got flung from his shoulders with shrieks and Gallade and Gardevoir jumped back in surprise. Antauri looked at whoever had pushed him down and saw dark-brown hair.

"What the…who are you?"

"Ahw, now I'm disappointed. You remember me Antauri."

Immediately he rolled his eyes and groaned: "Rebekah!"

Rebekah grinned and stood up. Antauri sat up and shook his head. That girl.

"So, I saw your battle", stated Rebekah grinning. "Finally you aren't in my way anymore!"

Antauri laughed at this. Rebekah, like he used to, only took part in contests. With him now being Johto-Champ, he had to cut down on contests. He could probably just take part in special ones. That would make things easier for the other coordinator, since he was one of the few trainers who'd almost constantly beaten her. "But honestly", continued the girl, now more serious.

"That was a really good battle. I never thought I would ever see a battle like that. Espeon and Latias really hit hard." Antauri smiled at her at that. It wasn't often that the snappy girl gave compliments. "And also…" Antauri looked at her. "How come you have a Lucario? It's no Psychic-, Dark- or Ghost-Type and also no dual type with one of those."

"No, he indeed isn't anything of this", agreed Antauri. "But there were a few points that made me taking him."

Rebekah sat down next to him and looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

The silver haired man laughed, then explained: "Well. Ash had…

_Flashback_

"_Me?", asked Antauri surprised. _

_Ash nodded and explained: "Yeah, I know that a Riolu will hatch from that egg." _

_"But why me?", asked Antauri and glanced at the black and blue egg in Ash's arms. "I only train Psychic-, Dark- or Ghost-Types…or dual types with those. A Riolu, as well as a Lucario, is neither of those." _

_Ash sighed and said: "Don't I know it. It was Arceus idea from the begin with. His argument was, you can control Aura, so you should have an Aura Pokémon." _

_Antauri sighed as well and asked: "Arceus will not back off on that one, not?" _

_Ash shook his head and Antauri said: "Alright I take it." _

_With a smile Ash pushed the egg into Antauri's arms and ran off. _

_"Have fun, it's going to hatch soon." _

_The next second the egg already glowed. _

_"Ash!"_

_End of Flashback_

Antauri rolled his eyes at the female next to him. She lay on her back, laughing her head off.

"Man, Ash got you good there."

"The first and last time it happened", answered Antauri calmly.

"You sure?", teased Rebekah. Antauri growled slightly at her and with a grin she jumped up and ran. Jumping up as well, he ran after her, chasing her over the grass. Espeon, Umbreon, Gardevoir and Gallade raced after them, all laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri's Pokémon:<strong>

**Chimecho**  
><strong>Baltoy<strong>  
><strong>Hypno<strong>  
><strong>Poochyena<strong>  
><strong>Latias: Dragon-Pulse, Psychic, Mist-Ball, Areal Ace (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Spiritomb: Hypnosis, Dream-Eater, Hyper Beam, Confuse Ray (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Lucario: Close-Combat, Aura-Sphere, Metal Claw, Psychic<strong>  
><strong>Haunter: Night Shade, Shadow-Ball, Mean Look, Destiny Bond<strong>  
><strong>Espeon: Psychic, Gyro Ball, Sing, Iron-Tail<strong>  
><strong>Umbreon: Shadow-Ball, Moonlight, Dig, Double Team (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Metang: Meteor Mash, Psychic, Earthquake, Flash-Canon<strong>  
><strong>Mismagius: Thunderbolt, Shadow-Ball, Ominous Wind, Energy-Ball<strong>  
><strong>Alakazam: Psycho-Cut, Psychic, Shadow-Ball, Thunder-Punch<strong>  
><strong>Gallade: Psycho-Cut, Leaf-Blade, Close-Combat, Razor Wind (Psychic as ability)<strong>  
><strong>Honchkrow: Dark-Pulse, Hyper-Beam, Sky-Attack, Brave-Bird<strong>  
><strong>Absol: Razor-Wind, Dark-Pulse, Shadow-Claw, Giga-Impact<strong>  
><strong>Gardevoir: Magical-Leaf, Psybeam, Psychic, Energy-Ball<strong>

**Gibson's Pokémon:**

**Latios**  
><strong>Leafeon: Solar-Beam, Magical-Leaf, Healing-Bell, Leaf-Blade<strong>  
><strong>Marowak<strong>  
><strong>Gengar<strong>  
><strong>Infernape<strong>  
><strong>Garchomp<strong>  
><strong>Chatot<strong>  
><strong>Arcanine<strong>  
><strong>Glameow<strong>  
><strong>Swellow<strong>  
><strong>Lanturn<strong>

**Rebekah:**

**Vulpix (female)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebekah is not mine. It's the OC of <em>Firegirl101597<em> and she allowed me to use her.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Next Chapter is up. Ah, I'm so proud of myself. I'm doing my best to constantly update on all of my stories.**

**Antauri: I guess you're doing good at that.**

**Thanks Antauri.**

**Gibson: Well, SRMTHFG doesn't belong to EvA.**

**Ash: Nor does Pokémon.**

**Rebekah: And I don't belong to EvA either. I'm an OC from _Firegirl101597_.**

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Chiro nervously paced back and forth in front of the gym. "Kid calm down!", exclaimed Sprx while he pushed a few of his red strands away. The former monkey's red hair was short, but ruffled up in every direction.<p>

"But…"

"Kid honestly, everything is going to be okay", soothed Sprx. "I mean, Nova and Otto managed it already, why wouldn't you?" At this the teen had no answer.

Sighing he nodded and said: "I'm just…nervous."

Sprx smirked at him and said: "Don't worry kid. I'm sure it's going to be fine. Just remember, Fire Types are weak against stone." Chiro nodded, then the door opened and a young man with tanned skin and dark hair stepped out.

"You are the next challenger?", asked the man. Chiro nodded nervously, but the man smiled and held out his hand. "Well, hello then. My name is Brock and I look forward to our battle." Chiro relaxed now. This man seemed pretty nice. He followed Brock into the Arena and the two took place.

"This fight is a two Pokémon battle", called the referee. "Only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokémon."

Chiro nodded and grabbed one of his balls. Brock did the same and the man threw his. "Geodude go!" A stone with arms and face appeared and Chiro threw his ball. "Mankey help me out here!" His monkey-like Pokémon appeared and Brock stated: "So you rely on type-advantage? Very well. Geodude use Tackle!"

The Pokémon moved forward with an incredible speed and hit Mankey straight on. Mankey leaped backwards and rubbed its face.

"Mankey answer with Karate Chop!"

"Dig!"

Mankey leaped at Geodude, however the Pokémon dodged by burying itself into the ground. Crunching his teeth, Chiro ordered: "Get onto the walls!"

Brock smirked at this and warned: "Mankey isn't much safer there."

"How come?"

"Well, the walls are out of stone as well."

The moment Chiro realised what this meant, it was too late. Mankey crashed onto the ground after Geodude had come out of the wall.

"Mankey can you stand up?"

The monkey pushed itself up and Chiro ordered: "Use Karate Chop again!"

Mankey dashed forward once more, however this time Brock didn't order to dodge.

"Seismic Toss!", ordered the trainer. Chiro gulped. Geodude grabbed Mankey and somehow jumped high into the air. Then it spun to the ground and threw Mankey down.

"Mankey!", yelled Chiro. The Pokémon hit, but still moved.

"Impressive", stated Brock. "Your Mankey is strong."

"Thanks", said Chiro. _Alright, I didn't want to use it but…here goes nothing_. "Mankey combine Areal Ace with Karate Chop!" Mankey nodded and shot forward. He saw how Brock gasped in surprise, then the attack hit. Geodude hit the wall and fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle", balled the referee. "This round goes to Chiro and his Mankey."

"Yes!", cheered the teen. Brock nodded and grabbed another ball.

"Very well, Sudowoodo go!" Sudowoodo appeared and got in a battle stance.

"What the heck kind of Pokémon is that?", asked Chiro.

"Well, I would've used Onix, but he's a bit shaken from the fights against your two friends", stated Brock, then ordered: "Let's go Sudowoodo! Use Hammer Arm!"

"Dodge with Areal Ace!" Mankey leaped out of the way with the use of Areal Ace and Chiro saw a smirk on Brock's features.

"Now, Mimic!"

"What?"

Sudowoodo grinned and then shot after Mankey with Areal Ace. The fighting-type fell to the ground, beaten.

"Mankey is unable to battle", called the referee. "Both trainers are down to their last Pokémon."

Chiro called Mankey back and grabbed another ball. "Poliwhirl go!"

"Now a water-type? Very well. Sudowoodo use Wood Hammer!"

_Sh*t, that's a grass-type attack._ "Poliwhirl use Water Gun on the ground to dodge!" Poliwhirl shot into the air and not a second later Wood Hammer hit the ground. "Now, use Water Gun again!" Poliwhirl shot his Water Gun once more and it hit Sudowoodo face-first. The Pokémon stumbled back and Chiro shouted: "Now use Hypnosis!"

"Sudowoodo dodge!"

Sudowoodo got out of the way in time, to be hit with another Water Gun. The tree-like stone-type gasped hard and Brock ordered: "Use Flail!"

"Flail", wondered Chiro.

Brock explained: "The weaker my Pokémon is, the stronger Flail becomes."

At this the HyperForce leader paled. The attack hit Poliwhirl and it got thrown back. "Poliwhirl stand up and use Water Gun again."

"Dodge!", called Brock. This went on for a while. Poliwhirl used Water Gun, Sudowoodo dodged. Suddenly Sudowoodo slipped on the, by now, mud-covered ground and Water Gun hit the Pokémon.

It fainted and the referee called: "Sudowoodo is unable to battle! Poliwhirl wins this fight. With this the winner is Chiro!"

* * *

><p>Antauri looked up from his conversation with Gibson, Ash, Rebekah and Professor Oak, when there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Who could that be?", wondered Gibson. Everyone shrugged and waited. When the Professor came back in, they gasped at who followed them. It was a woman with long blonde hair and black clothes and a man with grey hair and blue-green eyes.

"Steven, Cynthia", exclaimed Ash surprised.

The two champs of Hoenn and Sinnoh smirked at them and Cynthia stated: "We heard you have a meeting about something big."

Antauri nodded and said: "Indeed it is something ominous we are discussing about."

"And that is?", asked Steven.

The five of the shared a glance, then Ash answered: "Arceus Jewel of Life was stolen and used to _enslave_ people on Antauri's and Gibson's home world."

At this the two newcomers stared shortly. True, they knew Antauri and his brother weren't from their world, but never had they expected something like this. "Who stole it?", managed Cynthia to gasp out.

Antauri sighed and answered: "A man called John. He's from Hal's and my home world. He…invented a game about your world. It came out around the same time when the tries to steal Arceus Jewel of Life started…" Antauri trailed off. His memories about what happened of Shugazoom hadn't returned yet so Gibson continued: "One day John managed it and left to our world. Antauri went after him and got the Jewel of Life, however John attached him to his machine and…got the Jewel of Life again. He fused it with his machine and…"

"It more the less killed me", answered Antauri. Ignoring the gasps he continued: "I cannot remember anything about this because of it, however know that Arceus saved my life."

"Once attached to the machine", explained Gibson. "The Jewel of Life increased its Power and…people were sucked into the game. Many inhabitants are stuck in the game, including our team-mates."

It was silent for a while, then Steven asked: "So when do we leave?"

"Huh?", asked Ash.

Cynthia smirked and explained: "You surely are going on a mission to save everyone, not? Well, you won't go without us."

Antauri was, thought he hid it, overjoyed at the news. He'd secretly prayed that the two other champs would join them. "You all will leave the moment Arceus is recovered enough to help you with a jump", explained Professor Oak now. "Since it's not just a jump into another world, but a game." The two newcomers nodded in understanding, then Steve asked: "Who else is going to join?"

Antauri smirked at this. There were a few people which had asked them, a few had even claimed.

"Well", began Ash. "Sabrina and Clair are surely going to join in. They were the only two we didn't manage to at least partly convince to overthink everything."

Antauri caught up: "Potentially could join, well we got offers from Norman, his daughter May, Brock, Lance, Agatha, Dawn, her mother Johanna, Zoey, Paul and Gary Oak."

"Too many to take with us in any case", continued Rebekah now. The moment they'd started this subject, the usually so carefree girl had become dead serious. Suddenly she smirked: "However we can't leave Ash's girlfriend behind. And then her father will come too."

"May is not my girlfriend", exploded Ash, getting everyone to laugh.

While Rebekah and Ash started an argument about if May was or wasn't his girlfriend, Antauri gazed out of the window.

_Don't worry Chiro_, thought the silver haired man. _We're coming soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri's Pokémon:<strong>

**Chimecho**  
><strong>Baltoy<strong>  
><strong>Hypno<strong>  
><strong>Poochyena<strong>  
><strong>Latias: Dragon-Pulse, Psychic, Mist-Ball, Areal Ace (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Spiritomb: Hypnosis, Dream-Eater, Hyper Beam, Confuse Ray (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Lucario: Close-Combat, Aura-Sphere, Metal Claw, Psychic<strong>  
><strong>Haunter: Night Shade, Shadow-Ball, Mean Look, Destiny Bond<strong>  
><strong>Espeon: Psychic, Gyro Ball, Sing, Iron-Tail<strong>  
><strong>Umbreon: Shadow-Ball, Moonlight, Dig, Double Team (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Metang: Meteor Mash, Psychic, Earthquake, Flash-Canon<strong>  
><strong>Mismagius: Thunderbolt, Shadow-Ball, Ominous Wind, Energy-Ball<strong>  
><strong>Alakazam: Psycho-Cut, Psychic, Shadow-Ball, Thunder-Punch<strong>  
><strong>Gallade: Psycho-Cut, Leaf-Blade, Close-Combat, Razor Wind (Psychic as ability)<strong>  
><strong>Honchkrow: Dark-Pulse, Hyper-Beam, Sky-Attack, Brave-Bird<strong>  
><strong>Absol: Razor-Wind, Dark-Pulse, Shadow-Claw, Giga-Impact<strong>  
><strong>Gardevoir: Magical-Leaf, Psybeam, Psychic, Energy-Ball<strong>

**Gibson's Pokémon:**

**Latios**  
><strong>Leafeon: Solar-Beam, Magical-Leaf, Healing-Bell, Leaf-Blade<strong>  
><strong>Marowak<strong>  
><strong>Gengar<strong>  
><strong>Infernape<strong>  
><strong>Garchomp<strong>  
><strong>Chatot<strong>  
><strong>Arcanine<strong>  
><strong>Glameow<strong>  
><strong>Swellow<strong>  
><strong>Lanturn<strong>

**Rebekah's Pokémon: **

**Vulpix (female)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Pokémon and SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>It was a warm day, no clouds and the sky was silent and blue. <em>Well, as silent as the sky can be with us, <em>thought Gibson while he glanced down from his Garchomp's back. They'd started their journey to Sinnoh, deciding the way would be easier, and with less paparazzi, when they flew on their Pokémon. The blue haired man looked around.

Antauri was right next to him, on the back of his Honchkrow. Ash flew nearby with his Pidgeot and Rebekah followed on Ash's Staraptor. Behind them were Cynthia on her Garchomp and Steven on his Skarmory. Those two were followed by Sabrina and Clair on Clair's Dragonair. May and her father Norman flew next to Lance on his Flygon while Lance was on his Dragonite. Suddenly another Skarmory shot over Gibson's head and he growled at Gary and Dawn, who rode on the boy's Pokémon.

"DAWN!", exclaimed Gary and glared at the girl, who smiled apologetically.

"Wonder what she did now", muttered Antauri with a smirk.

Gibson nodded, then turned back again. Their other companions were Paul, who rode on his newly caught Charizard, and, much to Gibson's surprise, Max, May's younger brother. He rode on a Tropius, his sister's Pokémon. Max was almost old enough to have his own Pokémon, but Gibson guessed that more the fact that Norman was in the group gave him the ability to join them.

"I think we should take a rest", called Ash to the ones close to him.

"We're somewhere over Hoenn", agreed Lance, who'd flown forward a bit.

"And the Pokémon need to rest", agreed Clair.

"Let's spend the night here and move on tomorrow, then we should reach Sinnoh and the Michina Ruins", called Gary.

Everyone nodded and the Pokémon headed for the ground. The group landed on a clearing in a forest and the trainers jumped up. Gibson dug in his bag and brought out a bit of Pokémon food. It was spiced with powder from Oran and Tamato Berries. He held it to Garchomp, who flashed him a tired and thankful glance before it took it. Then Gibson walked over to Antauri, who took care of his Honchkrow.

"I can't believe it", muttered the silver haired man to him.

Since long Gibson wasn't freaked out anymore when Antauri knew he was there. Not just had his brother his Aura, but he was a powerful psychic after all.

"Indeed, soon we reach Arceus and then we will probably see the team again", agreed the other, knowing what Antauri meant. Antauri faced him and nodded. He saw a flash of nervousness in his normally calm blue eyes. "It's going to be alright Antauri", soothed Gibson. "When they still didn't understand after they got into that game, Nova surely punched some sense into them."

At this Antauri smiled and Gibson sighed in relief. That came to a chuckling Sprx after such words, so they truly helped. Suddenly a scream echoed over the clearing and everyone's head snapped to Dawn, who was completely surrounded by cobwebs and other things like this.

"I warned you", stated May with a smirk. "Don't anger the bug types here."

"I just looked behind a tree", complained dawn and tried to struggle free.

"Let me help", offered Rebekah and grabbed one of her Pokéballs. She threw it into the air and a black dog-like Pokémon came out. "Houndoom, use Fire-Fang on those webs, but watch out that you don't hit Dawn." Houndoom nodded and started to bite through the webs. They soon had disappeared and Dawn stood up.

"Thanks Becky!", cheered the blue haired girl, when Rebekah suddenly gave her a slight punch on the head. "Ow!"

"Don't ever call me Becky again", snapped the brown haired girl before she, followed by Houndoom, stomped over to Gibson and Antauri.

"How comes you don't do that when we call you Becky?", asked Gibson silently. He knew he would receive a punch as well when someone got to know this.

"You're my best friends", answered Rebekah with a shrug. Though she hid it well, Gibson knew that wasn't the full answer. 'Though I like Antauri more than that'. Gibson smirked, knowing she wanted to say this. He'd, by accident, read a bit of her diary. If she would ever find out, he'd be dead. Shaking the thought off, he watched how Rebekah called out her Vulpix, Chimchar and Growlithe and Gibson called out Infernape and Arcanine.

"I guess they should keep us warm", stated the man.

Antauri and Rebekah nodded both and the three lay down, surrounded by the fire-types. Soon sleep overcame Gibson.

* * *

><p>Antauri sat up with a gasp and gazed around in panic. He breathed out in relief. It had just been a nightmare. The team wasn't dead yet, or at least he could still have the hope that they were alright. Looking around, he saw that the sunrise was close, so he stood up and snuck away from the clearing. Getting out of the forest, he sat down on a stone in lotus-position and started to mediate.<p>

After a while he felt someone closing and then a female voice asked: "Couldn't sleep anymore?"

Antauri turned his head and smiled at the greenish black haired female and answered: "More the less Sabrina."

The other Psychic in their group narrowed her eyes at him and asked: "What is troubling you Antauri. You know as well as I do what can happen when everything gets bottled up."

Antauri nodded. Of course he knew. Their Psychic-Types had strong connections to them. Bad feelings, uncertainty or anything similar weakened them beyond imagination.

"It was a nightmare", answered Antauri after a while. "Nothing more."

"What about?"

He glanced away, then answered: "The team…died."

Sabrina was silent. Though All Champs and Elite Four members knew that Antauri and Gibson weren't from their world at all, Sabrina was one of the few Gym-Leaders who knew. IT had been impossible to hide it from her. The moment the two of them had met, they'd immediately known each other. It came with their abilities.

"So, you are worried about them?", asked the woman finally.

Antauri sighed and whispered: "The word worried is understatement."

Sabrina nodded, then sent a gently wave of Psychic energy to him. _Take your time,_ sounded her voice in his head.

With that she left.

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri's Pokémon:<strong>

**Chimecho**  
><strong>Baltoy<strong>  
><strong>Hypno<strong>  
><strong>Poochyena<strong>  
><strong>Latias: Dragon-Pulse, Psychic, Mist-Ball, Areal Ace (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Spiritomb: Hypnosis, Dream-Eater, Hyper Beam, Confuse Ray (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Lucario: Close-Combat, Aura-Sphere, Metal Claw, Psychic<strong>  
><strong>Haunter: Night Shade, Shadow-Ball, Mean Look, Destiny Bond<strong>  
><strong>Espeon: Psychic, Gyro Ball, Sing, Iron-Tail<strong>  
><strong>Umbreon: Shadow-Ball, Moonlight, Dig, Double Team (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Metang: Meteor Mash, Psychic, Earthquake, Flash-Canon<strong>  
><strong>Mismagius: Thunderbolt, Shadow-Ball, Ominous Wind, Energy-Ball<strong>  
><strong>Alakazam: Psycho-Cut, Psychic, Shadow-Ball, Thunder-Punch<strong>  
><strong>Gallade: Psycho-Cut, Leaf-Blade, Close-Combat, Razor Wind (Psychic as ability)<strong>  
><strong>Honchkrow: Dark-Pulse, Hyper-Beam, Sky-Attack, Brave-BirdAbsol: Razor-Wind, Dark-Pulse, Shadow-Claw, Giga-Impact<strong>  
><strong>Gardevoir: Magical-Leaf, Psybeam, Psychic, Energy-Ball<strong>

**Gibson's Pokémon:**

**Latios**  
><strong>Leafeon: Solar-Beam, Magical-Leaf, Healing-Bell, Leaf-Blade<strong>  
><strong>Marowak<strong>  
><strong>Gengar<strong>  
><strong>Infernape<strong>  
><strong>Garchomp<strong>  
><strong>Chatot<strong>  
><strong>Arcanine<strong>  
><strong>Glameow<strong>  
><strong>Swellow<strong>  
><strong>Lanturn<strong>

**Rebekah's Pokémon:**

**(female) Vulpix**  
><strong>(female) Houndoom: Fire-Fang<strong>  
><strong>(male) Growlithe<strong>


	18. Chapter 17

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me. Neither does Pokémon.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Gibson walked down the stone hallway next to Antauri. They were close to reaching the central-chamber of the Michina Ruins and he was scared. Ash and Antauri, who'd both refused to tell them, were the only ones who'd seen Arceus lately. But both seemed incredible nervous to if Arceus was better or worse.<p>

Finally they reached the end of the hallway and Gibson almost gaped when he noticed a slight hesitation in Antauri's next step, then the silver haired trainer took a deep breath and walked on. Gibson followed and winced at the sight he got. He heard shocked gasps from all of their companions, save Ash, who walked up to Arceus, to be greeted by Mesprit.

Antauri followed him and Gibson followed again as well.

Cresselia floated over to Arceus and sent pink-glowing ball of psychic energy to the legendary. Arceus weakly opened his eyes and Gibson understood why Antauri had refused to talk about Arceus' condition. The legendary Pokémon barely had anything of his former glory left. Slowly Antauri also walked up to the white and golden god and Ash and he silently talked to him.

Arceus answered with nothing more but nods and slight shakes of his head.

"Is he that weak", whispered May in shock.

_"Unfortunately yes",_ answered Mesprit. _"Cresselia and Darkrai keep him alive by putting him into a deep sleep most of the time, but he continues to weaken."_

She shook her head and then Azelf floated up to them and said: _"Many other legendries were here already and gave a big part of their strength to him, but in the relation to how much Power Arceus really possesses, it's almost nothing."_

Then Ash and Antauri came back, both looking nervous. "What's wrong? Can't Arceus get us in the game?", asked Norman.

"He can", answered Antauri. "However not all at once."

"We need to go in smaller groups", ended Ash nervously and Cynthia caught up: "At the danger of getting separated."

Antauri nodded and then Norman asked: "What exactly is the point of this game."

"To win all badges and the Pokémon league of all regions in this game", explained Gibson. "John seemingly wasn't really interested in contests since he very well added them, but they play no special part in his game."

Everyone nodded, then Gary said: "So, when we get separated, we try to find each other again."

Again everyone nodded and Dawn asked: "Where?"

"Pallet", answered Steven now. "We all know the way pretty well and with our flying types, it won't take longer than two days, no matter where we land."

"True words", agreed Rebekah.

"Good, how are the groups?", asked Ash.

"I stay with my children", announced Norman immediately, getting annoyed groans from the two. Gibson chuckled, then caught a questioning glance from Antauri and nodded. Max was pretty much like Chiro and since he knew Antauri would stay with Rebekah and Sabrina most likely, he offered: "I'll join you three."

At this Max brightened up a bit while May asked: "Is the universe against me?"

"Scared of not seeing your boyfriend again?", teased Rebekah. May scowled at her while Ash blushed a deep red.

Then Sabrina walked forward and stated: "I'll stay with Antauri and Rebekah."

"Dawn and I will join Ash", offered Gary.

Ash nodded and then Steven asked: "Clair, Paul, Lance, you join me?"

The three nodded and Rebekah offered: "So Cynthia, up to join us?"

Cynthia nodded and then Ash offered: "My group will go f-"

"No!", cut Antauri in sharply. Everyone, but Gibson who knew how tensed his friend was, stared and the Johto Champ repeated calmer: "No. Though it goes for the Jewel of Life Ash, it also goes for our team, and an enemy from our World. Either Hal's or my group goes first."

"I guess yours then", stated Gibson with a glance at Norman, who seemed highly uncomfortable at the thought of his children in the first group. Antauri nodded and then he and his companions walked up to Arceus. Gibson looked after his Antauri worriedly, but then there was a flash of light and the four were gone.

* * *

><p>Chiro lay in the grass on a hill, his Pokémon around him, same for the team.<p>

Looking around, he took in the sight.

He had a Chimchar, a Mankey, a Poliwhirl and an Aipom.

Nova had her Combusken and also a Tyrogue, a Hitmonchan and a Ponyta.

Sprx had a Shinx, a Pikachu and a Taillow.

Otto had a Turtwig, a Bidoof, a Diglett and a Nidorino.

Suddenly they heard laughter and everyone sat up.

**"Prepare for trouble!"**

**"Make it double!"**

**"To protect to world from devastation!"**

**"To Unite all people within our nation!"**

**"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"**

**"To extend our reach to the stars above…"**

**"…Jessie..."**

**"…James..."**

**"Team rocket blasts of at the speed of light!"**

**"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"**

**"Meowth that's right!"**

Chiro stared at the pink haired woman, violet haired man and their talking Pokémon confused and was about to argue when a female voice screeched: "NO!" Everyone turned his head and saw a teenage-girl around thirteen. She had blue eyes, brown hair and wore a green bandana. She face-palmed and groaned: "Even here?"

"May", called a male voice. A man with bluish-black hair, a boy with the same hair-colour and glasses and a seventeen years old teen with sea-blue hair and ice-blue eyes stepped out. The boy face-palmed as well and the teen raised an eyebrow.

"Them?", asked the man confused.

"Who are you guys and what do you want?", exclaimed Nova, directing her words at the two strange guys and the Pokémon.

"Their name is Team Rocket", answered the blue-haired teen for them. To Chiro he sounded strangely much like Gibson. "And they steal Pokémon." With that he threw one of the balls on his belt and a Pokémon appeared. It was an Infernape.

"You wanna fight kid?", aksed the female.

"I'd love to Jessie", answered the teen smirking.

The woman scowled, then threw a ball, the man did the same. "Seviper show that kid who he's dealing with!"

"Carnivine go!"

The teen still smirked, then half turned back and asked: "How about it May. Fire-Fighting double?" The girl, May, nodded and ran forward. She threw a ball and called: "Blaziken the stage is yours!" Her Blaziken appeared and Chiro was surprised that she had the evolved form of Nova's Combusken.

"Ready", asked May.

"Ready", answered the teen.

"Blaze-Kick Blaziken!"

"Infernape Fire-Punch!"

The two Fire-Fighting-Types charged at the other two Pokémon, when Jessie ordered: "Seviper use Haze to stop them!"

"Oh please", groaned the boy with the glasses. May nodded to the teen, who nodded back.

"Blaziken grab Infernape, jump over the Haze with it!"

Blaziken grabbed the monkey's waist and both sailed over the attack, to come at the two oponents from above.

"Infernape use Thunder-Punch as well!"

Infernape's right fist, since the left one was covered with flames, started to get surrounded by electricity. The monkey headed for Seviper while the bird headed for Carnivine. Both attacks hit and the two got thrown against their trainers.

"Let's end this", stated the teen. "Infernape us Flamethrower!"

"Blaziken help him with Overheat!"

The two Powerful Fire-Attacks hit and in an explosion the group got blasted away.

_"Team Rocket's blasting off again!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri's Pokémon:<strong>

**Chimecho**  
><strong>Baltoy<strong>  
><strong>Hypno<strong>  
><strong>Poochyena<strong>  
><strong>Latias: Dragon-Pulse, Psychic, Mist-Ball, Areal Ace (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Spiritomb: Hypnosis, Dream-Eater, Hyper Beam, Confuse Ray (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Lucario: Close-Combat, Aura-Sphere, Metal Claw, Psychic<strong>  
><strong>Haunter: Night Shade, Shadow-Ball, Mean Look, Destiny Bond<strong>  
><strong>Espeon: Psychic, Gyro Ball, Sing, Iron-Tail<strong>  
><strong>Umbreon: Shadow-Ball, Moonlight, Dig, Double Team (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Metang: Meteor Mash, Psychic, Earthquake, Flash-Canon<strong>  
><strong>Mismagius: Thunderbolt, Shadow-Ball, Ominous Wind, Energy-Ball<strong>  
><strong>Alakazam: Psycho-Cut, Psychic, Shadow-Ball, Thunder-Punch<strong>  
><strong>Gallade: Psycho-Cut, Leaf-Blade, Close-Combat, Razor Wind (Psychic as ability)<strong>  
><strong>Honchkrow: Dark-Pulse, Hyper-Beam, Sky-Attack, Brave-Bird<strong>  
><strong>Absol: Razor-Wind, Dark-Pulse, Shadow-Claw, Giga-Impact<strong>  
><strong>Gardevoir: Magical-Leaf, Psybeam, Psychic, Energy-Ball<strong>

**Gibson's Pokémon:**

**Latios**  
><strong>Leafeon: Solar-Beam, Magical-Leaf, Healing-Bell, Leaf-Blade<strong>  
><strong>Marowak<strong>  
><strong>Gengar<strong>  
><strong>Infernape: Fire-Punch, Flame-Thrower, Thunder-Punch, Focus Punch<strong>  
><strong>Garchomp<strong>  
><strong>Chatot<strong>  
><strong>Arcanine<strong>  
><strong>Glameow<strong>  
><strong>Swellow<strong>  
><strong>Lanturn<strong>

**Rebekah's Pokémon:**

**Vulpix**  
><strong>Houndoom: Fire-Fang<strong>  
><strong>Growlithe<strong>  
><strong>Chimchar<strong>


	19. Chapter 18

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me. Neither does Pokémon.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>The two teens smirked when they praised their Pokémon for the fight. Then they called them back and Chiro stated: "Thanks for the help, but we could've handled those guys on our own."<p>

The girl rolled her eyes and said: "Sure you could've. Believe me, as stupid as they seem, they can cause quite much trouble. We've encountered them often."

"Indeed", chuckled the teen.

"You would think someday they're gonna give up on Pikachu", stated the boy.

Chiro watched their exchange stunned, then the man with them suddenly asked: "Where exactly are we anyways?"

The leader of the HyperForce shared a confused glance with his team and was about to answer, when the blue haired teen stated: "When I look at our surroundings, I'd say somewhere around Cerulean City."

"So not to far from Pallet", breathed the man.

"Why d'you wanna go to Pallet Town?", asked Otto.

"Mh?", asked May. "Oh, our group is much larger than just the four of us. But we got separated and said, when this ever happens we'll regroup in Pallet since everyone knows the way and our flying Pokémon would make it from Sinnoh to Pallet in two days."

"Two days?", exclaimed Sprx.

The girl nodded, then stated: "I think we should get going. Maybe some of the others landed even closer to Pallet then we did."

"Agreed", said the teen and he and the girl grabbed one Pokéball each.

The man did so as well.

"Tropius go", called May.

The teen followed and a Garchomp appeared, followed by the man's Staraptor. The man and the boy got onto Staraptor and May on her Tropius. They flew off while the teen scanned them.

"What?", asked Chiro.

He smirked and stated: "Nothing. You'd just think after all the training you had you'd realise it." His eyes flashed shortly. "Chiro."

With that he leaped onto the dragons back and flew off. Everyone was frozen at this guy knowing Chiro's name and then Nova's eyes widened in realisation and she raced after him.

"Gibson! WAIT!"

Chiro's eyes widened at the name, then he saw the dragon flying back towards them.

He flew a few meters over Nova and then Gibson called: "It was good to see you all again, but believe me, it's for the best when you stay with each other and me and Antauri with the people we came with." Again the dragon flew away. "Good Luck!"

"Gibson, wait?", shouted Chiro now.

"Gibby!"

"Hey Brainiac stop!"

However he didn't.

His Garchomp flew fast and soon it was out of sight.


	20. Chapter 19

**So, in the last chapter, Gibson's group landed near Cerulean City and Battled Team Rocket.**

**Gibson: Why did you have to out those three in there?**

**Antauri: I agree with Hal. Why?**

**Because...**

**...: Prepare for trouble!**

**...: Make it...**

**SHUT UP!**

**Jessie and James: _(gulp)_**

**Thank you, so, as i tried to say, because every story needs a few evil goofs to liven things up a bit.**

**Antauri: I see.**

**Jessie: Again...Prepare for...**

**Antauri, Hal, Please!**

**Antauri: Espeon Gyro Ball!**

**Gibson: Leafeon Magical Leaf!**

**Espeon and Leafeon: _(use attacks)_**

_**BOOM!**_

**Team Rocket: TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!**

**Thanks.**

**Antauri: You're welcome.**

**Gibson: Indeed you are.**

**Well, Neither SRMTHFG nor Pokémon belong to me.**

**Leafeon: Leaf-Leafeon**

**Espeon: Translation: R&R please.**

* * *

><p>"…gone crazy", exclaimed Sprx.<p>

Chiro sighed and took a sip from his coke. Ever since they'd seen Gibson a day ago, Sprx had been ranting about how crazy the scientist was in going into this without the team. Right now they were in Cerulean City, relaxing before their next gym-battle. Everything was peaceful, until they heard yelling.

"Rebekah!"

They looked out and saw a girl with brown hair rushing past the café they were in, dragging a silver haired teen along. Both were around seventeen.

"Rebekah stop!", exclaimed the teen before the girl dragged him around a corner. The team looked at each other and shrugged it off. Probably just some problems between boyfriend and girlfriend. They continued their drinks, when suddenly someone tapped Chiro's shoulder. He looked up to see two women.

One had greenish black hair while the other had long, platinum-blonde hair.

The blonde woman smiled at them and asked: "Excuse if we interrupt something, but did you see two teens around here. A boy and a girl around seventeen."

"Silver and brown hair, the girl dragging the boy along?", asked Sprx disinterested.

The two nodded and Chiro smiled and answered: "The girl dragged him around the corner over there a few minutes ago."

"Thanks", breathed the dark-haired female. "Who knows what got into Rebekah now."

The two ran off and Chiro shook his head. After they'd paid for their drinks, they left the café, then Otto asked: "Uh, isn't that the guy this Rebekah-Girl dragged around?" Everyone followed his gaze and Chiro realised he was right. The silver haired teen walked through the street, rubbing his right wrist and absentminded murmuring something.

Suddenly Sprx walked up to the guy, determination on his features. Chiro knew what that meant. Sprx proofed him right, when he demanded a battle with the guy. The teen looked bewildered for a second, then accepted the demand with a nod and asked what kind of battle Sprx had in mind. Chiro came closer and heard Sprx saying: "A three against three battle. Both can change Pokémon."

"Alright", said the teen. "My name is Silver, by the way."

"S-P-R-X 77, but you can call me Sprx."

Both nodded, then walked a bit away from each other. Suddenly Silver turned to a waiter who watched and asked: "Would you be so kind and be referee?" The waiter nodded and the two threw their balls.

"Shinx go!"

"Poochyena I need your assistance!"

The two Pokémon appeared and growled at each other. The teen stood completely silent, indicating he wanted Sprx to make the first move. Sprx didn't have him waiting for long.

"Shinx use Bite!" Shinx dashed forward. The Poochyena didn't move, then its trainer suddenly called: "Dodge and use Bite as well." In the last second the Dark-Type dodged and bit in Shinx ear.

"Spark!"

"Get away and Double Team!"

Poochyena got away just in time before Spark could hit it and then Shinx was surrounded by many of it. "Now Sand Attack! Irritate it!", ordered Silver. A, almost, Sandstorm appeared around Shinx, which clenched its eyes shut. "Now end it with Bite!" One Poochyena shot forward while the others stopped their Sand Attack. Before Shinx had time to react, Bite hit and the small blue Pokémon fainted.

"Shinx is unable to battle. Poochyena wins!", called the referee.

Sprx called Shinx back and Silver was about to do the same, when Poochyena suddenly glowed white. "It's evolving", stated Nova in surprise.

Poochyena grew while it glowed and when the glowing faded away, it wasn't a small pub anymore, but a big wolf. "Might-Mightyena!", yowled the wolf. Silver walked up to his Pokémon and comforted it between the ears. Mightyena growled happily and Silver praised: "It's wonderful that you finally evolved Mightyena. You fought great." Mightyena growled happily once more, then was called back.

"Pikachu go!" Suddenly Silver started to laugh, then calmed down and said: "My…apologize, but a good friend of mine has a Pikachu as well and they look pretty similar…Absol I need your assistance!"

A big, white furred Pokémon appeared, it's red eyes boring into Pikachu's black ones.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" The yellow mouse shot forward and Silver smirked. "Send it to the ground with Dark-Pulse Absol, then use Giga-Impact!"

"WHAT?", exclaimed everyone. Chiro gulped. Sprx had chosen a pretty strong opponent there.

With a giant BOOM, the battle ended and Sprx, as well as Silver, recalled their Pokémon. The grabbed their last Pokéballs, but before Sprx could throw his, Silver called: "You know Sprx, you're an impressive trainer. I had more fun in this battle and a in my last ones. Now, Lucario I need your assistance!"

"Taillow go!" The blue bird shot into the air while the dark jackal kept a good eye on it. "Taillow use Quick Attack!" Taillow shot forward, but Lucario simply stepped side in time. "Again!" The bird attacked once more and Lucario got ready to dodge again, when Sprx shouted: "Areal Ace, now!" Taillow sped up and hit Lucario's chest straight. Lucario got thrown back, however did a back flip and landed safely on his feet.

"Impressive", stated Silver. "Aura-Sphere."

The blue sphere shot at Taillow, who still had to end Areal Ace and hit it. Taillow fell down and Silver ordered: "Now Close Combat."

"But that's a fighting type move", gasped Otto.

Lucario threw punches and kicks at Taillow, who desperately tried to dodge them. Then Silver ordered: "Metal Claw!" Metal Claw powered Close Combat up and soon Taillow fainted.

"All of Sprx Pokémon are unable to battle. The winner is Silver."

Silver recalled Lucario, then walked up to Sprx for a hand-shake. The two did so, then Silver said his good-byes. "Why do you have to go already Silver", asked Nova sadly. "I'd like to get to know you better."

Silver laughed and said: "You do know me better than you think."

"Uh?", asked Chiro, then someone shouted: "Antauri hurry up finally."

Chiro's eyes widened and he stared at the teen, who smirked at them before leaping onto a roof-top.

"Good luck with your training", called Antauri, then released a familiar dark-blue bird. He leaped on Honchkrow's back and it flew off to a Garchomp and a Togekiss. On the Garchomp was the platinum haired woman, on the Togekiss the green-black haired woman and Rebekah.

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri's Pokémon:<strong>

**Chimecho**  
><strong>Baltoy<strong>  
><strong>Hypno<strong>  
><strong>Mightyena: Bite, Tackle, Sand-Attack, Double Team<strong>  
><strong>Latias: Dragon-Pulse, Psychic, Mist-Ball, Areal Ace (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Spiritomb: Hypnosis, Dream-Eater, Hyper Beam, Confuse Ray (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Lucario: Close-Combat, Aura-Sphere, Metal Claw, Psychic<strong>  
><strong>Haunter: Night Shade, Shadow-Ball, Mean Look, Destiny Bond<strong>  
><strong>Espeon: Psychic, Gyro Ball, Sing, Iron-Tail<strong>  
><strong>Umbreon: Shadow-Ball, Moonlight, Dig, Double Team (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Metang: Meteor Mash, Psychic, Earthquake, Flash-Canon<strong>  
><strong>Mismagius: Thunderbolt, Shadow-Ball, Ominous Wind, Energy-Ball<strong>  
><strong>Alakazam: Psycho-Cut, Psychic, Shadow-Ball, Thunder-Punch<strong>  
><strong>Gallade: Psycho-Cut, Leaf-Blade, Close-Combat, Razor Wind (Psychic as ability)<strong>  
><strong>Honchkrow: Dark-Pulse, Hyper-Beam, Sky-Attack, Brave-Bird<strong>  
><strong>Absol: Razor-Wind, Dark-Pulse, Shadow-Claw, Giga-Impact<strong>  
><strong>Gardevoir: Magical-Leaf, Psybeam, Psychic, Energy-Ball<strong>

**Gibson's Pokémon:**

**Latios**  
><strong>Leafeon: Solar-Beam, Magical-Leaf, Healing-Bell, Leaf-Blade<strong>  
><strong>Marowak<strong>  
><strong>Gengar<strong>  
><strong>Infernape: Fire-Punch, Flame-Thrower, Thunder-Punch, Focus Punch<strong>  
><strong>Garchomp<strong>  
><strong>Chatot<strong>  
><strong>Arcanine<strong>  
><strong>Glameow<strong>  
><strong>Swellow<strong>  
><strong>Lanturn<strong>

**Rebekah's Pokémon:**

**Vulpix**  
><strong>Houndoom: Fire-Fang<strong>  
><strong>Growlithe<strong>  
><strong>Chimchar<strong>


	21. Chapter 20

**I don't own Pokémon. Neither SRMTHFG.**

**Pretty short, srry...i got outta ideas.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>Gibson, May, Norman and Max landed near the game-version of Professor Oak's lab.<p>

They called their Pokémon back and Max asked: "So, what now?"

With a sigh Gibson admitted: "I truly don't know. Antauri will ask his group to stay out of public for now and I'm pretty sure Ash and the other do the same."

"Why so?", asked May.

"This John studied our home May", answered Norman for his daughter. "A few of us will most likely meet ourselves here."

"Which means, everyone in Pallet Town will surely recognize Ash", continued Gibson.

Now the two younger human seemed to understand and May sighed: "Well, when he did that just a few months ago, then I'm pretty sure I'm somewhere around this game as a top-coordinator as well."

"As are Cynthia, Lance and Steven as Champs, not to mention Ash and the others", agreed Max.

"So what?", asked May.

Everyone was silent, then Max perked up: "Can't you sent your flying types out to look for them. I mean, Ash surely doesn't wear the same this game-Ash wears, Antauri isn't that hard to recognize either and to anyone but us it would be unusual to see Lance and Steven in the same group."

Gibson smiled brightly at the idea and praised: "Max that's brilliant."

The boy beamed at this while May just rolled her eyes amused.

"But what flying types will you send out?"

The blue-haired teen thought at Norman's words, then stated: "I'll keep Latios and Garchomp with me. Considering they're legendary and pseudo-legendary, but I'll send out Chatot and Swellow."

May said: "I can use Beautifly and Swablu, Tropius will cause too much attention."

Both teens nodded, then threw their balls.

The four flying types appeared and Gibson instructed: "Alright you four. We need you to check everything around Pallet."

"When you think you see Ash, Antauri, Lance, or any of the people we just travelled with, fly down to them, they'll recognize you", caught May up, then Gibson took over again.

"But just do it when you are absolutely positive it's them, there are a few people who'll look pretty much like them, alright?"

The three birds and the butterfly nodded and shot into the Sky.

"So, what now?", asked Max after a few minutes.

"We wait", answered Norman simply, getting groans from his children and an amused chuckle from Gibson.


	22. Chapter 21

**So, yeah I know the last chapter, just like the SPOVA chapter in my other SRMTHFG story was short, but i really had no idea what to write.**

**Gibson: Well, you obviously got over that now.**

**I did, didn't I? Rebekah, you're gonna give us the honour this time.**

**Rebekah: Sure, SRMTHFG, Pokémon and myself don't belong to Night.**

**Antauri: Read and Review.**

* * *

><p>Gibson, May, Norman and Max relaxed at a small lake near Professor Oak's lab. They had nothing more to do, then wait for their companions to arrive. Suddenly a shadow rushed over them, startling the four. They looked up and Gibson breathed out in relief when he saw a Charizard, Togekiss and a Skarmory. "That's Ash, Gary and Dawn", called May. Slowly the two birds and the dragon descended and landed.<p>

Ash jumped from his fire-flying-type's back and got tackle-hugged by May, sending both of them to the ground. Gibson and Max burst out in laughter and the blue-haired seventeen-years-old teased: "Are you sure Rebekah didn't have a point about you two?"

Ash blushed furiously, but sent Gibson a glare that said: Dare to tell her this and I'll send all of my Pokémon onto you.

The HyperForce member simply chuckled and winked at the younger trainer. That was when once-more Shadows shot over them. Everyone looked up, to see a Honchkrow, another Togekiss, a Garchomp, May's Beautifly and Gibson's Chatot descending to the ground. The Pokémon landed, Chatot and Beautifly on their trainers heads, and Ash groaned.

Cynthia leaped from Garchomp's back and patted it and the Togekiss Sabrina and Rebekah climbed down from. Antauri slid off of Honchkrow, ruffling the dark bird's feathers carefully. Honchkrow grinned at his trainer, before the silver-haired teen walked up to Gibson. Grinning both shared a hug, followed by Rebekah hugging the living daylight out of the scientist, just for her to let go when she saw Ash and May, who were still on the floor.

She burst out in laughter and May swiftly struggled off of the Kanto-Champ, who stood up swiftly as well. By now all of the new arrivals laughed or chuckled, while Norman shook his head. Fatherly worry, yet also his amusement for Ash and May denying what they felt, in his eyes.

After a while everyone had calmed down and Cynthia stated: "It appears only Steven, Clair, Paul and Lance are still missing."

"Ah, they'll be fine", argued Ash with a shrug and leaned against a tree. "They're powerful."

"I do strongly doubt this quest is a question of simple power", argued Antauri and crossed his arms.

Gibson nodded in agreement, backing his brother up on this one. If it would be of simple power, he would've used Latios already and he knew Antauri would've ridden on Latias then.

"Antauri does have a point there", stated Norman while he scanned the skies.

"Raw power is useful at times, but right now what we need most is stealth and a plan", said Sabrina.

"I don't get it, why that?", asked Rebekah and May unison.

Gibson face-palmed at that and with a deep sigh Cynthia asked: "I'm fairly certain that the last time John _truly_ checked upon our world was at least half a year till a year ago."

"Most likely", agreed the two HyperForce members.

"So?", asked Dawn, also not fully getting the point.

Cynthia sighed deeply once more and explained: "Dawn, in this version of our world, many of us could meet ourselves. Norman will be Petalburg City's gym-leader here, I will be Sinnoh Champion, Lance and Steven will be the champs of Johto and Hoenn, you, Rebekah and May will be top-coordinators, Ash and Paul will be well known trainers, Clair and Sabrina will be at their respective gyms as well. Do you understand now."

Dawn nodded wide-eyed and Rebekah whispered: "That means we'll have to take on wrong names and change our appearance a bit."

"I doubt Ash has to worry about appearance", argued Antauri.

"Why so?", asked everyone.

Gibson got what his brother tried to say and explained: "Ash, before you became Kanto's Champ, you just wore your Aura-Guardian outfit when you needed it." "But ever since I beat the former Champ, I constantly just switched the clothes of this outfit and the ones matching with it. Of course. Here I'll probably look like a year or half a year ago."

"So, red cap, hoody and sneakers?", asked Gary.

"Most likely", agreed Antauri. "Gibson and I probably should take on other names as well." He gave Rebekah a glare and Gibson smirked when she huffed and closed her mouth. "And no Rebekah, not because of publicity, but of John. Our real names will raise his suspicion."

"He's right. That guy control's the game after all", exclaimed Max.

Suddenly the bushes rustled. The Pokémon that had flown their trainers to this place or had searched for them got ready to fight off any danger, when Ash sighed: "Guys chill out, it's just the others." The next second the four missing members of their group appeared. Lance and Steven looked a bit worse for wear and Clair and Paul both smirked every time they looked at them.

"What happened to you two?", asked Gary.

"Don't ask", growled the Hoenn-Champ out, when Clair burst out in laughter and exclaimed: "Someone saw Lance he got chased around. During that a few people caught sight of Steven too. It was wonderfully entertaining to watch."

She grinned, having both men glare at her. The whole group showed smirks or grins now, then Antauri and Sabrina calmed down and explained to the arrivals their plans. After they'd gotten the first concept, Paul offered: "Okay, before we do the names and other stuff, I found out some interesting things in the Pokémon Centre of Viridian City." Cynthia nodded at him to continue and he explained: "It appears there are a few rules we are not used to. First, you can actually carry as many Pokémon with you as you want, second, the Kanto-League is in nine-months, the Sinnoh-league in six and the Hoenn-League in three and as far as I got to know it, the Johto league just started. Next point, there are contests here, but they don't have much importance, yet this maniac worked hard enough on them to have May, Dawn, Solidad, Zoey and other well known-Coordinators in it. In the league, you can compete in groups, means you don't have to battle a gym each. But those are down to five-persons per group. In each gym, at least one of them has to battle." Paul smirked at that and said: "I had to promise the Nurse Joy there that we crush this Brock's Pokémon enough so he wouldn't annoy her for a month to get that piece of information. Obviously barely people know about that. Anyways, when you reach the leagues, you can send in one-to-two members of your group. When both of them face off in the final, your group automatically wins the League, but they still have to battle. Of course, that shouldn't be more than a show-battle then. When you beat all the Leagues, you can challenge _the_ Trainer of all on the orange-islands. That will most-likely be John. How to face off him, I have no clue."

Everyone was silent after his speech, trying to take in the information. Then Norman spoke up: "I say we decide those groups now. It will be easier that way." Everyone agreed and immediately Gibson said: "I do not care if anyone has something against it, but I'll stay with Antauri this time."

He saw Antauri smile at him and smiled back.

"Fine, then you two need three more members."

"I'll join in", offered Rebekah.

"As will I", agreed Paul.

"I think I stay with Ash", stated May.

"I will too", agreed Gary, gaining a nod from Dawn.

"I will join Ash's group as well", stated Lance, having Steven say: "Alright then I'll stay with the other group."

Now everyone looked at Clair, Cynthia, Sabrina, Norman and Max. "I believe we'll stay out of this", stated the Psychic-Type trainer. "We are gym-leaders after all and Cynthia is known as the one Champ who travels around the most."

Everyone nodded in agreement and now with the groups settled, they began planning new identities and how they would go through the leagues to face off John.

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri's Pokémon:<strong>

**Chimecho**  
><strong>Baltoy<strong>  
><strong>Hypno<strong>  
><strong>Mightyena: Bite, Tackle, Sand-Attack, Double Team<strong>  
><strong>Latias: Dragon-Pulse, Psychic, Mist-Ball, Areal Ace (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Spiritomb: Hypnosis, Dream-Eater, Hyper Beam, Confuse Ray (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Lucario: Close-Combat, Aura-Sphere, Metal Claw, Psychic<strong>  
><strong>Haunter: Night Shade, Shadow-Ball, Mean Look, Destiny Bond<strong>  
><strong>Espeon: Psychic, Gyro Ball, Sing, Iron-Tail<strong>  
><strong>Umbreon: Shadow-Ball, Moonlight, Dig, Double Team (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Metang: Meteor Mash, Psychic, Earthquake, Flash-Canon<strong>  
><strong>Mismagius: Thunderbolt, Shadow-Ball, Ominous Wind, Energy-Ball<strong>  
><strong>Alakazam: Psycho-Cut, Psychic, Shadow-Ball, Thunder-Punch<strong>  
><strong>Gallade: Psycho-Cut, Leaf-Blade, Close-Combat, Razor Wind (Psychic as ability)<strong>  
><strong>Honchkrow: Dark-Pulse, Hyper-Beam, Sky-Attack, Brave-Bird<strong>  
><strong>Absol: Razor-Wind, Dark-Pulse, Shadow-Claw, Giga-Impact<strong>  
><strong>Gardevoir: Magical-Leaf, Psybeam, Psychic, Energy-Ball<strong>

**Gibson's Pokémon:**

**Latios**  
><strong>Leafeon: Solar-Beam, Magical-Leaf, Healing-Bell, Leaf-Blade<strong>  
><strong>Marowak<strong>  
><strong>Gengar<strong>  
><strong>Infernape: Fire-Punch, Flame-Thrower, Thunder-Punch, Focus Punch<strong>  
><strong>Garchomp<strong>  
><strong>Chatot<strong>  
><strong>Arcanine<strong>  
><strong>Glameow<strong>  
><strong>Swellow<strong>  
><strong>Lanturn<strong>

**Rebekah's Pokémon:**

**Vulpix**  
><strong>Houndoom<strong>  
><strong>Growlithe<strong>  
><strong>Chimchar<strong>  
><strong>Numel<strong>


	23. Chapter 22

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R Please.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nine months later<strong>

Chiro excitedly stood with his team in the main-arena of the Indigo Plateau. The team had trained and fought long and now they all were in the Pokémon-league. Suddenly a voice stated: "I told you you'd jinx it!" The team gasped at the familiarity of the voice and they spun around. A few meters away, they found Gibson hissing at a raven-haired teen, who grinned at him.

"Better sooner than later", argued the teen.

"You're infuriating Ash", groaned Gibson out and held his head.

Ash snickered into his hand and argued: "Oh common Gibson. What bad can happen?"

"You could meet yourself", stated the scientist icily. "It's worse enough that Antauri and I have to face the team here and most likely get them into even more danger. But we don't have to attract even more attention. Who knows what John will do then."

"Where are Gary and Antauri anyways?"

"Did you even listen to me?"

"Only halfway. Honestly Gibson, you worry too much."

The scientist face-palmed and growled: "If we suddenly have natural disasters here, then don't tell me I didn't warn you."

Ash simply waved it off. Chiro was about to walk forward and finally confront their team-mate, when a voice called: "There you two are!" The next second a brown-haired boy and Antauri joined Gibson and Ash.

"Apologize for being late", stated the silver-haired teen. "But a certain someone", at this he glared at the brunette. "Had to get into an argument with Rebekah."

"Gary got in an argument with her? How?", asked Gibson in disbelieve. "The only ones who normally do are May, Dawn, Ash and you…though what you two are doing can't be called an argument."

"Are you referring to the times she screamed at me and I ignored it?", asked Antauri.

Gibson nodded with a smirk. "So, what was the argument about?", asked Ash. Gary opened his mouth to answer, when a voice started to echo through the Arena. It was Mr Goodshow. He talked a while, showed a few scenes from last year's victor and welcomed the new Challengers.

The moment he was gone, Chiro spun around and ran through the crowd to his missing team-mates.

The HyperForce followed them out of the Arena and found them walking into the woods. Sharing glances, they followed them and soon came to a big clearing. They gasped. Antauri and Gibson were facing off in a Pokémon battle. The Pokémon in front of them having an Aura of Power none of them had seen yet. In fact, it were a Latios and a Shiny Latias.

"Latias use Mist-Ball!"

"Latios shoot back with Luster Purge!"

The two legendary Pokémon attacked and their attacks collided in the middle. The team gaped the display of power. Suddenly Latias shot out of the smoke the attacks had cause, followed by Latios.

"Aerial Ace!", shouted both trainers.

And the Aerial-Battle began. Latios and Latias shot around each other as if they were dancing. "Great job you too", stated the blonde woman Chiro remembered from nine months ago. "Those two will be in perfect form when you face off against John."

"It will still be a hard battle", argued Norman. "He has the ability to choose from whichever discovered Pokémon, since he's the creator of this game."

"Well, I know one Pokémon he's going to use", stated Gibson with a growl, then shouted: "Latios use Dragon Rage!"

"Dragon Pulse", shot Antauri back before growling: "It's easy to guess. There is not one Pokémon that could overpower him for real."

"He's going to use a copy of Arceus", stated Ash with a frown. Everyone on the clearing nodded, then Antauri suddenly grinned and shouted: "Full Power!"

"Unfair", cried Gibson.

"Fair", grinned Antauri back, having the team share surprised glances. The silver-haired teen seemed to have loosened up a bit since they'd last seen him. Then there was an explosion and Latios fell from the sky. The blue Pokémon caught itself and descended to fly in front of Gibson. Latias followed him and stopped in front of Antauri, who comforted her on the forehead. A happy cry came from the golden Pokémon and like a puppy it moved closer to his hand. Antauri chuckled at this, before recalling her.

Then Ash asked: "So, any of us got a familiar partner?"

They all looked at Gary, who scanned some kind of machine.

"Hmm, I got a guy name Toad as my opponent, never heard of him. Gibson got a girl named Sapphire. She's from Hoenn. Anything?" He looked at May and the people with her. They all shook their heads. "Then…Antauri…oh my…"

Everyone looked at Gary confused, before Antauri sighed and asked sadly: "Who of the HyperForce is it?"

The team shared glances. One of them would have to fight him?

"Uh…sorry, strangely no name. But it's a girl and…"

"Nova", cut Antauri and Gibson in. "She is the only female on the team", explained Gibson.

"Types?", asked the girl Chiro recognized as Rebekah. Gary shook his head.

"Nope, not specialised, none of them is. But they all have barely more than six Pokémon."

Antauri sighed in relief and said: "Good, then I can at least be prepared. I want to end this battle fast." Gibson placed a hand on Antauri's shoulder, obviously trying to comfort him.

"What about my opponent?", asked Ash.

Gary checked his machine again and he stared. "That…is completely illogical", stated the brunette. "What?", asked the whole clearing. "Well…Ash will be fighting…", he turned around. "Against Max."

"WHAT?", cried the young boy. "But I don't even have my first Pokémon yet!"

Gary shrugged. "Yeah well, I guess John tinkered around on that. There it's written that it is you and that…uh, you better get some advice from Sabrina and Antauri Ashy-boy. This Max is specialised on Psychic-Types."

The team was surprised when they found Antauri and the greenish-haired woman, Sabrina, smirk at Ash. The teen face-palmed and groaned: "Arceus why me! Can you imagine the torture I'll be going through now!"

"It's not that bad", stated Gibson with crossed arms. "Antauri did help me a lot in training Gengar against Psychic-Types."

"Yeah great! But him and Sabrina?! I mean really? She tried turning me into a puppet once!" At this both Sabrina and Antauri burst out in laughter, followed by everyone else. After a while she chuckled: "Ash, I thought I already dearly apologized to you for that. And don't worry so much. We'll go easy on you."

"Your form of easy or mine", asked Ash.

At this Antauri gave him a smirk and answered: "Ours, definitely ours."

"I'm dead!"

At this the team decided to retreat for now. They'd gotten much to think over. "So, I'm battling Antauri and he's specialised on Psychic-Types?", asked Nova.

"Doubt it", stated Sprx. "Remember his battle against me. He used two Dark-Types and a Fighting-Type. That doesn't even come near Psychic-Types."

"I guess we should simply check-up his profile."

The team nodded and made their way to the Pokémon-Centre.

**The next day**

Nova nervously waited on her side of the field. From what they'd gotten, Antauri was an incredible powerful trainer. He'd specialised himself not on one, but three types that covered each other's weaknesses perfectly. That, and he had his Lucario and a legendary Pokémon, although it's said both have never been used in battle.

Suddenly she saw movement from the tunnel across her and Antauri stepped out. Surprised she took in the change of outfit.

Yesterday he'd worn silver jeans, black boots and a dark-grey shirt with polo-neck. A heel-long silver coat had been the last detail, his hair long silver hair in a tight pony-tail.

Now his pony-tail was made loosely, the few black highlights in it almost hidden. He wore a strange silver outfit with black markings, looking a bit like a samurai.

Nova shrugged it off when Antauri took position and gave her a sad smile.

**"Now that both challengers have arrived",** shouted the announcer. **"Let's go!" **

"This battle is between Nova and Silver", called the referee. Nova raised an eyebrow at the change of name, to have Antauri answer with a shake of his head. She shrugged, showing she didn't care much anyways. "Each side has three Pokémon. The battle is over when all three Pokémon of one side are unable to battle or the trainer forfeits. Begin!"

"Blaziken go!"

"Alakazam I need your assistance!"

The Fire-Fighting Type and the Psychic-Type stared at each other, waiting for their trainer to make the first move.

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri's Pokémon:<strong>

**Chimecho  
><strong>**Baltoy  
><strong>**Hypno  
><strong>**Mightyena: Bite, Tackle, Sand-Attack, Double Team  
><strong>**Latias: Dragon-Pulse, Psychic, Mist-Ball, Areal Ace (Shiny)  
><strong>**Spiritomb: Hypnosis, Dream-Eater, Hyper Beam, Confuse Ray (Shiny)  
><strong>**Lucario: Close-Combat, Aura-Sphere, Metal Claw, Psychic  
><strong>**Haunter: Night Shade, Shadow-Ball, Mean Look, Destiny Bond  
><strong>**Espeon: Psychic, Gyro Ball, Sing, Iron-Tail  
><strong>**Umbreon: Shadow-Ball, Moonlight, Dig, Double Team (Shiny)  
><strong>**Metang: Meteor Mash, Psychic, Earthquake, Flash-Canon  
><strong>**Mismagius: Thunderbolt, Shadow-Ball, Ominous Wind, Energy-Ball  
><strong>**Alakazam: Psycho-Cut, Psychic, Shadow-Ball, Thunder-Punch  
><strong>**Gallade: Psycho-Cut, Leaf-Blade, Close-Combat, Razor Wind (Psychic as ability)  
><strong>**Honchkrow: Dark-Pulse, Hyper-Beam, Sky-Attack, Brave-Bird  
><strong>**Absol: Razor-Wind, Dark-Pulse, Shadow-Claw, Giga-Impact  
><strong>**Gardevoir: Magical-Leaf, Psybeam, Psychic, Energy-Ball**

**Gibson's Pokémon:**

**Latios: Aerial Ace, Luster Purge, Dragon Rage  
><strong>**Leafeon: Solar-Beam, Magical-Leaf, Healing-Bell, Leaf-Blade  
><strong>**Marowak  
><strong>**Gengar  
><strong>**Infernape: Fire-Punch, Flame-Thrower, Thunder-Punch, Focus Punch  
><strong>**Garchomp  
><strong>**Chatot  
><strong>**Arcanine  
><strong>**Glameow  
><strong>**Swellow  
><strong>**Lanturn**

**Rebekah's Pokémon:**

**Vulpix  
><strong>**Houndoom  
><strong>**Growlithe  
><strong>**Chimchar  
><strong>**Numel**


	24. Chapter 23 Nova VS Antauri

SRMTHFG and Pokémon doesn't belong to me.

R&R please.

* * *

><p><em>Last time:<em>

_"Each side has three Pokémon. The battle is over when all three Pokémon of one side are unable to battle or the trainer forfeits. Begin!" _

_"Blaziken go!" _

_"Alakazam I need your assistance!" _

_The Fire-Fighting Type and the Psychic-Type stared at each other, waiting for their trainer to make the first move._

* * *

><p>"Blaziken use Blaze Kick!", shouted Nova. Blaziken shot forward, but neither Alakazam nor Antauri moved. "Block it." That was all the silver haired man said. Blaze-Kick went down, and to everyone's shock, Alakazam had simply blocked it with his arm. "What?", exclaimed Nova.<p>

"Now into the Air with Blaziken, then Psycho-Cut." Alakazam complied and Nova couldn't help but watch in awe at the display of Power and Accuracy Alakazam attacked with. Then she snapped out of it and cried: "Blaziken block Psycho cut with…" "Stop it with Psychic!", interrupted Antauri. Nova stared at him, but Antauri's gaze was focused on the battle. Followed each of Alakazam's movements with his eyes.

Then Blaziken cried out in surprise.

Nova looked at her Pokémon and gasped. Blaziken was surrounded by blue energy and the rainbow-coloured blades hit the defenceless Pokémon. Nova couldn't help but stare in shock when Blaziken fell from the sky. "Catch it." She gasped and looked at Antauri, who looked slightly concerned now. Alakazam nodded, then Psychic engulfed Blaziken's limp form once again. Gently the golden Pokémon placed Blaziken on the ground, when the referee raised his flag and stated: "Blaziken is unable to battle. This round goes to Silver and his Alakazam!"

"Blaziken return", called Nova, returning her defeated starter into the ball. "You were great." Then she glared at Antauri, who raised a curious eyebrow at her. "Shiftry go!"

**"And Nova chooses Shiftry. A good counter to Alakazam's Psychic-Type."**

Antauri threw her a smirked and stated: "You need more than Type-Advantage to beat me Nova."

Nova grinned back and stated: "We'll see. Shiftry use Faint-Attack!"

Shiftry blurred out of sight, just to have Antauri smirk again and order: "You know what to do Alakazam." Alakazam gave his trainer a nod, before closing his eyes and sending out a wave of Psychic energy. Then he leaped forward and spun around. "Thunder Punch!" Alakazam drew his hand back and punched forward, forcing Shiftry out of his Faint-Attack. He tumbled back and Antauri ordered: "Shadow Ball, now!" Alakazam gathered a Shadow-Ball in his hands and shot it at Shiftry.

"Block it with Energy Ball!", ordered Nova. Shiftry shot the grass-type attack just in time, when suddenly…

"Thunder Punch again!"

Alakazam burst out of the small smoke-cloud the attacks had created and punched Shiftry in the face with a yellow glowing fist. Shiftry cried out and got flung against the wall behind Antauri.

"Shiftry is unable to battle!", shouted the referee.

Nova frowned, then thought; _Man, I had no idea Antauri was that powerful._ Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her last Pokémon. "Houndoom help me out here!"

"One more try with a Dark-Type?", chuckled Antauri. "Very well, let me answer the favour."

"What?", exclaimed Nova.

"Alakazam return." The golden Pokémon disappeared in red light and Antauri threw a new Ball. "Umbreon I need your assistance!" The Eeveelution appeared and Nova gasped. It was a Shiny Pokémon. **"Incredible folks"**, shouted the announcer. **"Silver's Umbreon is a Shiny Umbreon." **

"Go!", called the referee. Nova shook her shock off and shouted: "Shadow-Ball!" "Answer with the same attack", called Antauri. Both Dark-Types shot the spheres and they collided in the middle. Nova was about to call out a new attack, but Antauri was faster once more.

"Now Double-Team, half of you, Dig!"

Nova and Houndoom stared in shock when, in less than a second, twelve Umbreon stood in front of them. Then six of them leaped into the air and dug into the ground. **"If I wouldn't know better, you would think this trainer's Pokémon are drugged"**, stated the announcer while everyone awaited the next moves of the battlers. **"But this display of power just shows how much experience adds to the skills of Pokémon." **

Nova saw how Antauri gave a good-natured eye-roll, then ordered: "Now use Shadow-Ball!" The six Umbreon in front of Houndoom charged up their attacks, when Nova cried: "Houndoom use Flamethrower!" The fire attack was charged faster and shot forward, engulfing the Pokémon. "Yes", hissed Nova. "Direct hit!"

"Are you sure?", asked Antauri back. She tilted her head, when suddenly the ground burst and the other six Umbreon's appeared, Shadow-Balls ready to fire. Antauri's actual Pokémon hit Houndoom with dig while the others fired their Shadow-Balls. "Flamethrower!" The attack hit the real Umbreon before it could dodge, causing the copies to blurr out of sight. When every attack died down, Nova grinned a bit. Houndoom was a bit worse for wear, but that Flamethrower was a close hit, so it did a lot of damage. Suddenly Antauri smirked and called: "Moonlight!"

"What?"

Umbreon's blue rings started to glow in the brightest light-blue, truly challenging the moonlight.

"Now, end this with Dig!"

It shot forward and dug into the ground, to come up under Houndoom. Houndoom cried out in surprise, then pain and collapsed. Umbreon retreated back to Antauri, when the referee raised his flag.

"Houndoom is unable to battle. All of Nova's Pokémon are unable to battle. Silver wins this battle!"

_-Time Line-_

"How can he be so strong?", asked Sprx.

"Well, he does have loads of experience. His Pokémon were already powerful when all of this trouble started. And they surely just got stronger", answered Nova with a shrug. Sprx snorted at that, getting the female to roll her eyes. "I'm actually sure Alakazam would have managed to beat Houndoom too. Why he brought out Umbreon, I don't know?"

"Still, it was so cool how Antauri battled", said Otto. Everyone smirked at his goofy grin, when suddenly a few bushes nearby rustled. The team looked up from their spot on a bench near the training-yard behind the Pokémon Centre, to gasp. Antauri had burst out of the trees, wearing his normal clothing again, minus the silver coat. Suddenly he spun around and to the side. Gallade appeared and lashed out his leaf-blade exactly where the silver-haired teen had stood.

"You aren't even trying", stated Antauri. Gallade huffed angrily, then his right blade glowed green, while the other glowed with Psycho-cut. "Now that's more like it", stated Antauri. Then he already had to dodge the incoming attacks. After a few minutes, he caught Leaf-Blade and ordered: "Now, add Close Combat!"

Gallade forced his arm free and attack more furiously. This went on for about another ten minutes, before Antauri called: "Alright enough!" Gallade stopped. "You still are a little too defensive Gallade", explained the teen. "You even use Close Combat as defensive move, which is very impressive, alright, but still. The combination we train here is for offensive combat, not defence."

Gallade nodded, keeping his gaze on his trainer. The team shared glances from where they'd hidden to watch. Wasn't he a bit hard?

"Now take a rest", continued Antauri. "I need to train with Lucario too. Against to you, he has too less defence."

At this Gallade grinned amused, before walking to the bench the team had sat on before and sitting down. Antauri pulled out a Pokéball and released his Lucario. The fighting-steel-type bowed to Antauri, who nodded at him, then the two engaged in the same combat Gallade and Antauri had before. Only that Lucario used Close Combat and Metal Claw.

The team stared in awe.

If Antauri trained all of his Pokémon like this, it easily explained their high level and skills.

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri's Pokémon:<strong>

**Chimecho  
><strong>**Baltoy  
><strong>**Hypno  
><strong>**Mightyena: Bite, Tackle, Sand-Attack, Double Team  
><strong>**Latias: Dragon-Pulse, Psychic, Mist-Ball, Areal Ace (Shiny)  
><strong>**Spiritomb: Hypnosis, Dream-Eater, Hyper Beam, Confuse Ray (Shiny)  
><strong>**Lucario: Close-Combat, Aura-Sphere, Metal Claw, Psychic  
><strong>**Haunter: Night Shade, Shadow-Ball, Mean Look, Destiny Bond  
><strong>**Espeon: Psychic, Gyro Ball, Sing, Iron-Tail  
><strong>**Umbreon: Shadow-Ball, Moonlight, Dig, Double Team (Shiny)  
><strong>**Metang: Meteor Mash, Psychic, Earthquake, Flash-Canon  
><strong>**Mismagius: Thunderbolt, Shadow-Ball, Ominous Wind, Energy-Ball  
><strong>**Alakazam: Psycho-Cut, Psychic, Shadow-Ball, Thunder-Punch  
><strong>**Gallade: Psycho-Cut, Leaf-Blade, Close-Combat, Razor Wind (Psychic as ability)  
><strong>**Honchkrow: Dark-Pulse, Hyper-Beam, Sky-Attack, Brave-Bird  
><strong>**Absol: Razor-Wind, Dark-Pulse, Shadow-Claw, Giga-Impact  
><strong>**Gardevoir: Magical-Leaf, Psybeam, Psychic, Energy-Ball**

**Gibson's Pokémon:**

**Latios: Aerial Ace, Luster Purge, Dragon Rage  
><strong>**Leafeon: Solar-Beam, Magical-Leaf, Healing-Bell, Leaf-Blade  
><strong>**Marowak  
><strong>**Gengar  
><strong>**Infernape: Fire-Punch, Flame-Thrower, Thunder-Punch, Focus Punch  
><strong>**Garchomp  
><strong>**Chatot  
><strong>**Arcanine  
><strong>**Glameow  
><strong>**Swellow  
><strong>**Lanturn**

**Rebekah's Pokémon:**

**Vulpix  
><strong>**Houndoom  
><strong>**Growlithe  
><strong>**Chimchar  
><strong>**Numel**


	25. Chapter 24 Gibson&Otto VS Antauri&Chiro

**Pokémon and SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>The next few days were calm. No one of the group had to face the HyperForce or anyone they knew in real life. Everyone had agreed to try to use as little different Pokémon as possible. Antauri had managed to win his last three battles with Espeon only. The same went for Gibson and Leafeon, Gary and Blastoise and Ash and Pikachu.<p>

The group once again was on their clearing near the arenas and had their Pokémon train together. Suddenly Gary cursed loudly.

"What is it?", asked Cynthia.

Gary gestured to his little laptop, before he explained: "The next round are double battles. Two trainers are paired up and the winning pair battles against each other."

"So", asked Max.

"Well, luck left us with the pairing."

"Who", asked Antauri simply.

Gary sighed, before he answered: "Antauri you have the black-haired kid…"

"Chiro", whispered Antauri with a frown.

"…Gibson has the green-haired guy…"

"Otto", stated Gibson with clenched teeth.

"…and you go against each other."

The two brothers shared glances, before nodding. "What about me and you?", asked Ash. "Well, I got you as partner Ash", explained Gary.

"So?", asked May.

Gary smirked coldly and explained: "We're battling against ourselves."

Everyone was silent after that. Those were very unfortunate pairings, but they would have to get through with it. Antauri closed his eyes for a second, before turning around. "Where are you going?", asked Sabrina. "I'm going to find Chiro and tell him about the battle", answered Antauri simply, then turned to his brother and asked: "Gibson, will you come with me. Otto should be with Chiro after all." Gibson nodded and walked up to him. Espeon and Leafeon raced after them and leaped on their trainers shoulders before the two left the clearing.

"Good Luck", shouted Dawn after them.

Although Antauri and Gibson knew they weren't meant to hear it anymore, they heard Max say: "You'll need it."

And he was right. Antauri rarely felt as nervous as he did now. "Where are they?", asked Gibson once they'd left the trees and reached the road. The silver haired teen closed his eyes and sent out a wave of Power Primate Energy. Somewhere he felt a flare of a total of four energies answering his wave and he said: "Found them." The two walked off once more, having to push through small crowds of fan-girls every now and then. After a while, they reached a café and Antauri sensed the team in it. He shared a glance with Gibson, who took a deep breath. Together they walked in and Antauri spotted the team immediately. He walked up to them, and said one word.

"Chiro."

* * *

><p>"Chiro."<p>

The teen locked up from his lunch, to gasp. He heard similar gasps from the rest of his team. Antauri and Gibson stood there, their Espeon and Leafeon sitting on their shoulders. "So now you're talking to us?", asked Sprx sharply.

Chiro watched how both narrowed their eyes at him, before Gibson answered: "We wouldn't if it wasn't necessary."

"Oh and why is it necessary?", asked the teen.

Antauri glanced at him, before he asked: "Did you check the battle-screen lately?"

"Yes, it's double battles, why", answered Nova. She was the only one who didn't feel the slightest bit betrayed by their team-mates.

"Because the pairings came out a little earlier", explained Gibson.

"So?", asked Sprx impatiently.

"Well, Gibson is paired with Otto and has to battle against myself and Chiro", explained Antauri while he crossed his arms.

The team froze. "What?", exclaimed Chiro finally.

"You heard us", answered Gibson. "If you want to plan, you can come to us. I'm sure you know where to find us. If you don't, we can also wait till the battle."

With that he turned around and walked off. Antauri gave him a small eye roll and a wink to Chiro, before he sprinted after the blue-haired teen.

_-TIME SKIP-_

Chiro nervously waited in the trainers stand, Otto on the other side. Antauri and Gibson still had to arrive. How he was supposed to keep up with Antauri, he didn't know. He and Gibson were so powerful, Chiro felt almost ashamed. "Ready?" The teen jerked into the air with a yelp and the Pokéball he'd held sailed upwards. A pale hand caught it easily and handed it back to him. Antauri gave him a smirk before pulling out his own Pokéball. Espeon sat on his shoulder, so Chiro supposed he wouldn't use her. He was proved wrong when he recalled the Psychic-type with the Pokéball.

"I got a question", stated the teen. Antauri looked at him expectantly. "Why did you only use Espeon lately?"

At this Antauri seemed to relax and he answered: "We thought it would be better to keep our Pokémon a secret. Or at least their actual abilities." Chiro nodded, then the announcer shouted:** "All trainers have arrived. This is a…"**

Chiro tuned the speech out and found Antauri shaking his head, muttering something about hating these announcers. A small grin spread over the teen's lips at that. After a while the referee spoke up. "This is a one-on-one double battle. Each trainer can bring out one Pokémon. The match is over when both Pokémon on one side are unable to battle, or their trainers have forfeited. Begin!"

In less than a second Antauri's Pokéball sailed into the air, snapping open. "Espeon I need your assistance!"

Chiro heard Gibson shout something similar on the other side of the field, before Leafeon appeared. The teen threw his own Pokéball, Otto following his example.

"Monferno let's do this", shouted the teen before the fire-fighting-type appeared.

On the other side, in front of Otto appeared his Nidoking.

"Begin!", shouted the referee.

"Nidoking use Earthquake", shouted Otto.

Chiro saw Gibson face-palming and was about to give a command when Antauri ordered: "Espeon Psychic on yourself and Monferno, get off the ground!" The teen stared at his second in command. He hadn't expected that. Espeon's eyes and gem glowed for a second, before she and Monferno floated up. Across the field, Leafeon hit the ground with Leaf-Blade and catapulted herself into the air, to dodge Earthquake as well. The moment it was over, Antauri shouted: "Close in. Iron-Tail!"

"Leaf-Blade again!", shouted Gibson.

Both felines landed on the ground and charged at each other. Their attacks clashed and the spun back, before their trainers shouted: "Continue!" Again and again the Eeveelutions clashed and Antauri murmured to Chiro: "Now is your chance Chiro. But remember Nidoking is strong against Fighting-Type attacks. So I hope you have some others as well."

Chiro nodded, then turned to Monferno and shouted: "Monferno use Fire-Spin!" "MONFERNO!", shouted the Pokémon and attacked Nidoking. "Nidoking dodge and get back at it with Poison Jab!" "Fire Punch!" The two went at each other as well and Chiro watched nervously. Then he saw something. Antauri didn't even look at Espeon battling. His attention was on Nidoking and Monferno. Suddenly Monferno backed off and Nidoking raised its arm to deliver a strong Poison Jab. Before Chiro had time to react, Antauri smirked and ordered: "Espeon flip into the air. Psychic at Nidoking. It's off guard!"

Shocked Chiro watched how Espeon spun, freeing herself from Leafeon and shot high into the air. Then she shot Psychic at Nidoking, who got hit in his unguarded stomach. It roared and backed off. "Now Chiro!"

"Monferno use Fire-Spin again!"

Again Monferno fired his Fire-Spin on Nidoking, this time hitting it. Nidoking back off, gasping hard. Chiro grinned, when suddenly Espeon smashed into the ground in front of Monferno. Monferno jumped back with a screech, but Antauri just shouted: "Gyro Ball!" Espeon fired the attack at Leafeon, who just landed from delivering a strong Leaf-Blade at the Psychic-Type. Leafeon cried out in pain and backed off. Monferno and Nidoking gasped for breath hard already, but Leafeon and Espeon just made slight grimaces of pain. They didn't seem too exhausted.

"Alright. Nidoking use Toxic Spikes", ordered Otto.

The attack shot forward and disappeared in the ground, while Leafeon retreated onto Nidoking's back. Chiro had no idea what the attack did, it was new, but Antauri scowled at it and Espeon didn't seem to happy either. _Whatever_, thought Chiro, then ordered: "Monferno forward with Flame-Wheel!"

"Chiro wait…", shouted Antauri, but too late. Monferno shot forward and Espeon's eyes widened. "Espeon!", shouted Antauri. The feline raced forward as well and collided with Monferno. He was sent on another course, which would him still allow to hit his opponents. Yet Espeon, with a burned flank, crashed down where Monferno would've come down from his leap into Flame-Wheel.

To Chiro's shock, purple light erupted from the ground, engulfing Espeon. Espeon cried out in pain, before struggling back up, wincing. Antauri growled and asked: "Espeon?" Espeon gave him a small grin, before she winced once more.

"Antauri what does Toxic Spikes?", asked Chiro, when Monferno suddenly collided, not just with Nidoking, but Leafeon as well. The yellow feline got flung from Nidoking's back and crashed to the ground, getting engulfed in the same purple light Espeon was, while Nidoking got burned from the attack. Both cried out and Monferno flipped back.

Antauri's eyes widened and he shouted: "Espeon don't let Monferno land there!" Espeon, from her crouched position, snapped to attention and swiftly levitated the monkey back in front of Chiro. Just now Antauri turned to the teen and explained: "Toxic Spikes is an attack that influences the field. One a Pokémon steps onto a hidden spike, it gets poisoned. The attack is fairly harmless to Nidoking, since he's a Poison-Ground-Type. Espeon and Leafeon, with being Grass- and Psychic-Types are worse off though. Monferno is the only one unaffected right now, and I'm afraid soon Espeon will be the only one affected."

"Why that?"

Before Antauri had a chance to answer, Gibson shouted: "Leafeon use Heal-Bell."

"That's why", growled Antauri. "When a Pokémon uses this attack, each member of the team and the user itself get healed from sleep, poison, paralysis, freeze, and burnings. And since this is a double battle, that includes Nidoking. His burn-status will disappear as well." Chiro looked at their opponents, to see that Antauri was right. Nidoking and Leafeon glowed bright green while Leafeon sent out waves of soft tunes. Espeon growled frustrated at it and glanced at Antauri. "Agreed, we can't change it anymore anyway", stated he, then ordered: "Iron-Tail!"

Espeon rushed forward, having everyone gasped when another Toxic Spike got activated. Espeon only winced for a second, but kept on running. Her attack hit Leafeon unprepared and head on. "Now Psychic and don't let off!" Chiro stared. What Antauri used now was just raw power, nothing like him. Then he reminded himself of the condition Espeon was in. It was no surprise he got like this. He looked back at Leafeon, who struggled in the psychic-bind Espeon had her in.

"Nidoking stop her with Poison Jab!", ordered Otto.

"Monferno stop Nidoking with Mach-Punch. Then close-range Fire-Spin followed up by Fire Punch!"

Monferno shot forward, using the path Espeon had used already. He got between and Mach Punch blocked Poison Jab. The Fire-Spin hit as well and the Fire Punch forced Nidoking to back off. Chiro glanced at Leafeon and Espeon, who both hadn't changed their position. Suddenly Gibson gave Antauri a smirk and raised Leafeon's Pokéball. "Leafeon return. I don't want you to suffer unnecessarily."

Everyone gasped when Leafeon disappeared in her Pokéball and the referee shouted: "Leafeon's trainer forfeit!"

"Why?", asked Chiro.

"Gibson saw that Leafeon would be incapable of escaping Psychic", answered Antauri, his eyes locked on Espeon, who gasped for breath and winced under the effect the poisoning had on her. "At the beginning of the battle, she would've managed it, but Leafeon already took damage. She as exhausted and he didn't want her to suffer to fainting. It would've been over anyhow."

Chiro stared, when suddenly Monferno cried out. Chiro hissed angrily when he saw that his Pokémon had activated a Toxic Spike. "Espeon use Gyro-Ball and follow up with Iron Tale!", shouted Antauri. Everyone watched how Espeon flung the attack high into the air, to leap after it. "Fire!", shouted Antauri and Espeon did a summersault, to smash her iron Tail against Gyro Ball, sending it at Nidoking, who couldn't dodge in time. The Pokémon roared, before collapsing. Espeon landed near Antauri and winced from the poisoning, but the referee already raised his flag.

"Nidoking is unable to battle. Both Pokémon on one side are unable to battle. With this the win goes to Silver and Chiro."

Chiro stared for a second. They'd actually won. Then Antauri walked forward and gathered Espeon up in his arms, cradling her. He murmured something into her ear, having the feline purr. The silver-haired teen walked past Chiro, but stopped and murmured: "See you in two hours Chiro. Be ready for a tough battle."

Chiro gulped. Antauri was powerful, there was no way he could win this, but he would have to give his very best.

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri's Pokémon:<strong>

**Chimecho**  
><strong>Baltoy<strong>  
><strong>Hypno<strong>  
><strong>Mightyena: Bite, Tackle, Sand-Attack, Double Team<strong>  
><strong>Latias: Dragon-Pulse, Psychic, Mist-Ball, Areal Ace (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Spiritomb: Hypnosis, Dream-Eater, Hyper Beam, Confuse Ray (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Lucario: Close-Combat, Aura-Sphere, Metal Claw, Psychic<strong>  
><strong>Haunter: Night Shade, Shadow-Ball, Mean Look, Destiny Bond<strong>  
><strong>Espeon: Psychic, Gyro Ball, Sing, Iron-Tail<strong>  
><strong>Umbreon: Shadow-Ball, Moonlight, Dig, Double Team (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Metang: Meteor Mash, Psychic, Earthquake, Flash-Canon<strong>  
><strong>Mismagius: Thunderbolt, Shadow-Ball, Ominous Wind, Energy-Ball<strong>  
><strong>Alakazam: Psycho-Cut, Psychic, Shadow-Ball, Thunder-Punch<strong>  
><strong>Gallade: Psycho-Cut, Leaf-Blade, Close-Combat, Razor Wind (Psychic as ability)<strong>  
><strong>Honchkrow: Dark-Pulse, Hyper-Beam, Sky-Attack, Brave-Bird<strong>  
><strong>Absol: Razor-Wind, Dark-Pulse, Shadow-Claw, Giga-Impact<strong>  
><strong>Gardevoir: Magical-Leaf, Psybeam, Psychic, Energy-Ball<strong>

**Gibson's Pokémon:**

**Latios**  
><strong>Leafeon: Solar-Beam, Magical-Leaf, Heal-Bell, Leaf-Blade<strong>  
><strong>Marowak<strong>  
><strong>Gengar<strong>  
><strong>Infernape: Fire-Punch, Flame-Thrower, Thunder-Punch, Focus Punch<strong>  
><strong>Garchomp<strong>  
><strong>Chatot<strong>  
><strong>Arcanine<strong>  
><strong>Glameow<strong>  
><strong>Swellow<strong>  
><strong>Lanturn<strong>

**Rebekah's Pokémon:**

**Vulpix  
>Houndoom<br>Growlithe  
>Chimchar<br>Numel**


	26. Chapter 25 Antauri VS Chiro

**It took a while, but here's the next chap.**

**SRMTHFG doesn't belong to me. Pokémon doesn't either.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>"This is a battle between Silver and Chiro, the winners of the double battle this morning. Each side has three Pokémon to use. The battle is over when one trainer's Pokémon faints or the trainer forfeits", shouted the referee. Chiro gulped and his grip on his Pokéball tightened. "BEGIN!"<p>

The next second Antauri's ball already sailed through the air. Chiro followed short after. How the silver-haired teen could react like that was beyond Chiro. Sure, the whole team had good reflexes, but none of them called their Pokémon out with the speed Antauri and Gibson had. Antauri's Pokéball snapped open and Chiro watched confused how a strange creature took shape. It was blue and quite sturdy, but floated above the ground. It also had two arms. In front of Chiro his Primeape appeared, taking a battle-stance. Curiously Chiro pulled out his Pokédex, and found Antauri relax a bit. The other obviously would wait till Chiro's curiosity was satisfied.

_**"Metang, the Iron Claw Pokémon. Metang is the evolved form of Beldum. Its highly developed intellect and strong magnetic force allow it to create powerful psychic energy." **_

Chiro nodded to himself. So it was a Psychic-Steel type. He put the Pokédex away again, then Antauri already ordered: "Metang use Flash-Canon!" Metang gathered a ball of white energy between his arms, before firing it at Primeape.

"Dodge!", cried Chiro in shock.

Primeape leaped to the side, dodging in the last second. He was about to land when Antauri ordered: "Earthquake!"

Metang rammed his arms into the ground, just when Primeape landed. The ground shook strongly and the fighting-type fell with a cry.

"Primeape", shouted Chiro. He got ready to shout out an attack, when Antauri shouted: "Flash-Canon once more!"

"Dodge!", cried Chiro again. Primeape once more escaped in the nick of time, slithering to a stop close to Metang. "Use Cross Chop!", ordered Chiro. Primeape shot forward, to have Antauri order: "Spin!"

Chiro didn't get that order, but gasped when Metang spun around itself, making Primeape miss. The fighting type landed directly in front of it and Antauri ordered: "Now as long as Primeape is close by. Meteor Mash!" Metang's arm glowed yellow and it punched Primeape hard. The fighting-type got thrown backwards, but leaped up again, the steel-type attack not doing much damage.

"Use Fire-Punch, Ice-Punch and Combine it with Close Combat", ordered Chiro. Primeape burst forward, his fists glowing red and blue, before he started lashing out at Metang. "Dodge everything. Let it tire itself out", ordered Antauri. _Dodge_, wondered Chiro? _Close Combat is an attack that's not easily dodged. He can't… _

Chiro's thoughts trailed away when he saw the impossible. Despite his size, Metang easily evaded any attack Primeape made, twirling sometimes.** "Curious",** called the announcer suddenly. **"Like we've seen it in a few of Silver's battles already, he seems to use contest-strategies. It is an unusual performance, but none-the-less obviously effective"**

"He used to be a coordinator you fool!"

Chiro glanced left, to find the brown haired girl, Rebekah, glaring at the announcer, while Gibson pulled her into her seat again. Suddenly Primeape landed in front of him again, huffing and out of breath. "Not it's our turn", stated Antauri. "Metang end this with Psychic!" _Psychic_, freaked Chiro in his head. He hadn't expected such a powerful attack. Metang was obviously one of Antauri's weaker Pokémon and he'd just attacked with attacks that did barely damage. Just now Chiro realised Antauri had led him on. Now the powerful blue energy surrounded Primeape, who cried out in pain.

"Primeape", shouted Chiro.

Antauri's eyes narrowed and he stated: "Finish it Metang. Primeape doesn't need to suffer."

"What?", gasped Chiro.

Suddenly Primeape let out a cry, then collapsed to the ground. "Primeape is unable to battle. The right trainer shall bring out his next Pokémon!", called the referee. Chiro recalled Primeape, praising it for the battle, then looked back at Antauri. He stood there, his arms crossed, waiting patiently for his next choice. With a growl Chiro pulled out another Pokéball and threw it.

"Heracross help me out here!"

His Heracross appeared and Antauri smirked a bit. "This is bound to get interesting", heard the teen the silver-haired trainer mutter, before he stood attention and called: "Metang start this with another Flash-Canon!"

"Fly up and dodge it Heracross!" Heracross flew into the air, easily dodging Flash-Canon. "Now attack back with Mega Horn!" Heracross' horn glowed white, before he dived at Metang.

"Meet it with Meteor Mash Metang", ordered Antauri.

The two attacks clashed and Chiro shouted: "Now Heracross, use Night Slash!"

Across the field, Antauri tensed while he watched their Pokémon's power-struggle. Heracross raised his arm, to force it down. Suddenly Antauri ordered: "Catch it!"

"WHAT?", exclaimed Chiro.

Metang raised its free arm and caught Night Slash. The attack had the floating Pokémon lose some ground, but he held it. "Now keep a hold on Heracross arm and Horn", continued Antauri.

"Get away from there Heracross!" Heracross struggled to get away, only to fail at it. In desperate measure, Chiro ordered: "Focus Blast, be quick!" This finally seemed to catch Antauri upright of guard and Chiro smirked. Obviously the other had believed Heracross main-trick had gotten revealed with Night Slash. The powerful blue sphere hit Metang head on and then Heracross shot out of the smoke-cloud the attack had cost. It landed in front of Chiro and everyone waited for smoke to fade away.

When it did, it showed Metang lying on the ground, not moving. Ash heard Antauri sigh and saw him move to retrieve Metang's Pokéball, when he suddenly froze and his eyes widened.

His head turned back to look at Metang, who suddenly glowed in a bright white.

"It's evolving", whispered Chiro in awe and shock. And Metang was indeed, evolving. It grew in size and four legs replaced its two arms. Finally the glowing disappeared, to show a mighty blue creature that all but glowered at Heracross. Worriedly Chiro pulled out his Pokédex once more and held it in front of the Pokémon. _**"**_

_**Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokémon and the evolved form of Metang. It has four legs and uses many powerful moves. With its four brains, it has an intelligence rivalling a supercomputer." **_

Chiro gulped at that, then Antauri asked: "Do you wish to continue Metagross or shall someone else take over?" Metagross glanced back at him, then grunted and looked at Heracross again. "Till Heracross is beaten? Very well." Antauri turned to smirk at Chiro, then ordered: "Earthquake!"

"Fly up!"

Heracross escaped Earthquake, just to have Antauri shout: "Psychic, get it to back to the ground!" Chiro cursed inwardly. He really had no experience in handling Psychic-Types. Heracross got smashed back down and fainted.

"Heracross I unable to battle. Right trainer, bring out your last Pokémon."

Growling Chiro recalled Heracross, to have Antauri do the same. He watched how the silver-haired man moved to grab another Pokéball, only to freeze and gaze down at his belt confused. Chiro raised an eyebrow at this, when Antauri finally sighed and moved his hand away from the ball he'd been about to grab, to remove another one. With a flick of his hand, the ball sailed through the air and the Pokémon in it appeared.

Chiro gasped when he recognized Espeon.

She still looked a little shaken, but other than that recovered. He looked at Antauri, who looked at Espeon, stating: "I hope you know what you're doing Espeon. If it would go fully after my wishes, you wouldn't battle now." Espeon simply grinned back at him, before turning to face Chiro. Chiro himself took a deep breath, before throwing his Pokéball.

"Ambipom let's do this!" Ambipom appeared, grinning brightly. Espeon smirked, while Antauri frowned slightly. He obviously wasn't as confident in Espeon's recovery as the Psychic-Type herself was. Not wanting to let Antauri attack first again, Chiro shouted: "Ambipom start this off with Double Hit!" Ambipom jumped forward, its tails glowing purple.

"Dodge them Espeon!"

Espeon nodded and then already ducked away from the first tail that went at her. The second followed soon and again she dodged. Even weakened she was an incredible skilled opponent. "Add Fury Swipes", ordered Chiro.

"Continue dodging Espeon. If it gets too much, use Iron Tail!" Chiro looked at Antauri confused, but he simply smirked back at Chiro. For a while they both continued to watch, then Espeon slipped and one of Ambipom's tail went straight for her. However she reacted fast and hit her Iron Tail against the ground, catapulting herself high into the air. Before Chiro could react, Antauri shouted: "Spin and come back down!"

Both, Chiro and Ambipom, looked up, to find Espeon spinning around herself, Iron-Tail still used, and coming directly at the monkey. Ambipom tried to dodge, but the attack hit its forehead and it got thrown back.

"Send a Gyro Ball after it!"

"Dodge!"

Ambipom dodged this time, to have Antauri order: "Sing!" Espeon started to sing, and the notes hit Ambipom straight. Chiro's Pokémon collapsed, then Antauri ordered: "Iron Tail continuously!" Espeon rushed forward and went at Ambipom with Iron Tail again and again.

"Please Ambipom, wake up and defend yourself with Iron Tail as well." For a few more hits, Ambipom remained asleep, then suddenly another Iron Tail blocked Espeon. Chiro grinned when an idea hit him and he shouted: "Use your other tail to send a Shadow Ball at Espeon!" Ambipom laughed, then a black and purple sphere gathered in Ambipom's other tail-appendage. The attack shot forward and hit Espeon's flank. She cried out and got flung to the side, Iron Tail fading away.

"Espeon!", shouted Antauri and Chiro frowned. The attack must've done more damage than he'd thought it would. Espeon struggled to her paws again, growling at Ambipom now. "Espeon use Gyro Ball." Espeon raised her head and fired the white sphere at Ambipom.

"Dodge and Shadow Ball again!" Shouted Chiro.

Ambipom dodged and for a long while the two chased each other around, firing spheres left and right. Suddenly, after firing another Gyro Ball, Espeon collapsed on her flank. Chiro and Ambipom froze, while Antauri worriedly called out her name. The psy-cat tried to get up again, but failed in doing so. Chiro was about to call out the finishing attack, when Antauri called to referee: "I forfeit this part of the match."

Everyone stared at the silver-haired man, when the referee asked: "Are you certain?"

"I am. I'm not willing to put Espeon through unnecessary suffering", answered Antauri.

The referee nodded and called: "Silver forfeit this part of the match. Recall your Pokémon and sent out another one."

Antauri nodded, then walked onto the battle field and picked Espeon up, caressing her between the ears and muttering soothing words to her. The moment he was back in his place, he threw a Pokéball and it snapped open. His Gallade appeared and Antauri shouted: "End this now Gallade! Psycho-Cut, Leaf-Blade and Close Combat!"

Gallade readied himself, then shot forward. Before Chiro could react, Gallade had started lashing out at Ambipom. Shortly after the assault began, Gallade flipped back, while Ambipom collapsed.

"Ambipom is unable to battle", called the referee. "The right trainer has no Pokémon left. With this the winner is Silver!"

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri's Pokémon:<strong>

**Chimecho**  
><strong>Baltoy<strong>  
><strong>Hypno<strong>  
><strong>Mightyena: Bite, Tackle, Sand-Attack, Double Team<strong>  
><strong>Latias: Dragon-Pulse, Psychic, Mist-Ball, Areal Ace (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Spiritomb: Hypnosis, Dream-Eater, Hyper Beam, Confuse Ray (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Lucario: Close-Combat, Aura-Sphere, Metal Claw, Psychic<strong>  
><strong>Haunter: Night Shade, Shadow-Ball, Mean Look, Destiny Bond<strong>  
><strong>Espeon: Psychic, Gyro Ball, Sing, Iron-Tail<strong>  
><strong>Umbreon: Shadow-Ball, Moonlight, Dig, Double Team (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Metagross: Meteor Mash, Psychic, Earthquake, Flash-Canon<strong>  
><strong>Mismagius: Thunderbolt, Shadow-Ball, Ominous Wind, Energy-Ball<strong>  
><strong>Alakazam: Psycho-Cut, Psychic, Shadow-Ball, Thunder-Punch<strong>  
><strong>Gallade: Psycho-Cut, Leaf-Blade, Close-Combat, Razor Wind (Psychic as ability)<strong>  
><strong>Honchkrow: Dark-Pulse, Hyper-Beam, Sky-Attack, Brave-Bird<strong>  
><strong>Absol: Razor-Wind, Dark-Pulse, Shadow-Claw, Giga-Impact<strong>  
><strong>Gardevoir: Magical-Leaf, Psybeam, Psychic, Energy-Ball<strong>

**Gibson's Pokémon:**

**Latios**  
><strong>Leafeon: Solar-Beam, Magical-Leaf, Heal-Bell, Leaf-Blade<strong>  
><strong>Marowak<strong>  
><strong>Gengar<strong>  
><strong>Infernape: Fire-Punch, Flame-Thrower, Thunder-Punch, Focus Punch<strong>  
><strong>Garchomp<strong>  
><strong>Chatot<strong>  
><strong>Arcanine<strong>  
><strong>Glameow<strong>  
><strong>Swellow<strong>  
><strong>Lanturn<strong>


	27. Chapter 26 Ash VS Antauri

Neither SRMTHFG nor Pokémon belongs to me.

R&R please.

* * *

><p>Chiro was on his way to the main-stadium with the Monkey Team. The Indigo-League was almost over. Today was the final battle between Antauri and this Ash-kid he was travelling with.<p>

"C'mon already!"

The teen looked up, to find Rebekah dragging Gibson to the stadium. A big group of people following her. They all laughed or smirked at her doings, while Gibson constantly tried to somehow get away from her. That was when Chiro heard a sigh. He looked up, to find Nova watching the group as well. "What's wrong Nov's?", asked Sprx.

"I just hope this is over soon", whispered the girl. "I want everything back to normal."

"Normal?", asked Chiro. "Nothing is ever going to be normal again Nova."

"Maybe, but I want Gibson and Antauri back with us. I'm not pissed at them like you are…I really miss them."

She shook her head and walked on. Chiro exchanged a glance with Sprx and Otto, before the three ran after her.

* * *

><p>Antauri took a deep breath while he waited for the announcer to call him onto the field. No matter how often he battled, no matter how many contests he won, he was always nervous before a big battle. And this one would be big. They all had held back in the other leagues they'd already won. But not this time. Ash and him agreed to go all out in this battle, making John see what awaited him. "And the people don't even know they're about to watch a battle between the actual Champions of Kanto and Johto", muttered the silver-haired teen to himself.<p>

**"Hello and welcome to the Final of this year's Indigo-League!" **The announcer's voice blared through the arena, having Antauri wince. **"Are you all ready?!"** Thunderous cheers rang from the stands. **"Then now I present you the two trainers that will battle today. Silver and Satoshi!"**

Antauri took another deep breath, then walked swiftly out of the tunnel and onto the field.

Across him he saw Ash doing the same. The teen, to Antauri's surprise, had Pikachu crouching on his shoulder. Ash hadn't used him in this league yet, since Pikachu refused to go into his Pokéball and there weren't many teens that had Pikachu's on their shoulders. Yet Antauri understood why. John should learn to fear them. The crowd cheered a whole of five minutes, then it was finally silent enough for the referee to start.

"This is a full six-on-six battle between the two last participants of the Indigo-League. Both trainers are allowed to substitute Pokémon at any time. A Pokémon is only out of the battle when it fainted or the trainer forfeits its battle. The battle is over when all Pokémon on one side are unable to continue. BEGIN!"

Antauri's hand flew to his belt and he flung a Pokéball into the air. Ash followed suit and then both grinned.

* * *

><p>Chiro's eyes widened at what he saw. The two had chosen the same Pokémon.<p>

**"Well folks, what do you know! Silver and Satoshi both chose Gallade to start this battle off!"**

The two Psychic-Fighting-Types scanned each other, before getting in their fighting-stances. Like Chiro had expected, Antauri's Gallade's stance was more defensive than Satoshi's.

* * *

><p>"Gallade use Close Combat!", shouted both at the same time. Antauri and Ash smirked at each other, while their Pokémon rushed forward. The two turned into a green and white blur of attacks, so fast that even Antauri had some trouble keeping up. "Add Night Slash!", shouted Ash suddenly.<p>

Antauri bit back a curse and called: "Add Leaf Blade!" He couldn't block Night Slash with Psycho Cut and though Gallade was part Fighting-Type, he didn't take Dark-Type attacks too well. Again the two Pokémon clashed, glowing streaks of green and black now added into the blur. Finally Antauri called: "Flip back!"

Gallade immediately obeyed and did a back-flip, skidding to a stop in front of him. "Razor Wind!" The Pokémon fired the white blades and Ash shouted: "Dodge with Teleport!" Ash's Gallade disappeared and Razor Wind missed. It reappeared right in front of Antauri's Gallade and the teen cried: "Now Night Slash!"

Gallade was hit before Antauri could react and stumbled back.

"Answer with Psycho-Cut!", ordered Antauri. Gallade nodded and lashed his blades out at the other. He didn't rush forward like he would when he combined it with Close Combat though. Gallade stayed where he was, but rainbow-coloured blades shot at the opposing Pokémon. "Dodge!", shouted Ash. Ash's Pokémon managed to dodge all Psycho-Cuts, but the last two.

"Now Leaf-Blade and Close Combat again!", ordered Antauri. His Gallade rushed forward and slashed the other across the chest, before ramming his knee into the others hip.

"Get into it and dodge with Close Combat!", ordered Ash.

"Add Psycho-Cut", shouted Antauri back. And again, like in the beginning, the two Pokémon went at each other. They kept it up for five minutes, when Ash suddenly ordered: "Get away with Teleport, then Psychic!"

His Gallade disappeared, then Antauri's got caught in a field of Psychic energy.

"Answer with the same!", ordered Antauri.

Gallade glowered at his opponent, who got engulfed by the same energy. This had turned into a battle of the mind. The one with the stronger will would remain standing. Both Psychic-Fighting-Types growled at each other, both having too much pride than to give up. Suddenly it happened. Both went rigid for a second, before the energy disappeared and they fell over.

Everyone was silent, before the crowd erupted in cheers and the announcer shouted: **"Can you see that folks? The first battle and a double-knock-out already."**

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Trainers send out your next Pokémon!", called the referee.

Ash and Antauri reached for their Pokéballs, when their Pokémon got up slowly. The both panted and were covered in bruises. Their trainers watched how they walked up to each other. Then Antauri's Gallade raised his right arm and held his blade-like arm square in front of him. Ash's Gallade grinned in answer and held his own arm against it. Both nodded with smirks, before they turned around and walked back to their trainers.

**"Now that's what I call sportsmanship!",** shouted the announcer. Antauri growled lowly. He really hated those guys. They felt the need to comment everything.

Yet he gave Gallade a smile and a nod before he recalled the Pokémon. Then he looked at Ash, who smiled back at him. The next second their Pokéballs sailed through the air already and the battle continued.

* * *

><p>Chiro watched the battle with wide eyes. The power Antauri and Satoshi displayed seemed impossible to him. They were nearing the end of the battle though.<p>

Both battlers had lost their Gallade in a double-knock-out.

Then Antauri's Mismagius had lost against Satoshi's Sceptile, which in turn had been beaten by Antauri's Chimecho.

Chimecho had lost against Charizard, who'd gotten by Latias.

Latias had also managed to beat Satoshi's Lapras, but then had lost against his Pidgeot.

Pidgeot now faced off against Antauri's Lucario.

Both Pokémon had reached their limits already. Lucario crouched in front of Antauri, panting for air, while Pidgeot didn't even try to keep on flying. Suddenly a mutual understanding seemed to pass through Antauri and Satoshi, since they both turned to look and the referee and called: "I forfeit Lucario's/Pidgeot's battle." Chiro blinked, before remembering that this wasn't something unusual in Antauri's group. And he had to admit, neither of the two Pokémon looked like they could continue.

The referee nodded and called: "Both trainers forfeit this fight. Please recall Lucario and Pidgeot and bring out your last Pokémon."

Both nodded and recalled their Pokémon. The whole stadium watched silently, anticipating the last two Pokémon of this battle. Antauri flung his Pokéball into the air, while Satoshi simply pointed forward. His Pikachu leaped onto the field in front of him and from the Pokéball appeared Espeon.

Chiro wasn't surprised, but still very curious to how this battle would turn out.

* * *

><p>"Pikachu start this off with Thunder", ordered Ash.<p>

"Espeon dodge!", called Antauri.

Espeon leaped to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. Pikachu was incredible fast, not just in movement, but also the charging of his attacks. Antauri and Espeon had to be careful.

"Quick Attack!"

"Dodge again!"

Again Espeon just barely managed to avoid getting hit, but then Pikachu did something Antauri didn't expect. It spun around and charged at Espeon from behind. The Psychic-Type got hit and flung to the other side of the battle-field.

"Thunder once more!"

"Block it with Gyro Ball", ordered Antauri. Espeon fired the white sphere quickly and ran off, back to Antauri, before the attacks even managed to collide. When they did though, the explosion was incredible. The whole arena was covered in smoke and Antauri held his sleeve in front of his nose. It didn't help much. Coughing he called for Espeon, hoping she was alright.

_"I'm fine."_

He relaxed a little when Espeon's mental voice reached him and asked; _Can you sense if Ash and Pikachu alright. They…_ He broke off when a new coughing fit hit. That smoke had to disappear soon or the battle would need to be postponed.

"_They're fine too"_, answered Espeon after a while. _"Ash is having trouble with the smoke like you, but they're fine."_

Antauri nodded in understanding, knowing though she couldn't see him, she would know. Suddenly a strong wind hit him. Antauri crouched down a bit, not eager to be blown away by it. The smoke started to clear and once he could see again, he surveyed the arena. The audience seemed to be in awe at the power behind the attacks. The referee for this battle and his peers recalled the flying-types they'd sent out to clear the smoke away. Across him Pikachu stood ready to continue the battle while Ash, much like himself, got up from a crouched position.

_Let's make this a little more entertaining, shall we, _thought Antauri with a smirk. Espeon started to grin evilly, having Pikachu take an uncertain step back. _Use Iron-Tail,_ ordered Antauri mentally.

Espeon let out a laugh, then shot forward and leaped into the air. Pikachu, having no idea what Espeon meant to do, was hit straight. Espeon flipped back in front of her trainer immediately. Pikachu picked himself up from the ground and glowered at Espeon. Suddenly he grinned back, the same evil glint Espeon had was in his eyes, and shot forward.

_"What the-",_ asked Espeon while she barely managed to evade Iron-Tail.

Antauri let out a chuckle and answered; _Ash has been training to do that for a while. Like I use my Psychic Powers to connect with you and my other Pokémon, Ash is using his Aura to connect with his._

Now Espeon smirked back at Pikachu and stated: _"Well, this battle just got a whole lot more interesting."_

**"Folks as it seems both our battlers are capable of giving mental orders, this is turning into a battle of the mind." **

_Really?,_ thought Antauri and Espeon unison.

_"Well, let's do this! I can't wait to see how this turns out!" _

_Too true, Gyro Ball!_

Espeon raised her head and fired the attack, which Pikachu dodged with Quick Attack, before leaping into a Volt-Tackle.

_Espeon, ready to try?_

_ "You bet I am!"_

_ Fine then, Gyro Ball!_

Espeon charged up the white sphere, then started making it smaller and smaller. Pikachu broke of his attack and slithered to a stop, watching Espeon curiously. Antauri smirked at Ash, who looked confused as well and ordered; _Swallow it! _The next second Espeon's jaws had already closed around the compressed sphere and she swallowed it down. Ash's eyes widened in realisation, then he grinned at Antauri. Pikachu did the same, while Espeon grinned back.

Of course they'd recognize this. It was the same trick Ash often pulled with Torterra. Suddenly a shudder went through the lilac cat.

In a flash Espeon's fur started to shimmer in a strange metallic tone and the gem on her forehead glowed brightly.

**"WOW! Espeon swallowed her Gyro Ball and now look at this. Her fur looks like it turned into sleek metal!"**, exclaimed the announcer.

"We can see that, can't you just shut up!", shouted a vice from the stands. Antauri bit his lip to not laugh at the face the announcer made at Rebekah's words and concentrated back on the battle.

_Iron-Tail!_

Espeon leaped forward, her tail glowing white. Pikachu did the same, when suddenly yellow light burst around him.

_"That's Volt-Tail",_ called Espeon.

_I know, use Gyro Ball and try to fuse it with Iron Tail. _

_"We have no idea if that will work!" _

_Do you have a better idea?_

Espeon was silent now and shot a Gyro Ball into the air. She leaped after it and spun around herself. Pikachu leaped into the air as well, intending to hit her. Espeon smashed her glowing tail against the sphere and the Antauri's relief, the energy from the Gyro Ball was absorbed into Iron Tail. Her tail glowed even brighter and then Volt Tail and Espeon's combo clashed. Ash and Antauri watched silently, waiting to see who would overpower who. Suddenly there was an explosion.

_Espeon!_

A second after Antauri had called her, the Psychic-Type appeared from within the cloud and spun to her legs, before landing on front of him. On the other side the same happened to Pikachu.

_Dodge!_

Another Thunder was shot at Espeon and again she dodged in the nick of time.

_Iron Tail_, ordered Antauri.

Espeon rushed forward once more and her Iron Tail met Pikachu's the two had their tails clashing again and again until Pikachu suddenly managed to lock Espeon's to the ground. Before Antauri could react, Thunder hit Espeon hard. The Psy-Cat cried out and tried to struggle away from the electric-type. After a far too long while, Pikachu let go of her and Espeon stumbled away. She crashed to the ground, before groggily picking herself up.

_Are you alright Espeon?,_ asked Antauri.

_"I feel like hell",_ groaned the feline in his head. _"But I can fight on." _

She got on her paws again and locked her eyes on Pikachu. _It won't end this battle, but surely weaken Pikachu. Espeon it's time to use Psychic! _Espeon nodded and her gem glowed, before blue energy surrounded Pikachu.

"Damn! Pikachu try to twist out of it."

Antauri looked at Ash and found him looking at Pikachu with wide eyes. He'd gotten good in giving mental orders, Antauri had to admit that, but he obviously lost the concentration for it when he was too worried. _Keep it up as long as you can_, asked Antauri. He felt Espeon's struggle while she tried to keep her grip on the twisting and turning mouse.

"THUNDER!"

_Move!_ Espeon leaped to the side, avoiding the attack and immediately closed in with Iron Tail. It hit Pikachu, who was thrown high into the air. Suddenly Pikachu dived down head-first. Confused Espeon cast a glance at her trainer, who shrugged. Antauri had no idea what Ash and Pikachu planned. It was obvious though that they'd switched back to mental orders. Suddenly Pikachu got engulfed by Volt Tackle and shot down with renewed speed. Before anyone could react, Pikachu hit Espeon head on.

Antauri clearly felt the cut that went through their mental connection when Espeon fainted. That attack had been too much for her.

When the dust cleared everyone saw a battered, bruised and gasping Pikachu standing over Espeon, who lay on the ground unmoving.

The referee raised his flag and called: "Espeon is unable to battle. Silver lost all his Pokémon, with this Satoshi is the winner!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and Antauri walked up to Espeon, who was awake again. Pikachu helped her sitting up. Antauri crouched down next to her and opened his arms. Immediately the feline leaped into them and he held her gently.

"You battled well Espeon", whispered Antauri in her ear.

Espeon nodded her thanks, then closed her eyes, resting.

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri's Pokémon:<strong>

**Chimecho  
><strong>**Baltoy  
><strong>**Hypno** **  
>Mightyena: Bite, Tackle, Sand-Attack, Double Team<strong>  
><strong>Latias: Dragon-Pulse, Psychic, Mist-Ball, Areal Ace (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Spiritomb: Hypnosis, Dream-Eater, Hyper Beam, Confuse Ray (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Lucario: Close-Combat, Aura-Sphere, Metal Claw, Psychic<strong>  
><strong>Haunter: Night Shade, Shadow-Ball, Mean Look, Destiny Bond<strong>  
><strong>Espeon: Psychic, Gyro Ball, Sing, Iron-Tail<strong>  
><strong>Umbreon: Shadow-Ball, Moonlight, Dig, Double Team (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Metagross: Meteor Mash, Psychic, Earthquake, Flash-Canon<strong>  
><strong>Mismagius: Thunderbolt, Shadow-Ball, Ominous Wind, Energy-Ball<strong>  
><strong>Alakazam: Psycho-Cut, Psychic, Shadow-Ball, Thunder-Punch<strong>  
><strong>Gallade: Psycho-Cut, Leaf-Blade, Close-Combat, Razor Wind (Psychic as ability)<strong>  
><strong>Honchkrow: Dark-Pulse, Hyper-Beam, Sky-Attack, Brave-Bird<br>** **Absol: Razor-Wind, Dark-Pulse, Shadow-Claw, Giga-Impact**  
><strong>Gardevoir: Magical-Leaf, Psybeam, Psychic, Energy-Ball<strong>

**Gibson's Pokémon:**

**Latios** **  
>Leafeon: Solar-Beam, Magical-Leaf, Heal-Bell, Leaf-Blade<strong>  
><strong>Marowak<strong>  
><strong>Gengar<strong>  
><strong>Infernape: Fire-Punch, Flame-Thrower, Thunder-Punch, Focus Punch<strong>  
><strong>Garchomp<strong>  
><strong>Chatot<strong>  
><strong>Arcanine<strong>  
><strong>Glameow<strong>  
><strong>Swellow<strong>  
><strong>Lanturn<strong>


	28. Chapter 27

**Neiter Pokémon nor SRMTHFG belongs to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p>"I guess this is it then", whispered Gibson. He leaned against the balcony of the hotel their group stayed in.<p>

Antauri next to him nodded in agreement. "Yes. Tomorrow the two of us will face John in a battle."

Gibson gulped and asked: "Antauri…what happens if we lose, if we can't beat him."

The silver-haired teen next to him smiled sadly and whispered: "I don't know Hal, I really don't know…we can only hope for the best to happen tomorrow. We are as ready as we can be. The rest lies with fate."

The scientist gave a nod of understanding, then pushed himself away.

"I'm going to be. Goodnight Antauri."

"Goodnight to you as well my friend", answered the silver-haired teen.

Gibson walked inside and through the hallway to his room. Someone walked past him into the other directing and he glanced back. Brown hair met his eye and he smiled. _Good luck to the both of you._

* * *

><p>Antauri had closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the wind in his face, when he felt a new presence behind him. That was the only reason he didn't jerk into the air when a female voice asked: "Nervous?" Antauri turned back, to smile at Rebekah. The girl smiled back at him and walked forward. "Well?"<p>

With a chuckle Antauri answered: "Nervous would be an understatement Rebekah. But it is the only way. When we defeat John, the game will start to short-circuit-"

"-and that's what the legendary Pokémon are waiting for. They'll combine their powers and get everyone out in your hometown. We get the jewel of life and are done."

Antauri wasn't certain but he believed to have heard a slight disappointed tune in her voice. He turned to look at her, to gasp. Rebekah stared up at the moon, tears threatening to escape her eyes. "Rebekah?", asked Antauri and placed his hand on her shoulder. Rebekah looked back at him. Her brown eyes glowed with sadness, loss and a feeling Antauri couldn't quite name. He'd seen in in others before, he knew that, but he couldn't find out what it was. He could easily name most feelings, but his own, as well as Rebekah's were often a mystery to him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing", whispered she and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She looked away, but Antauri took a gentle hold on her chin with his other hand, turning her to face him.

"Rebekah it's most certainly not nothing. I…never saw you cry before."

Something strange was happening to him. The sounds of his surroundings seemed to die away the longer her stared into Rebekah's eyes. The wind, the waves, the sounds of the night, it all disappeared till the only things he heard were Rebekah's breaths and the occasional whimper that left her throat.

"It's just…", Rebekah chocked a sob, before she continued: "I'll…I'll miss you…very much." Before Antauri's brain had fully interpreted the message, his body reacted and he pulled Rebekah into a tight hug. She slung her arms around him and burst out in sobs. For a long while Antauri allowed her to cry against his shoulder, stroking her hair in a comforting way. Finally Rebekah's sobs subsided, but she kept clinging to him.

Antauri felt confusion return to him, yet pushed it back and whispered: "Rebekah…I'll miss you as well." He pushed her away gently and took hold of her chin again. Tears still streamed down her cheeks. His free hand moved over them, brushing the tears away. To his surprise, Rebekah moved her hands now and took hold of his face as well.

Antauri tilted his head.

It felt wrong to try to break the calming atmosphere with talking. Rebekah smiled shyly back at him, before pulling him closer.

Despite the fact that every part of the warrior in him screamed to get out of this position, he'd been attacked too often, another part of him, a part he didn't understand at all, wanted him to remain calm. This part knew what this was about, and not knowing what was about to happen left Antauri scared to no end. He wasn't used to have his feelings overpower his mind, like it happened right now. He wasn't used to feel fear, anxiousness, happiness, contentment and another feeling mixing together like that. As far as he knew, fear and contentment could not fit together at all.

Once their faces were only an inch apart, Rebekah hesitated, then her eyes suddenly lit with determination. Before Antauri could ask what was going on, she whispered: "I love you." Her lips pressed against his the next second.

Antauri was in no state of shock and immediately kissed her back. Realisation struck him while he finally found the name of the till now foreign feeling. Love, it was love he felt. His body shifted closer to Rebekah's, the hand on his chin tilted her head up a little more. After a long while both pulled apart, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love you too", whispered the silver-haired teen and allowed his forehead to rest against hers.

He watched how Rebekah's brown eyes lit up and a smile appeared on her face. The next second she pulled him closer, crushing him against her. Antauri gave a slight chuckle, before his arms closed around her, holding her close.

* * *

><p>The next morning their whole group left the hotel and made their way to the Millennium Arena. In there Antauri and Gibson would battle John. Gibson cast a glance at his brother and smirked. Rebekah held onto his hand tightly while he walked.<p>

Right before they'd started their way, the brown-haired girl had pulled Antauri closer to her and had kissed him. In front of everyone. Besides Gibson, everyone had been shocked at finding out that the two of them had admitted their feelings the night before. Gibson had known since long that his brother harboured the same feelings for Rebekah, the girl had for him.

"I wish you both all the luck in our worlds." Ash's voice snapped Gibson out of his thoughts and he looked around, to see that they had reached the arena.

"Thank you Ash. Thank you all, for everything you did to help", answered Antauri. Gibson stepped next to Antauri and nodded in agreement. The others smiled back at them and Gibson politely turned his head away when Rebekah kissed Antauri once more. Then the two parted and their friends walked off. They would watch from a special section in the audience, but would have to be in the audience all the same.

"Ready?", asked Antauri, his right hand gripping a Pokéball tightly.

Gibson nodded and also grabbed one of the Pokéballs on his belt. "Let's do this. For our friends", answered Gibson.

Antauri smirked and continued: "For the Team."

"For Arceus."

"The Pokémon World."

"Shugazoom."

"For how it is supposed to be", ended both, before they turned around and walked into the Arena.

They walked down a hallway that led directly to the battle-field. The field was quite impressive, Gibson had to admit that. It was bigger than usual battle-fields and had a part with grass, a part with rocks and pools of water, that were obviously connected underneath the surface. On the opposite side, Gibson spotted John, wearing nothing but black and gold, a golden crown on his head.

"Self-centred much?", asked the blue-haired teen, biting back an angry growl. Antauri next to him gave no answer, but Gibson practically felt the rage coming off of his brother in waves.

"Welcome", called John once both had taken position. "I must say, I'm impressed. I didn't expect to have to fight someone so soon. It is an honour. Silver and Sky, right?"

"Wrong", answered Antauri. Gibson shuddered slightly. There was no trace of rage in Antauri's voice, but that made it so terrible. There wasn't a trace of any emotion there, which meant his brother was close to snapping.

"Pardon?", asked John.

Now Gibson saw a smirk flitter over Antauri's face, before he answered: "Silver and Sky are they names we took on to not catch too much of your attention. Our real ones should be quite familiar to you, considering you are an inhabitant of Shugazoom City." John waited expectantly and Antauri gave another smirk, before he gave his trademark bow, the one he always did when he introduced himself to someone new. "I am best known as Antauri." Shock appeared on John features and the silver haired teen continued: "Second in Command of the SuperRobotMonkeyTeamHyperForce."

Now Gibson, unable to keep a grin off his features, introduced himself. "Mr Hal Gibson, but please do not call me Mr or Hal, just Gibson. Medical Officer and Resident Scientist of the SuperRobotMonkeyTeamHyperForce."

John looked deathly pale right now, before his features turned to an evil grin. "I see! So you wish to try to free everyone, don't' you. Let's see what you can do." He turned to the audience and shouted: "Let this battle for the crown begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri's Pokémon:<strong>

**Chimecho  
><strong>**Baltoy  
><strong>**Hypno**  
><strong>Mightyena: Bite, Tackle, Sand-Attack, Double Team<br>** **Latias: Dragon-Pulse, Psychic, Mist-Ball, Areal Ace (Shiny)**  
><strong>Spiritomb: Hypnosis, Dream-Eater, Hyper Beam, Confuse Ray (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Lucario: Close-Combat, Aura-Sphere, Metal Claw, Psychic<strong>  
><strong>Haunter: Night Shade, Shadow-Ball, Mean Look, Destiny Bond<br>****Espeon: Psychic, Gyro Ball, Sing, Iron-Tail  
><strong> **Umbreon: Shadow-Ball, Moonlight, Dig, Double Team (Shiny)**  
><strong>Metagross: Meteor Mash, Psychic, Earthquake, Flash-Canon<strong>  
><strong>Mismagius: Thunderbolt, Shadow-Ball, Ominous Wind, Energy-Ball<strong>  
><strong>Alakazam: Psycho-Cut, Psychic, Shadow-Ball, Thunder-Punch<strong>  
><strong>Gallade: Psycho-Cut, Leaf-Blade, Close-Combat, Razor Wind (Psychic as ability)<strong>  
><strong>Honchkrow: Dark-Pulse, Hyper-Beam, Sky-Attack, Brave-Bird <strong>  
><strong>Absol: Razor-Wind, Dark-Pulse, Shadow-Claw, Giga-Impact<strong>  
><strong>Gardevoir: Magical-Leaf, Psybeam, Psychic, Energy-Ball<strong>

**Gibson's Pokémon:**

**Latios  
><strong> ** Leafeon: Solar-Beam, Magical-Leaf, Heal-Bell, Leaf-Blade**  
><strong>Marowak<strong>  
><strong>Gengar<strong>  
><strong>Infernape: Fire-Punch, Flame-Thrower, Thunder-Punch, Focus Punch<strong>  
><strong>Garchomp<br>** **Chatot**  
><strong>Arcanine<br>** **Glameow**  
><strong>Swellow<strong>  
><strong>Lanturn<strong>


	29. Chapter 28 Antauri&Gibson VS John

_"Welcome", called John once both had taken position. "I must say, I'm impressed. I didn't expect to have to fight someone so soon. It is an honour. Silver and Sky, right." _

_"Wrong", answered Antauri. _

_Gibson shuddered slightly. There was no trace of rage in Antauri's voice, but that made it so terrible. There wasn't a trace of any emotion there, which meant his brother was close to snapping._

_ "Pardon?", asked John. _

_Now Gibson saw a smirk flitter over Antauri's face, before he answered: "Silver and Sky are they names we took on to not catch too much of your attention. Our real ones should be quite familiar to you, considering you are an inhabitant of Shugazoom City." John waited expectantly and Antauri gave another smirk, before he gave his trademark bow, the one he always did when he introduced himself to someone new. "I am best known as Antauri." Shock appeared on John features and the silver haired teen continued: "Second in Command of the SuperRobotMonkeyTeamHyperForce." _

_Now Gibson, unable to keep a grin off his features, introduced himself. "Mr Hal Gibson, but please do not call me Mr or Hal, just Gibson. Medical Officer and Resident Scientist of the SuperRobotMonkeyTeamHyperForce." _

_John looked deathly pale right now, before his features turned to an evil grin. "I see! So you wish to try to free everyone, don't' you. Let's see what you can do." He turned to the audience and shouted: "Let this battle for the crown begin!"_

* * *

><p>"This battle is between the High-Champion John and the challengers Antauri and Gibson. Each challenger will use six Pokémon in this double-battle, the Champion a total of twelve. The battle is over when all Pokémon on one side are unable to continue. The challenger side is allowed to substitute Pokémon during the fights. BEGIN!"<p>

Antauri grabbed his Pokéball tightly while he watched how John's two sailed through the air. Then they snapped open to reveal his first Pokémon. It were a weasel-like Pokémon with a bluish-black colour, clad in a bright red crown, and collar, Weavile, and a quadruped dragon-like Pokémon, with large, red wings. Although primarily blue, red-coloured portions of its body, included its wings are the eyebrows, neck, and the undersides of its tail and limbs. It was a Salamence.

Then Antauri and Gibson threw their balls in unison.

"Lanturn go!"

"Lucario I need your assistance!"

Lanturn and Lucario appeared in front of their respective trainers. "Weavile Faint Attack and Salamence use Dragon Breath." "Lanturn stop Dragon Breath with Ice Beam!", ordered Gibson. While Dragon Breath shot at Lanturn and Lucario, the water-electric-type prepared his Ice-Beam. "Lucario attack Weavile with Metal Claw!", ordered Antauri. Lucario closed his eyes and shot forward. Landing in front of Lanturn, he slashed his claw out and hit Weavile back to Salamence. Then the jackal allowed himself to fall to the ground. Ice Beam shot over his head and collided with Dragon Breath.

"Aura Sphere!"

The blue sphere shot through the smoke the colliding attacks had created and hit Salamence straight. "Weavile get under Salamence! Salamence use Draco Meteor!" Antauri heard Gibson curse under his breath, then the scientist shouted: "Lanturn get underwater!"

Lanturn glanced at Lucario nervously, but then dived down, just when Salamence fired its attack. "Lucario use Psychic to shield yourself!", bellowed Antauri the second the meteors shot down. Lucario's eyes flashed a brighter red and one meteor that headed for him after the other got blasted away. Unfortunately, since that kept Lucario busy, Weavile managed to land a Blizzard at Lucario.

It wasn't effective due to the typing, but powerful enough to freeze the Fighting-Steel-Type's lower body to the ground. Finally Draco Meteor let off and Gibson shouted: "Now Lanturn! Ice Beam! Direct attack at Salamence!" Lanturn shot out of the pool behind Salamence, preparing his Ice-Beam! "Weavile-" Before John could even finish his order, Antauri shouted: "Lucario Aura Sphere on Weavile!"

The blue sphere blasted Weavile out from underneath Salamence and the Ice-Beam hit head-on. The two super-effective attacks did their job in damaging their opponents. "Lucario free yourself with Metal Claw!" White claws glowed strongly while Lucario did his best to break free from his prison. "Salamence use Fire Fang!" "Lucario look out!"

Lucario looked up, to find Salamence's Fire Fang digging into his shoulder. He cried out in agony and tried to push Salamence off. "Hang on!", ordered John. Then he shouted: "Weavile use Blizzard, freeze those ponds closed!"

"Lanturn dive!" Lanturn dived under, just in time to not be frozen as well, yet now he was caught underwater, with no way to attack or be returned.

"Lucario concentrate, let your aura out!", called Antauri to his struggling Fighting-Steel-Type. And Lucario listened. His struggling ceased all of a sudden and he fell limp. Salamence looked confused, then a cracking sound filled the air. The next second Lucario's aura exploded around the jackal and blasted Salamence, as well as the ice, away. "Now use Aura Sphere Multiple times on the frozen pools!", ordered Antauri.

Lucario shot out of the smoke his trick had caused. His shoulder had burn marks and he gasped for air, but other than that he was fine. Now he fired one Aura Sphere after the other, aiming for all the pools on the field. They burst open and Gibson ordered: "Lanturn use Discharge!" "Cease your attacks Lucario!" Lucario stopped and landed on the ground in front of his trainer. The pools glowed yellow while electricity surged through them and in a massive BOOM, the ice burst away completely and Lanturn came up, electricity running over his body. "Discharge once again!"

"Lucario use Aura Sphere again!"

The two attacks shot forward and collided with Weavile. The Dark-Ice-Type cried out and was thrown back against the wall behind John, knocked out cold.

"Weavile is unable to continue. Sir, send out your next Pokémon."

John scowled at Antauri and Gibson, which only gained him smirks from the current Johto Champion and the newest member of Johto's Elite Four. Of course he didn't know that he was facing a Champion and Elite Four Member and hopefully he wouldn't find out anytime soon. "Arcanine come out!" His Arcanine appeared and growled loudly. Lucario growled back, just as loud.

"Oh dear", sighed Antauri.

"He just had to bring out a canine as well, didn't he?", asked Gibson.

It was rare in the canine-family of the Pokémon. But Lucario and Arcanine belonged to those that had quite the problems with other canine Pokémon. Lucario accepted Mightyena because he was member of their team and Magnayen didn't have any problems with other canines. "Lucario concentrate", ordered Antauri sharply. Normally he wouldn't be that rough, but that was the only way to get through to Lucario in such moments. Lucario stopped in his growling and blinked, before he shook his head and said: _"My apologize Master."_

"It's quite alright, just keep your focus." Lucario gave a nod of understanding, then John ordered: "Salamence Dragon Breath! Arcanine use Fire Blast."

Before Antauri or Gibson could react, the attacks hit already. Dragon Breath hit Lanturn and Fire Blast Lucario.

"Lucario!"

"Lanturn!"

Everyone waited silently for any sign that the two Pokémon were still conscious. The referee had already started to raise his flag, when Antauri shouted: "Lucario Aura Sphere!" Lucario shot out of the smoke and blaster a close rang Aura Sphere against Arcanine's chest. The big dog got flung back and before Salamence could hit the battered Aura Pokémon with another Fire Fang Lanturn's Ice Beam hit straight. Stunned the people watched how Arcanine tried to get up, grunting heavily.

But Salamence didn't move anymore.

"Salamence is unable to battle! Sir please call out your next Pokémon."

John growled, but threw his next Pokéball. His Seviper appeared. Antauri and Gibson exchanged glances, before nodding. "Lucario take a rest!" "You too Lanturn, you did great!" The two Pokémon gave thankful smiles and allowed their trainers to recall them. "Alakazam I need your assistance" "Swellow please help here!" Alakazam and Swellow appeared on the field, their eyes focused on their opponents.

"Swellow let's start this off with Aerial Ace!"

"Arcanine block it with Extreme Speed!"

"Block Arcanine with Thunder Punch Alakazam!"

Swellow shot forward at Seviper, when Arcanine rushed at it. Suddenly Alakazam appeared and his crackling yellow fist collided with Arcanine's cheek and flung it away. Seviper still managed to dodge Aerial Ace and John shouted: "Sludge Bomb Seviper!" Seviper hissed and spat balls of acid substance. Alakazam and Swellow got both hit and cried out.

"No", gasped Gibson when the attack was over. Alakazam and Swellow were both hunched over, wincing. "They're both poisoned", whispered the blue haired teen in shock. Antauri nodded with a frown. He linked his mind with Alakazam's, to find out that _that_ poisoning was a bad one. "Arcanine use Fire Blast!"

Swellow tried to flap its wings to get away, but winced again.

Alakazam sent a mental question and Antauri asked; _Are you certain_. Agreement came back and Antauri nodded. In the last second Alakazam leaped in front of Swellow, taking the hit alone. Gibson gasped, then asked: "Did he ask to…"

Antauri nodded and shouted: "Now Alakazam! Psychic! Give it your all!"

Alakazam gave a nod and glowed blue. Seviper cried out when the attack hit it and held it tight. The attack had much effect, so quickly chipped away at the snake. Finally, the second the poisoning and the hit from Arcanine got to Alakazam and he toppled over. His Psychic faded, to have Seviper give a weak hiss before the snake blacked out as well.

"Seviper and Alakazam are both unable to battle. Challenger, Sir, send out your next Pokémon."

Antauri recalled Alakazam and whispered: "Thank you my friend, for your sacrifice." A small pulse of Psychic energy reached him, which Antauri interpreted as; You're welcome.

"Antauri…thanks", breathed Gibson. Antauri smiled at his brother and, while brushing a silver bang from his face, answered: "We're a team here Gibson." Then he grabbed a new Pokéball and flung it into the air. John had already called out his Raichu. Antauri's Pokéball snapped open and a blue and purple vortex appeared. "A Spiritomb?!", gasped John. "A shiny one at that?"

Antauri smirked, then Gibson ordered: "Swellow Air Slash!" Swellow shot up from the ground. Its face was scrunched in a grimace, but determination burned in the bird's eyes. It flapped its wings and bluish blades shot forth.

"Arcanine block them with Fire Blast! Raichu with Thunder!" The second the attack was blocked, Antauri shouted: "Spiritomb Hypnosis!" Spiritomb floated forward and sent his Hypnosis at Arcanine, followed by Raichu. Both fell asleep almost immediately.

"Spiritomb use Hyper Beam!"

"Swellow Air Slash again!"

The two attacks shot forth and hit the sleeping opponents. The next second Swellow fell from the air and crashed to the ground, the poisoning had finally taken its toll.

"Swellow is unable to battle. Challenger send out your next Pokémon."

Gibson nodded and recalled Swellow. "Thank you Swellow…Marowak onto the field!" The Ground-Type appeared and spun its bone. "Spiritomb use Dream-Eater on Arcanine!" "Marowak sue Bonemerang on Raichu!" The attacks shot forward and hit straight. Spiritomb cackled while he gobbled up Arcanine's dream, having Antauri shudder. He didn't even want to know what dream Arcanine had when Spiritomb had such a reaction.

Arcanine whined loudly, while Raichu didn't even react when the ground-type attack hit him.

"Marowak followed it up with Bone Rush!"

"Spiritomb use Hyper Beam once more!"

Again the attacks shot forward and when the attacks faded the referee shouted: "Raichu is unable to continue! Sir, please send out your next Pokémon!"

"Sharpedo your turn!" John's Sharpedo appeared and dived into the water immediately. "Marowak use Bone Rush again!" Antauri watched how Marowak advanced the still sleeping Arcanine. Spiritomb was still recharging from. That was when it happened. A Hydro Pump hit Marowak dead-centre and the ground type got flung against a wall with a cry. Antauri's eyes widened and his head jerked to the left.

He'd forgotten about Sharpedo.

"Marowak get up!"

"Spiritomb dodge!" Spiritomb dived away from another Hydro Pump, to have Sharpedo's Aqua Jet colliding with it. "Spiritomb!"

"Now Sharpedo, use Hydro Pump once more!" Sharpedo fired his Hydro Pump and Spiritomb got shot away, directly at Marowak, who just got up. Antauri growled to himself while he reached for Spiritomb's Pokéball.

"Arcanine, Spiritomb and Marowak are unable to continued." _Arcanine?_, wondered Antauri, to find a drenched Arcanine being recalled by John. He growled louder. This man was a true monster. "Send out your next Pokémon!"

Antauri took a deep breath while he picked his next Pokéball, as did Gibson.

"Lanturn help me out once more!"

"Lucario I need your assistance again!"

"Yanmega get out here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri's Pokémon:<strong>

**Chimecho**  
><strong>Baltoy<strong>  
><strong>Hypno<strong>  
><strong>Mightyena: Bite, Tackle, Sand-Attack, Double Team<strong>  
><strong>Latias: Dragon-Pulse, Psychic, Mist-Ball, Areal Ace (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Spiritomb: Hypnosis, Dream-Eater, Hyper Beam, Confuse Ray (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Lucario: Close-Combat, Aura-Sphere, Metal Claw, Psychic<strong>  
><strong>Haunter: Night Shade, Shadow-Ball, Mean Look, Destiny Bond<strong>  
><strong>Espeon: Psychic, Gyro Ball, Sing, Iron-Tail<strong>  
><strong>Umbreon: Shadow-Ball, Moonlight, Dig, Double Team (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Metagross: Meteor Mash, Psychic, Earthquake, Flash-Canon<strong>  
><strong>Mismagius: Thunderbolt, Shadow-Ball, Ominous Wind, Energy-Ball<strong>  
><strong>Alakazam: Psycho-Cut, Psychic, Shadow-Ball, Thunder-Punch<strong>  
><strong>Honchkrow: Dark-Pulse, Hyper-Beam, Sky-Attack, Brave-Bird<strong>  
><strong>Absol: Razor-Wind, Dark-Pulse, Shadow-Claw, Giga-Impact<strong>  
><strong>Gardevoir: Magical-Leaf, Psybeam, Psychic, Energy-Ball<strong>

**Gibson's Pokémon:**

**Latios**  
><strong>Leafeon: Solar-Beam, Magical-Leaf, Heal-Bell, Leaf-Blade<strong>  
><strong>Marowak: Bonemerang, Bone Rush, Focus Blast, Fire Punch<strong>  
><strong>Gengar<strong>  
><strong>Infernape: Fire-Punch, Flame-Thrower, Thunder-Punch, Focus Punch<strong>  
><strong>Garchomp<strong>  
><strong>Chatot<strong>  
><strong>Arcanine<strong>  
><strong>Glameow<strong>  
><strong>Swellow: Aerial Ace, Air Slash, Agility, Steel Wing<strong>  
><strong>Lanturn: Ice Beam, Discharge, Bubble-Beam, Signal Beam<strong>


	30. Chapter 29 Antauri&Gibson VS John Part 2

**Neiter Pokémon nor SRMTHFG belongs to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

><p><em>"Arcanine, Spiritomb and Marowak are unable to continued."<em>Arcanine_?, wondered Antauri, to find a drenched Arcanine being recalled by John. He growled louder. This man was a true monster. "Send out your next Pokémon!" Antauri took a deep breath while he picked his next Pokéball, as did Gibson._

_ "Lanturn help me out once more!" _

_"Lucario I need your assistance again!" _

_"Yanmega get out here!"_

* * *

><p>"Lucario look out!"<p>

Lucario spun around, narrowly avoiding a hit from Sharpedo's Aqua Jet. The Pokémon landed back in the water, to have Gibson shout: "Lanturn use Discharge!" Lanturn glowed yellow, before he dived under and released the attack. The electricity surged through all the pools, hitting Sharpedo directly. While this happened, Lucario continued to dodge an onslaught of Yanmega's Ancient Power. However when Sharpedo was catapulted out of the water by Lanturn, Antauri ordered: "Lucario use Aura Sphere on Sharpedo, then Psychic on Ancient Power!"

"Lanturn use Signal Beam on Sharpedo, then help Lucario out with Ice Beam!"

Lucario flipped away from the Ancient Power and fired a quick sphere at Sharpedo, before he returned his attention to Yanmega. At the same time Lanturn shot from a pool and fired a colourful beam shot forth and hit Sharpedo at the same time Aura Sphere did. Then Lanturn dived back into the water, to come up behind Yanmega.

Lucario on his end was gasping hard and barely able to block any more stones. They'd already built massive piles. "Lanturn hurry!", shouted Gibson. Lanturn nodded and fired his Ice Beam at Yanmega back, the same time Sharpedo's Giga Impact collided with Lucario. Antauri winced when Lucario gave a loud cry and something ripped their connection apart. After a few seconds of silence, the referee managed to survey the battlefield and shouted: "Lucario is unable to continue. Challenger send out a new Pokémon please."

Antauri recalled Lucario and whispered: "Thank you Lucario, for everything." Then he looked out onto the field. Lanturn drifted in a pool, exhaustion plainly on his features. Nearby Sharpedo didn't look much better. Yanmega drove a smirk on Antauri's face though. The Bug-Flying-Type's tail and right wing was frozen, so now it couldn't fly. Antauri selected his fourth Pokéball and flung it into the air.

"Mismagius I need your assistance!" The Ghost-Type appeared, hovering in the air.

"Sharpedo Aqua Jet into Crunch, take that ghost down! Yanmega use Sonic Boom, get out of that Ice!"

"Mismagius use Thunderbolt on Sharpedo!"

"Lanturn Discharge on Sharpedo as well!"

The two Electric-Type attacks hit Sharpedo straight, who was thrown out of his attacks and crashed onto the dry ground. Ignoring his opponents for now, Antauri turned to Lanturn and ordered: "Mismagius use Thunderbolt on Lanturn!"

"What?", asked John.

Gibson smirked over to him and asked: "What, you don't know Lanturn's Ability? It's Volt Absorb."

John paled, then the attack already hit the Water-Electric-Type. Lanturn straightened up while Electricity still cursed through him and grinned.

"Now Mismagius use Ominous Wind on Sharpedo and Yanmega!"

"Lanturn you do the same with Bubble Beam!"

The Ghost- and Water-Type-Attacks combined and blasted Sharpedo and Yanmega backwards, freeing the latter from the ice. "Sharpedo is unable to continue. Champion please call out your next Pokémon!" John growled, before he grinned at them and pulled out another Pokéball. Antauri staggered back at the raw power that came from the Pokéball.

"What is it?", asked Gibson silently.

"A legendary, I can't say which though", answered Antauri. He had the bad feeling that their next opponents would all be legendary Pokémon.

"Come on out!"

He threw the Pokéball and heat rushed against Antauri. "Fire-Type", stated the silver haired teen. And the Pokémon appeared. Antauri and Gibson both took a step back. A copy of this game or not, facing legendary Pokémon was never a pretty thing. And their opponent was a yellow phoenix, flames dancing from the wings, tail and head.

"It's Moltres", whispered Gibson. "Why do I get the feeling we'll be seeing the other two legendary birds soon?" Antauri gave him a weak smirk, before he turned back to the battle.

"Moltres use Heat Wave! Yanmega use Ancient Power!"

"Mismagius counter with Ominous Wind!"

"You with Bubble Beam Lanturn!"

The attacks collided and exploded. "Mismagius Ominous Wind again", ordered Antauri. Mismagius used the attack a third time, with intending to clear away the smoke, when the opponents suddenly cried out. "Didn't expect that to happen, but all the better. Keep it up!"

"Lanturn use Discharge on both!", ordered Gibson. Lanturn leaped out of a pool behind the two and fired his attack. Both cried out, yet while Yanmega collapsed, Moltres spun around and Sky Attacked Lanturn into the ground.

"Lanturn and Yanmega are unable to continued. Please send out your next Pokémon." John grinned and threw another Pokéball.

"Well?", asked Gibson.

"Ice", answered Antauri. "I guess Articuno." And right he was. The Ice-Flying-Type appeared with a cry, unfolding deep blue wings.

"I have the right answer then", answered Gibson and threw his own Pokéball. "Arcanine help me out here!" With a loud roar Gibson's own Arcanine appeared, giving a far more powerful impression than John's did.

"Articuno use Ice Beam! Moltres use Flame Thrower!"

"Arcanine Protect around yourself and Mismagius!"

Arcanine roared and jumped in front of the Ghost-Type, creating a greenish shield around them. The attacks of the legendary Pokémon were blocked and Antauri ordered: "Mismagius use Shadow Ball!"

Gibson caught the smirk on his friends face and ordered: "Arcanine prepare a Fire Blast!"

Raw energy gathered in front of the two Pokémon and with a glance at each other the two trainers ordered: "Swallow it!" Mismagius swallowed down the Shadow Ball while Arcanine did the same with the Fire Blast.

"What are you doing?", asked John. The two simply smirked at him and watched how the energy spread through their Pokémon. Arcanine's orange fur glowed, making it seem like it was on fire and strings of ghostly energy came from Mismagius' necklace. They wound themselves around her neck and fell back, creating a long and dark cloak. "And what good was that for now?", asked John.

"Let me show you", answered Antauri. "Mismagius Ominous Wind!" Mismagius cackled, something she did rarely, and attacked. The Ominous Wind was twice as strong as usual and both legendary Pokémon struggled to stay Airborne. That was when Antauri realised something. "Gibson."

"Yes, I see it too. He may be able to copy legendary Pokémon, but they're never as strong as their real counterparts, they can be beaten. So as long as we can hold on…"

"Latios and Latias should be able to take his Arceus", ended the silver haired trainer.

"Right. Arcanine use Extreme Speed!" Arcanine shot forward, sliding into the Ominous Wind, gaining an even greater speed. Then he already head-butted Articuno, who toppled to the ground from the force.

"Moltres Heat wave!"

Moltres cried out and Gibson ordered: "In front of Mismagius Arcanine, shield her!" Arcanine leaped in front of the Ghost-Type, taking the hit. He grinned.

John groaned and snarled: "Let me guess, Flash Fire?"

Gibson grinned back at the man and answered: "One of the reasons I called Arcanine out now. Now Arcanine use Dragon Pulse!" A turquoise spere appeared between Arcanine's jaws and was blasted straight at Moltres. The Fire-Flying-type was hit and fell, directly against Articuno, taking the blue bird down again. Grunting both legendary Pokémon pushed themselves up.

"Articuno use Blizzard!" Articuno gave a loud cry, a hollow version of the beautiful song Antauri and Gibson knew the bird could really create, and attacked. The icy winds rushed against their Pokémon with surprising speed and John shouted: "Moltres Solar Beam!"

"WHAT?!", exclaimed Gibson.

Blizzard disappeared, only to have Solar beam hit Mismagius straight. The bright light blinded everyone for a while and Antauri heard Gibson hiss: "Antauri where is Articuno?"

The silver haired teen concentrated, then answered: "Directly in front of Arcanine, ten feet up!"

"Arcanine you heard him, use Fire Blast, give it all you got!" Arcanine roared and finally the light started to die away. The second it did, the referee and John gaped when Articuno was suddenly engulfed by Arcanine's insistent stream of fire. Antauri looked to Mismagius. She floated barely two feet above the ground, bruises covering her form.

"Moltres use Sky Attack!"

"Intercept with Ominous Wind Mismagius!"

Mismagius reared up and the dark winds blasted through the arena. Not strong enough. While they hit Moltres and the phoenix grimaced at the hit, it shook it off and Sky Attack hit Arcanine, who had to break off his attack.

"Ice Beam!"

"Mismagius look out!" Mismagius narrowly dodged the Ice Beam. A Dragon Pulse hit Articuno in the back, only for Moltres to hit Arcanine with another Sky Attack. "Gibson I have an idea. Get Arcanine close to us and have him use Protect", hissed Antauri.

Gibson nodded and shouted: "Arcanine Extreme Speed, get back here!" Arcanine shot his trainer a surprised glance, but complied and shot off.

"After it! Aerial Ace and Sky Attack!" Both birds cried out and shot after Arcanine.

The canine skidded to a stop and Gibson ordered: "Protect!"

The shield appeared, surrounding Arcanine and Antauri shouted: "Now Mismagius, Thunderbolt, spread it as wide as you can!" Mismagius shot higher into the air, her necklace glowing yellow. The lightning erupted from each gem of her necklace and spread over the arena. Articuno and Moltres, having not expected this, collided with Thunderbolt and cried out.

The crashed to the ground and the referee shouted: "Articuno is unable to continue. Sir send out your next Pokémon!" John growled and threw a new Pokéball.

"Electric-Type", stated Antauri.

"Zapdos", added Gibson. And true, the last member of the three legendary birds appeared on the field. Suddenly it happened. Mismagius gave a sigh, before she dropped to the ground, out cold. "She overdid herself", whispered Gibson while Antauri pulled out her Pokéball. He whispered a thanks to the Ghost-Type, before recalling her and choosing another Pokémon. It was his last before he would use Latias. So of course he chose his most powerful companion.

"Espeon I need your assistance!" With a spin Espeon appeared on the battle-field, a pulse of Psychic energy rushing through the air.

_"I'm ready!",_ proclaimed she.

"Zapdos start with Thunder! Moltres use Heat Wave!", shouted John.

"Arcanine in front of Espeon, use Protect!" While Arcanine protected Espeon, Antauri scanned John. The man's face had taken an ugly shade of red, his eyes wide.

_Good_, thought the silver-haired teen. _He's starting to lose it. That might give us the edge we need._

_ "Antauri?" _

_Yes Espeon? _

_"I think we should make sure my defences are up fully for this." _

_Way ahead of you, do it! _

_"With pleasure!"_

While Heat Wave and Thunder crashed against Arcanine's shield, Espeon created a Gyro Ball. "What are you doing?", asked Gibson.

"Same Mismagius did with Shadow Ball", answered Antauri. Realisation washed over Gibson's features, then he grinned. The Gyro Ball had shrunken to a decent size by now and Espeon quickly took it into her mouth. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes. Protect started to fade while a soft glowing engulfed the Psychic-Type. Once it faded, Antauri smirked. Espeon's fur seemed to be out of sleek metal once more and her gem had gleamed more than usual.

"What did you do?!", demanded John to know.

"I brought out the best in my Pokémon!", answered Antauri. _Espeon Gyro Ball at Moltres, then Iron Tail at Zapdos immediately! _

_"As you wish!" _Espeon raised her head and Gyro Ball gathered twice as fast as usual. The attack blasted at Moltres and she shot off.

"Arcanine use Extreme Speed!" Arcanine shot off after Espeon, rushing past her easily. He leaped off the ground, head-butting Moltres, who'd just dodged the Gyro Ball. Antauri nodded. While him giving mental orders could become a setback, he and Gibson knew each other's battling style well enough. Espeon shooting off with a glowing tail after performing Gyro Ball, was all the indication the blue-haired teen had needed to figure out that Gyro Ball had been nothing but a distraction. And it worked perfectly. Not only had Arcanine landed a hit on Moltres, but Zapdos had been too distracted with Moltres, to realise Espeon advancing.

John spotted her in the last second and cried: "Zapdos dodge!" But too late. Zapdos dived to the left. But Espeon simply twisted her body around and hit the side of its head.

Things that Antauri's Pokémon had that they overtook Gibson's with, was agility, creativity and flexibility. All three were a necessity when being a Coordinator. In raw power, Gibson's Pokémon could overtake all of Antauri's, safe maybe Espeon, Latias and Honchkrow.

Espeon now flipped back from her attack at Zapdos, to get hit with Moltres' Sky Attack. She hit the ground head-first and groaned, before she leaped up and shook her head. _Espeon are you alright?,_ asked Antauri worriedly. Espeon snorted out loud, before she answered: _"One hit of Lance's Dragonite's outrage was four times worse than that. I was just caught off guard."_

"Arcanine shield Espeon!" Antauri's head snapped up, to gasp. Arcanine landed in front of Espeon just in time, taking the Flame Thrower Moltres had fired.

"My apologize", said Antauri.

Gibson just nodded and shouted: "Dragon Pulse Arcanine!"

"Moltres dodge, Zapdos use Hidden Power!" Dragon Pulse missed, colliding with one of the multiple Spheres Zapdos had attacked with. The others moved at Arcanine still.

"Espeon Iron-Tail. Send them back!" Espeon hissed and rushed into the front under Arcanine. There her tail took on a whitish-metallic glow and she spun into the air. One Sphere after the other was blasted back at the legendary birds, who cried out when they were hit.

"How!", cried John.

Antauri smirked over at him and answered: "I did use to be a Coordinator." _Espeon Sing!_ Espeon landed on the ground again and attacked again. A soft tune came from her mouth and colourful notes appeared in front of her, dancing towards the birds.

"Moltres blast them away with Heat Wave!"

_Psychic_, _hit them! _Espeon cut of her song immediately and cackled evilly. Which was pretty evil, considering how…cute…she could look. Heat Wave moved at the notes as well as the two Pokémon. Espeon's Psychic wrenched them away just in time and then Protect closed around her and Arcanine already. Antauri checked Arcanine quickly. Despite the power-boost he got from being hit with Fire-Type moves, Arcanine was weakened, close to passing out most likely. He was only on the defensive now and Antauri was sure Gibson didn't plan on having him attack much anymore. Then he heard a thud. Looking up, he just saw how Zapdos hit the ground as well, fast asleep, much like Moltres.

"Now Espeon, Psychic on both!"

"Arcanine bath them in your Fire Blast!" Arcanine reared up with a roar and the attack shot forward. Despite his weakness, the attack was incredible strong. It indeed engulfed both legendary birds. All the while Psychic chipped away at their health too.

"Get up YOU!", roared John on the other side of the field, gaining eye-rolls from Antauri and Gibson. Suddenly he felt a jerk in the Pokémon's auras.

"Moltres is out", stated the silver-haired teen. Having heard him, Arcanine and Espeon ceased their attacks, revealing a knocked out Fire-Flying-Type and a badly burned Electric-Flying-Type. Suddenly Zapdos shot up, screeching.

"Maybe I overdid it with the heat", muttered Gibson. Antauri shrugged while the referee raised his flag.

"Moltres is unable to continue! Please call out another Pokémon!"

"Zapdos, this one and then we'll fight Arceus", whispered Gibson, tensing. Antauri tensed too, though for different reasons. The Pokéball John had picked emitted the Aura of a legendary Pokémon, but it was too unfamiliar. He couldn't even place the typing.

"Careful both of you!" Espeon and Arcanine nodded, bracing themselves. John smirked wickedly when his Pokéball snapped open. Antauri heard Gibson gasp and his own eyes widened when he saw the Pokémon in front of them. How could they not? It was a freaking Regigigas.

"Earthquake!" Regigigas raised one leg, then slammed it down. Antauri staggered backwards and Gibson hit the ground. Espeon and Arcanine were both flung into the air and crashed down, only to get hit again.

SPLASH!

"Arcanine!"

Gibson's cry tore through Antauri's shock at what had just happened and he cried: "Espeon into the air, then Psychic! Get Arcanine out of the pool!" Espeon, flung into the air by Earthquake once more, flipped upwards with the throw and her gem glowed. Immediately a dripping bundle of orange and black fur rose from one of the pools.

"Arcanine!"

Espeon gently placed him down once Earthquake had stopped and landed by herself. Arcanine coughed and tried to get up, when it happened. The great Pokémon gave one great shudder, then collapsed. The Ground-Type move and then getting drenched in a pool had taken their toll on him. "Arcanine return, you did wonderful." Arcanine gave a soft whine while he disappeared in his Pokéball. Gibson took a deep breath, then flung another Pokéball into the air. "Leafeon let's end this!"

With a cry his Eeveelution appeared next to her sister, standing strong and proud. Quite the opposite of Espeon, who was gasping for air and bruised all over. This Earthquake had been a strong one. Yet Espeon straightened up soon, glaring at the opponents as much as Leafeon did.

* * *

><p><strong>Regigigas: Earthquake, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch<strong>  
><strong>Zapdos: Thunder, Drill Peck, Zap Cannon, Hidden Power<strong>  
><strong>Articuno<strong>  
><strong>Moltres:<strong>  
><strong>Yanmega<strong>  
><strong>Sharpedo<strong>  
><strong>Arcanine<strong>  
><strong>Raichu<strong>  
><strong>Seviper<strong>  
><strong>Salamence<strong>  
><strong>Weavile<strong>

**Antauri's Pokémon:**

**Chimecho**  
><strong>Baltoy<strong>  
><strong>Hypno<strong>  
><strong>Mightyena: Bite, Tackle, Sand-Attack, Double Team<strong>  
><strong>Latias: Dragon-Pulse, Psychic, Mist-Ball, Areal Ace (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Spiritomb: Hypnosis, Dream-Eater, Hyper Beam, Confuse Ray (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Lucario: Close-Combat, Aura-Sphere, Metal Claw, Psychic<strong>  
><strong>Haunter: Night Shade, Shadow-Ball, Mean Look, Destiny Bond<strong>  
><strong>Espeon: Psychic, Gyro Ball, Sing, Iron-Tail<strong>  
><strong>Umbreon: Shadow-Ball, Moonlight, Dig, Double Team (Shiny)<strong>  
><strong>Metagross: Meteor Mash, Psychic, Earthquake, Flash-Canon<strong>  
><strong>Mismagius: Thunderbolt, Shadow-Ball, Ominous Wind, Energy-Ball<strong>  
><strong>Alakazam: Psycho-Cut, Psychic, Shadow-Ball, Thunder-Punch<strong>  
><strong>Honchkrow: Dark-Pulse, Hyper-Beam, Sky-Attack, Brave-Bird<strong>  
><strong>Absol: Razor-Wind, Dark-Pulse, Shadow-Claw, Giga-Impact<strong>  
><strong>Gardevoir: Magical-Leaf, Psybeam, Psychic, Energy-Ball<strong>

**Gibson's Pokémon:**

**Latios**  
><strong>Leafeon: Solar-Beam, Magical-Leaf, Heal-Bell, Leaf-Blade<strong>  
><strong>Marowak<strong>  
><strong>Gengar<strong>  
><strong>Infernape: Fire-Punch, Flame-Thrower, Thunder-Punch, Focus Punch<strong>  
><strong>Garchomp<strong>  
><strong>Chatot<strong>  
><strong>Arcanine: Extreme Speed, Protect, Fire Blast, Dragon Pulse<strong>  
><strong>Glameow<strong>  
><strong>Swellow: Aerial Ace, Air Slash, Agility, Steel Wing<strong>  
><strong>Lanturn: Ice Beam, Discharge, Bubble-Beam, Signal Beam<strong>


End file.
